


I Wear Your Sparkle

by IncandescentAntelope, PoisonMantis



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura's Waluigi, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anxiety, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Friends to Lovers, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, I Blame Tumblr, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I told you I would make shiros potato salad a tag you walnuts, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Has Anxiety, M/M, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Organized Crime, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Pidge | Katie Holt is So Done, Please Kill Me, Protective Lance (Voltron), Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Shiro's Potato Salad, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Lotor, Underage Drinking, i am suffering, no beta reader we die like men, why isnt that a tag yet get on that voltron fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2019-07-17 02:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 38,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncandescentAntelope/pseuds/IncandescentAntelope, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonMantis/pseuds/PoisonMantis
Summary: Keith was the second best dancer at the Blue Paladin, one of the best strip clubs in town. Being the second-best is much more difficult when your roommate and all time worst crush ever is the best dancer. It also kinda ruins things when a much hotter dancer is thrown into the mix.Title is from Lana Del Rey - Yayo





	1. My Chemical Dumbass

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, what's this? Stripper au? Yeah this is gonna be a trip and a half, so buckle up, kiddos. I have no idea where I'm going with this but what's new?  
> Maybe one day I'll be professional about writing and actually make my notes sound good.

    Keith pulled off his shirt, wincing at the ache in his back. Luckily, he didn’t have to work the next few days.    
    Lance shoved open the apartment door with his hip, talking loudly on the phone. “Mom! Mom, no, okay, mom, we just-- Mama, _nosotros vivimos juntos_! No-- Ugh, mama, _yo tengo_ \--” He set his bag down, shifting the phone to his other ear.

    Keith couldn’t help but notice that he was still wearing the body chain from his last dance. “What time is it in Cuba?”

    Lance covered his phone. “Like 4:30 in the morning. My mom is up early for a party. No, mama, _el-- el vive en el estado de Texas._ Texas, mama.” He laughed and continued speaking Spanish, heading to the kitchen to get a bottle of water.

    Keith flopped down onto the couch, shoving a pile of laundry aside. He knew Lance’s mom had no idea what her son did for a living- not many mothers would be thrilled to hear their son was a stripper, and a damn good one at that. Lance was the top stripper at the Blue Paladin. He constantly rubbed that fact in Keith’s face.

    “Mama, no-- Yeah, I know, mama. Love you too. Bye. Tell Marco I say hi.” Lance tossed his phone onto the couch next to Keith. “You hungry?”

    "Nah.” Keith popped his knuckles. “Did you ever end up scheduling that one girl’s party?”

    Lance laughed and threw a cold piece of pizza in the microwave. “Yeah. Her friends made her. 200 bucks. All for the number one dancer!”

    Grumbling, Keith grabbed his shirt. “She paid for me, too, dumbass.”

    “As an afterthought! She wanted me the most. Thought I was cute.” Lance splayed his hands under his chin, fluttering his eyelashes like the infuriating asshole he was. “The girls like me best, Keithy!”

    “Keep telling yourself that.”

    “Just because Allura picked you for the main show doesn't mean you're better.” Lance pulled the pizza out, tilted his head back, and swallowed the whole thin piece. 

    “Disgusting, dude. And I'm better at lap dances. We all know I'm more flexible.”

    “Bullshit. Just because I like to keep my distance from clients--"

     Keith laughed. “You were all over the girl with the blue hair! Allura had to drag you away!”

     “She had money! Anyway, you're only in second while Shiro is on his honeymoon.” Lance flopped onto the couch, grabbing his phone.

     “Yeah, but he's not practicing--"

     “Oh you and I both know he's practicing. On Adam’s di--"

     Keith threw a pillow at him. “Jesus dude, that's my brother you're talking about!”

     “Fine, fine. Are you gonna come drink with Pidge and I?”

     “Now?” Keith glanced at his phone. It was nearly 2 AM. 

     “Uh, yeah? You're not working tomorrow, and I'm driving.” Lance hopped up and grabbed his keys, checking his hair in the mirror by the door.

     “Sure. Is Pidge even old enough to-"

    “Shhhhh. We can claim ignorance if they get caught.” Lance put a hand on the doorknob. “Put on that red net shirt.”

    Keith glanced at him and went to grab said shirt. “Why?”

    “Because it looks good with those shorts?”

    Keith looked down, remembering he was still wearing the booty shorts from work. “Oh. Yeah, it does.” He pulled the shirt over his head and tugged on his beat up red converse, which he knew would piss off Lance.

    As soon as Keith came around the corner from his bedroom, Lance groaned. “Really? Those shoes? They look like you've had them since 7th grade. Why don't you get new ones?”

    “6th.” Keith mumbled, following Lance out the door.

    “6th what?”

    “I've uh… had them since 6th grade. Not 7th.”

    “Oh sweet Jesus…” Lance shook his head and opened the driver side door. “Get in the back.”

    “What? No! Why?” Keith was already halfway into the passenger seat.

    “Pidge is giving directions.” Lance sat down and turned on the car. “Backseat, my chemical dumbass.”

    Keith rolled his eyes and slammed the passenger door, climbing into the back seat.

    “There we go! Buckle up.” Lance pulled out of their apartment parking lot before Keith had the chance to.

    Keith yelled as he slid forward when Lance slammed on the brakes. “Who the hell taught you to drive?”

    “Shut up. You buckled?” Lance’s hand was waiting by the button that retracted the convertible roof. He'd saved up for 2 years to buy himself a convertible, and was annoyingly proud of it.

    Keith scrambled to buckle himself in. “Yeah. Am now.”

    “Good.” Lance said with a grin. He pulled onto the highway and hit the button, whooping as the wind hit his hair, making it look annoyingly cute.

    Lance was just annoyingly… everything. And really hot.

    He was only hot because the girls at the club said so… right?

    Keith didn't think he was hot.

    Although Keith _was_ gay, and Lance looked a lot like his dream guy.

    But Keith hated Lance.

    Right.

     _Hated._

    “Keith, call Pidgeon, say we'll be there in 10.” Lance's voice broke Keith out of his internal struggle.

    “It takes 20 minutes to get there.” Keith pulled out his phone to call their nerd friend.

    “You know Pidge. Just say 10.” Lance hit the gas, a manic grin on his face.

    “Yeah, yeah. Whatever.” Keith called Pidge, ignoring their grumbling protests. “Lance says we'll be there in 10.” 

    “Whatever. I'll be ready.” Pidge sounded exhausted.

    “Pidge, did you just wake up?”

    “Hm? No, haven't slept yet.” Pidge yawned. “Still got work to do, but I can drink for a bit. See you when you get here, Keith.”

    Keith frowned as Pidge hung up. “Alright then… Lance, stop at McDonald's.”

    “Ew, why?” Lance pulled off the highway anyways. 

    “Pidge needs a coffee.” Keith pulled a 10 dollar bill from his pocket. “Here.”

    Lance snatched the bill and pulled into the drive thru. “What a good friend.”

    “Shut up. I'm gonna text Shiro. Don't bother me.” Keith put his headphones in and sat back, pulling up his texts with his brother. 

**Keith: Hey Shiro. You up?**

**Shiro: Surprisingly, yes. What's up? Didn't you just get off work a little bit ago?**

**Keith: Yeah. We're going drinking.**

**Shiro: We? Lance is with you?**

**Keith: Lance and Pidge**

**Shiro: Pidge is 16**

**Keith: I'm not in charge of that little gremlin**

**Shiro: You shouldn't encourage them.**

**Keith: I'm not**

**Shiro: where are you going? I'm in town again, but I'm still off for another week.**

**Keith: Same bar as always. Why?**

**Shiro: Go to the Castle, it's half off tonight. There's a show.**

**Keith: Really? How do you know?**

**Shiro: Adam and I are there. I'll keep Pidge from drinking.**

    Keith pulled out a headphone. “Shiro is at the Castle. Let's go there.”

    Lance stared at him. “Really? There? You know there's that dancer that I hate--"

    “Shut up. You hate him because he dated Allura.” Keith sat back again. “And because he has better hair.”

    “It's a wig, I'm telling you, Keith, nobody has hair that soft or that white--"

    “God, shut up, would you?”

    Lance grumbled and pulled away from the McDonalds, setting the coffee and a soda in the center cup holder. “Why are we even going to see Shiro, though?”

    “Because it’s half off. And because he’ll keep Pidge from drinking.” Keith popped his knuckles.

    “I have to deal with that asshole Lotor because  _ you want cheap drinks?? _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stripper au written by an asexual with no interest in men. Wonderful, right?


	2. Hangovers and a Pickle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gets wasted and finds out just how gay he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my birthday so y'all get another chapter super quick. Hope you enjoy! I really enjoyed writing this, so I hope y'all like it just as much.

    Keith was drunk. Or at least tipsy enough to flirt with Lotor, which is what that white haired dancer’s name was. Maybe it was to piss off Lance. Who knows, who cares. Keith realized he should probably stop around the time that Lotor started buying him more and increasingly stronger drinks.

    “How about shots, hm? Vodka?” Lotor was seemingly unaffected by being drink-for-drink with Keith.

    “N... No. No I should go home. I got shit to do, and my friend has work tomorrow.” Keith pushed the shot glass away from him.

    “I’ll drive you home, then.” Lotor stood and offered his arm.

    “No, Lance didn’t drink. It’s fine.” Keith stumbled and caught himself on Lotor’s arm.

    “Can I at least get your name?” Lotor’s smile and tone were familiar to Keith; it was the same shit he did to drunk patrons- get their name, get their number or address, check in “to see if they’re okay” and ask them to come back. He narrowed his eyes a bit.

    “Red.” His stage name would have to do, since Keith was far too drunk to come up with a good fake name and remember it.

    “Alright, Red, I’ll walk you to your car. Where is your friend?” Ignoring Keith’s glare, Lotor took his arm and scanned the club.

    "Uh…’s over there, in the crop top. With the buff one.” Keith pointed at the slightly blurry shape of Lance and Shiro. “Where’s Adam..?”

    Keith nearly yelped as he was pulled towards them, the movement setting him off balance. Lotor gracefully caught him and set him upright, unfortunately, right in front of Lance.

    “So that’s where you went. I was about to find you and drag you home.” Lance pulled his keys from his pocket. “Let’s go.”

    “Have a nice night, Red. Drive safe.” Lotor walked away, his hand lingering a little too long on Keith’s arm.

    “Red? Oh, so you’re sober enough to give him a fake name, but drunk enough to trust him? Keith, we work at one of these clubs! You know how these places work! He’s gonna track you down and bother you into coming back and…” Lance took one hard look at Keith’s drunken stare and gave up. “Screw it. Just… Get in the car. Drive safe, Shiro. Hope Adam feels better.”

    Shiro nodded and smiled at Keith. “Sleep tight, Keith. I’ll drop by with some ginger ale.”

    “Thanks, Shiro…” Keith stumbled to the car. 

    “God, you’re wasted. You _can’t even stand upright_.” Lance shoved Keith into the backseat.

    “Shut up. Where’d Katie go?” 

    “You know they hate that name.” Lance glared at him.

    “Shit- sorrrryyyy!” Keith rubbed at his face. “Where’s Pidge?”

    Lance rolled his eyes. “Shiro took them home an hour ago. Said they needed sleep. We both know that’s never gonna happen.”

    Keith nodded and mumbled about sleep, and the next thing he knew, he was lying in bed with the sun burning a hole into his eyelids. His head felt like mush, and like someone was drilling something into his skull. 

    “Fuuuck…”

    "He’s awake.” Lance tossed a pillow at Keith’s face. “I’m heading to the store. Shiro’s in the kitchen.”

    Keith groaned. “The fuck are you doing in my room?? Get the hell out, Lance.”

    “I was checking your dance bag. I want those red platforms for tonight.”

    Keith sat up fast and grabbed at his skull. “Fuck- ow… ugh… No, asshole. You have blue ones. Fuck you.”

    “Yeah, but I wanna wear red. And those platforms are really hot.” Lance bent down to grab Keith’s box of shoes, giving Keith a view of-

    No. Keith wasn’t looking at his roommate's ass. He wasn’t. He didn’t notice how well his shorts fit. Or that he had a condom in his back pocket, the outline visible when the shorts strained to stretch as Lance bent down.

    “Hey, Keith, can I use these instead?” Lance stood up, and Keith hid his staring by squinting and rubbing his eyes. 

    “Nnh... Ugh. Can you describe them? I can’t open my eyes.” 

    “Uh…” Keith heard a scuffling noise. “The red ankle boots. You got them…. A month ago.”

    Keith’s eyes flew open, and he regretted it instantly. The light burned. “Ugh… gimme a sec.” Keith slowly opened his eyes again.

    Lance was holding up Keith’s favorite ankle boots, and the meticulous list he kept of all of his shoes. He used it to make sure he didn’t use them for more than a few months, trying to have some variety. He didn’t like having only a few outfits on loop.

    “Put those back. You’re an idiot, those are my favorites.” Keith flopped back down and pressed a pillow to his face. “Just use the platforms.”

    “Yesss! Thank you!” Lance whooped, sending a shock of pain through Keith’s head. “Shiro has ginger ale and rice for you. He said something about pickles? I dunno.”

    Keith groaned and blindly threw a second pillow at where he thought Lance was. He heard quiet chuckling and his door closing.

    “Fuck. Damn it. My fucking head…” Keith stumbled up and into the hall, using the wall to guide him to the kitchen.

    “Good morning, Keith. How’s your head?” Shiro handed him a warm mug, which Keith gladly took a large gulp of. He shuddered as warm ginger ale slid down his throat. 

    “Ugh. This is so gross.” 

    “It’s still not as bad as it could be.” Shiro set a plate of pickles on the counter in front of Keith.

    Keith sighed and shoved one into his mouth, chewing it and swallowing as fast as he could. As he turned to the sink to rinse the gross taste of ginger ale and pickles out of his mouth, he could have sworn he saw Lance turn away with a blush. 

    “Alright. Now you can eat.” Shiro pushed a bowl of plain rice at Keith.

    Keith groggily frowned at the bowl. “That’s it?”

    “You haven’t gone shopping in three weeks, Keith!” Lance called from the couch.

    Keith huffed and started eating, shoveling rice into his mouth. “You have work tonight, right, Lance?”

    “Yep.” Lance responded, popping the p. “Why? You gonna come watch?”

    Keith laughed. “Maybe. I get free drinks, right? Allura probably needs some help, anyway.” He got up and set the bowl in the sink. “Shiro, you wanna come with me? Bring Adam?”

    Shiro chuckled, leaning on the counter to text. “Maybe. I think two nights in a row at clubs might be a bit much for him. You know Adam.”

    Keith looked over Shiro’s shoulder at his phone. “That’s a hell of a lot of eggplant emojis, Shiro. You have plans for the night? Gonna get some practice in for when you come back to the club?”

    Lance cackled from the living room as Shiro spun around and hid his phone. “Keith! That’s-- I was just--”

    “Shiro, you can stay home! Adam would love a private show!” Lance yelled, still laughing.

    Shiro glared in the direction of the living room, putting his phone in his back pocket. Keith reached behind his brother and stole the phone, running into the living room.    

    “Keith! Get back here you little--”

    Keith hopped up to stand on the couch, unlocking Shiro’s phone. “Never use your boyfriend’s birthday as your passcode, Shiro! Let’s see what plans you have!”

    Shiro chased after Keith, grabbing his arm, trying to grab the phone back. “Keith, I’m gonna kill you.”

    Lance snatched the phone from Keith before Shiro could. He started to read out the texts. “You wanna skip movie night tonight-- Oh, you have movie nights? How sweet.”

    Keith wrestled with Shiro, keeping him away from Lance as the Cuban scrolled through Shiro’s messages. 

    Lance hopped up and stood on the back of the couch, balancing himself with one hand on the ceiling. “Ooh, here we go… ‘Did you have something in mind, kitten-’  _ Kitten? _ Shiro, how kinky!” Lance had a shit eating grin on his face. Keith was almost distracted by the way Lance said ‘kitten,’ nearly allowing Shiro to push past him.

    “Lance, those are private-” 

    “Shiro, we’re strippers.” Keith grinned and held Shiro’s wrists, pushing them away from Lance.

    Lance gasped. “Oh my god, Keith, listen to this shit- ‘I’ve been preparing all day, why else would I take two showers?’” 

    Keith let out a choking laugh, releasing Shiro, who dragged Lance’s arm down and stole his phone back. 

    Lance just grinned, clambering down from his perch. “Aww, Shiro, you’re blushing!”

    Keith looked up at his brother, laughing harder when he saw how red Shiro’s face was. 

    Shiro just grumbled and grabbed his jacket from the hook on the wall. “I’m going home. I’ll ask Adam about tonight, alright, Keith?”

    Keith nodded. “Have fun with your husband, Shiro! Remember to use a condom!” He called after Shiro, grinning. Shiro just flipped him off and left.

    Lance flopped back down on the couch. “That was exciting. I’m gonna take a shower and work out for a bit, you in?”

    “For the shower or the work out?” Keith tossed a pillow out of the way and sat down Next to Lance. 

    “The work out, dumb ass. You’d cry if you had to shower with me.” Lance stretched, his shirt riding up and showing his abs.

    Keith had to force himself to look away from Lance’s stomach. “Yeah right, asshole.” He pulled out his phone to try to distract himself. “I’m down for a workout.”

    Lance hopped up. “Alright. I’m gonna shower and then we can head to the studio. Gotta practice for that party, right?” He looked down at Keith with his signature shit-eating, cocky grin.

    Keith just rolled his eyes. “Whatever, dumbass.”

    While Lance showered, Keith texted Shiro.

 

**Keith: Hey, Shiro**

**Shiro: Hey, Keith! What’s up?**

**Keith: So I might have a crush on Lance**

**Shiro: You’re officially the last to know. I gotta go, have fun. Be safe.**

  
     Keith huffed and got up, heading to his room to change into better clothes to work out in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments feed my shattered shell of a traumatized human soul


	3. In Which Keith Makes Poor Decisions (Like Always)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot guys are Keith's weakness. And that weakness is entirely exploitable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent 1 whole ass hour trying to think of names for this chapter also this was written like 2 minutes after the last one I just like spacing things out? Idk it makes me feel professional. Someone save me. Might have a bit more of a space between chapters this time, since I'm coming home from Spain and will definitely need some time to recover. Enjoy the chapter! The songs used are  
> Sin Pijama- Becky G and Natti Natasha  
> Hey Look Ma I Made It- Panic! At the Disco  
> Yayo- Lana Del Rey

    Keith threw his bag into the corner of the dance studio, stretching his arms. Lance walked in behind him, humming.

    “You have any song requests?” Lance plugged his phone into the sound system on the wall.

    “Mm… I don’t care. Did Allura send you the setlist for the party?” Keith sat on the floor and began to stretch, leaning over his outstretched leg.

    “Yeah. I’ll play it.” Lance tapped his screen a few times then walked over to sit beside Keith, stretching with him. A few short, instrumental songs played, the same ones Allura always put before a setlist. All the dancers had memorized them, so they knew how long they had before they had to be on stage. It was easier than timers or cues. At some point, Lance pulled his shirt off, Keith determinedly avoiding eye contact. Lance was just in those dangerously tight blue shorts and his anklet from Cuba, the gold catching the light.

    “Ready?” Lance stood and wrapped a hand around one of the 3 poles in the center of the room.

    Keith hauled himself up using the pole closest to him. “Yeah. What’s up first?”

    “My song. _Sin Pijama._ ” Lance pulled himself up, legs wrapped around the pole.

    Keith sat against the mirrored wall, watching Lance perform. He had to admit, Lance was good. His upper body strength was definitely more impressive than Keith’s. He had a talent for being irresistible on the pole.

    Lance’s lips moved silently, mouthing the lyrics to the song. Keith’s Spanish was limited- he only knew what Lance had taught him, but he knew enough to tell the song was at the very least vaguely sexual. This little crush was getting worse by the second.

    The door to the studio opened, making both Keith and Lance glance at the intruder. Lotor, his white hair up in a high bun, slipped into the room and shot a dazzling smile at Keith.

    Lance grumbled and finished his set, sliding his back down the pole and kneeling in front of Keith, chest and legs shining with sweat.

    Lotor clapped quietly. “Sorry for interrupting, you two. Mind if I practice for a bit? There’s a big party tonight at my club.”

    Keith shot a glare at Lance, who had opened his mouth to speak. “No, it’s cool! We’re gonna be practicing our sets for a party, though.”

    Lotor smiled. “No issue, Red. I’ll just put in my headphones.” The taller dancer winked at Keith and pulled out a pair of wireless headphones.

    Keith got up, hearing the first notes of his song beginning to play. He used his momentum to swing himself up onto the pole, legs gripping the cold metal.

_All my life, been hustling_

_And tonight is my appraisal_

_'Cause I'm a hooker sellin' songs_

_And my pimp's a record label_

    Keith’s thighs gripped the pole as he leaned back, head towards the ground. He grabbed the pole and kicked off, one foot hitting the floor behind him while he used the other to pull himself closer to the pole.

    He could feel Lotor’s eyes on him as he danced. Every time he glanced over, the dancer was stretching, eyes trained on Keith’s body. Keith almost regretted the crop top and spandex shorts.

    The beat picked up and Keith snapped his eyes back to what he was doing, exhaling as he dropped his back down the pole, head tilted back. Everything around him slowly faded away as he climbed the pole again. Before he knew it, the song was over. He stepped down and ran a hand through his hair, breathing heavily.

    Lance clapped him on the back and offered him a bottle of water, which Keith took gratefully. “Your foot slipped near the end.”

    Keith swore under his breath. He chugged half the water and sat back down as Lance pulled out his choreo notes. “Something change?”

    “Yeah, Allura wants to switch my last spin.” Lance pauses the playlist, looking over the notes.

    Lotor hauled himself up onto the pole, catching Keith’s eye. His black leggings and shirt made his skin look almost purple in the fluorescent lights. He was _damn good._ Keith had never seen someone so flexible; Lotor was nearly bent in half, his back curved like it was snapped. His eyes were closed, and he was quietly humming a song Keith didn’t know.

    “Keith. Get on the pole, idiot, I’m starting your next song.” Lance punched his arm. “Stop gawking at Albino Barbie over there and start practicing.”  
Keith hopped up, but he could have sworn he saw the corners of Lotor’s lips curl up in a smile. He pulled himself up and started his set.

    Lance and Keith were both exhausted by the time they finished the practice. Lotor was still on the pole when they were packing up, and Keith kept getting distracted. His eyes would get drawn to the flash of white as Lotor spun around the pole, or he’d see those damn long legs move from the corner of his eye, and stop packing up for a few seconds. Every time, Lance would clear his throat or bump his arm.

    “Ready to go, man?” Lance had his bag over his shoulder already. Keith glanced at his half-packed bags.

    “I’ll catch up with you, Lance. I’m gonna go for a run.” Keith didn’t make eye contact.

    Lance paused for a moment. “Yeah. Alright, I’ll see you at home I guess.” He left the room, the door softly closing behind him.   
Keith pretended to pack for a few more seconds as he made sure Lotor kept his eyes closed while he danced. He ended up holding his shoes in one hand as he stared at the man.

    Lotor’s dancing was better than any Keith had seen. He somehow could keep himself inverted on the pole with only his arms, legs curling outward as he dropped down, eyes slowly opening.   
Keith quickly looked away, tugging his shoes on.

   "Your dancing is wonderful, Red.” Lotor called. Keith looked up to see him pulling his headphones out. “You must be the best dancer at your club, correct?”

    Keith chuckled. “No, that would be L-- Sharpshooter.” Keith cringed at the dumb name. Lance had the _worst_ taste in stage names. He took a sip of water to try to hide his grimace.

    “What a shame. You should be the top. Are you doing anything tonight?” Lotor pulled off his shirt and Keith nearly choked on his water.

    “Uh-- Yeah, I was gonna go see my friend dance tonight. It’s my night off.” Keith wiped his mouth and tossed his water bottle into his bag. “Why?”

    “Ah, a shame. I would have invited you to the party tonight. Well, if you do show up, you’ll need a way to get in, won’t you?” Lotor gracefully stepped closer, sliding a gold bracelet off his wrist. “Wear this. It’ll get you in. Don’t worry about returning it, I have plenty. I hope to see you soon, Red.” Lotor pressed the thin braid of gold into Keith’s hand and swept out of the room, shirtless and smirking.

    Keith spluttered for a moment. He eventually gulped and slipped the bracelet onto his wrist, grabbing his bag and leaving the studio. He _really_ didn’t want to think about Lotor. He put in his headphones, tightened his bag closer to his back, and started jogging home.

    He got back to the apartment and collapsed onto the couch. Lance glanced at him, shoveling cereal straight from the box into his mouth. “Have fun with Barbie?”

    “He’s not a Barbie, _Sharpshooter._ ” Keith sat up and peeled off his sweaty shirt. “I’m gonna shower.”

    Lance grumbled, putting the cereal away. “Whatever.”

 

    “Keith! You comin’?” Lance yelled.

    Keith stared at his reflection in his mirror. Maybe wearing black was a bad idea- he looked even more emo than usual. He fiddled with the gold bracelet, frowning. He’d had to steal jewelry from Lance to match, since Keith hated the feeling of it when he danced, and he had no other reason to wear it. He’d grabbed anything gold he could see; a gold vine choker with curved leaves and surprisingly sharp thorns, a few plain gold rings, and that gold body chain that Lance loved so much.   
    “Keith, hurry the hell up!” Lance pounded on the door. “I’m not gonna be late because of you again!”

    “I’m coming!” Keith opened the door, tugging on the choker. “How the hell do you wear this shit?”

    Lance was visibly taken aback. “You’re wearing my choker.”

    “No shit.” Keith pushed past him, tugging his black converse on. “Let’s go.”

    Lance stared at Keith. Keith assumed it was because he had stolen his shit. Why else would he stare like that? It was like he couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

    “We’re gonna be late. Let’s go.” Keith held open the door for Lance. Lance followed him down the stairs to the parking garage, where Keith took the passenger seat.

    “Why the hell did you get so dressed up?” Lance started the car.

    Keith shrugged. “No reason. Felt like it.”

    Lance glanced at him as he drove towards the club. “Uh huh. You trying to pick up a guy?”

    “Maybe.” Keith chuckled. He stared out the window as Lance passed the Castle. He could already see a long line of people out front.

    Lance shook his head and turned the corner. “You better not have sex in our club, Keith. You know Allura would make you charge for it.”

    “Jesus, Lance. I wasn’t even considering it.” Keith got out of the car as soon as he could. “I’m meeting a friend at the bar down the road. I’ll see you in a bit.”

    “Alright. See you inside, man.” Lance locked his car and headed for the back entrance.

    Keith waited until Lance was out of sight before turning and walking towards the Castle. He was only gonna go for a few minutes. Just to give Lotor his bracelet back. That was all.

    He stood at the back of the line, messing around on his phone. He had no idea who or what the party was for, and just hoped the bracelet would work.

    A hand grabbed his arm and he looked up. “Red, I’m glad you came.” Lotor stood in front of him, hair up in a beanie and wearing a hoodie and leggings. “Why don’t you come through the back with me? It’s easier.”

    Keith nodded, putting his phone away. “You sure it’s fine?”

    “Don’t worry.” Lotor led him through a surprisingly clean alley, and up to a plain metal door. “You can wait in the back room while we get ready.”

    Keith followed Lotor through the door, blinking away the bright lights of the back room. “Sure.” He sat on the offered stool, eyes trained on Lotor as he walked through the room, stripping off his hoodie.

    Keith was starting to question his crush on Lance.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Comments make me feel less alone in this cold, bleak and hateful world we like to call our own.


	4. The Plot Thiccens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooo what a doozy of a chapter I hope I'm not angering people who click on this for Klance. I promise there will be Klance content soon, I just like forcing myself to write things that make me angry. I hope y'all like the new chapter! It's my longest to date because I wrote it on the plane home from Spain and was a little loopy on Xanax. Enjoy!!!

    Keith sipped whatever fruity drink Lotor had given him. After Lotor had gotten ready, he’d led Keith out to the main room, showing him a booth in the corner where he wouldn’t be bothered.

    “Red, you look bored.” Lotor slid into the booth opposite Keith, sliding shut a curtain Keith hadn’t noticed before. He was wearing tight black shorts and dress shoes, and Keith swore he had highlighted his chest; the light caught on it and made it look almost lavender. His hair was down now, cascading over his shoulders.

    “Oh.” Keith didn’t know what to say.

    “I have a half hour before I have to go on. Mind if we talk for a while?” Lotor smiled at him, leaning back in his seat.

    Keith shrugged.

    “Wonderful. I’m assuming your name isn’t actually Red?” Lotor tilted his head. “It’s your stage name, right?”

    Keith nodded. “Yeah. Didn’t feel too great giving a random stripper my name.”

    “Of course.” Lotor chuckled, and the noise did things to Keith’s heart. “Well, I hope I’ve earned your trust? One dancer to another?”

    Keith laughed. “Yeah, I suppose. I’m Keith.” He extended a hand.

    Lotor took his hand and kissed Keith’s knuckles, keeping eye contact. “You already know my name, but it’s wonderful to finally know yours.”

    Keith could feel his face heating up. “Uh… yeah.” He coughed.

    “So, Keith. Do you often go out?” Lotor hadn’t let go of his hand.

    Keith swallowed the nerves building up in his throat. “No. I just… stay home. Whenever I go out my roommate makes me dress like this.” He gestured at his clothes, trying to make an excuse for his clothes other than 'You're hot and I want to impress you.'

    Lotor’s eyes trailed across the choker on Keith’s neck. “You look wonderful, Keith. Do you not enjoy wearing these things?”

    Keith laughed awkwardly. He wasn’t used to compliments. “No. This choker is really uncomfortable.”

    Lotor hummed and leaned forward, gently shifting the gold vine. His face was less than a few inches from Keith’s. “It looks quite sharp.” He looked up at Keith.

    The booth was suddenly much warmer than it had been. Keith’s breath caught as Lotor smirked. The taller dancer’s eyes shot down to Keith’s lips. “A shame. You look wonderful in it.” He sat back. “I’ll try to find something similar that’s a bit more comfortable for you.”

    Keith cleared his throat. “You uh… You don’t have to.”

    “Nonsense.” Lotor lifted the hand he still had yet to release. “You’re wearing the bracelet. I’ll get you a choker to match.”

    Keith looked away. “You said I needed it to get in.”

    “So I did.” Lotor gently intertwined their fingers. “I didn’t expect for you to be waiting in line. I didn’t expect you to show up at all.” Keith looked up at him. “I also didn’t expect you to look this… attractive.”

    Keith tried to hide his blush by running his free hand through his hair. “Oh.”

    “Would you mind watching me dance? I want someone to give me feedback other than compliments on my body.” Lotor stood, pulling Keith up by his hand.

    “Sure.” Keith’s mouth felt far too dry. He grabbed his drink and tried to smoothly take a sip. He must have succeeded, because Lotor didn’t even seem to notice, releasing his hand to pull the curtain back.

    “I’ll be on next. Enjoy yourself until then, alright, Keith?” Lotor smiled as he led Keith to a seat right by the stage. He waved and walked towards the employee door, smiling at fawning women and a few nearly drooling men as he passed.

    Keith tried to shake off the weird haze he got from just looking at Lotor and turned his attention to the stage. The current dancer was one he vaguely recognised, he’d sat next to Lotor while Keith waited for him to get ready. The man wasn’t that great. Most of his dance involved grinding, either into the air or on the pole.

    And then it was Lotor’s turn. Keith’s eyes couldn’t leave him. The song was unfamiliar to Keith, and slower than he would have chosen, but damn good. Lotor’s leg hooked around the pole and he winked at Keith before hauling himself up, muscles flexing. His hair caught the light and made Keith wonder if he put glitter in his hair.  
_I like the snake on your_

_Tattoo_

_I like the ivy and the_

_Ink blue_

    Lotor inverted himself on the pole, hair hanging down towards the floor. He lifted himself up and slid down to kneel with his chest against the pole.

    Keith was admittedly, a little obsessed.

_Put me on to your black motorcycle_

    Lotor slowly turned, eyes snapping to Keith. His lips curled up in the barest hint of a smile.

_Fifties baby doll dress for my I do_

    Somehow, Lotor found a way to hold himself up with only one leg wrapped around the pole, and Keith could feel his heart racing.

_It only takes two hours to Nevada_

_I wear your sparkle_

_You call me your momma_

    Keith’s hand gripped his knee, trying to control himself as Lotor danced. He tried to distract himself by watching Lotor’s legs for any mistakes in technique but all that did was make him more hypnotized.

_Let me put on a show for you, daddy_

_Let me put on a show_

    Keith gulped. Maybe coming here was a bad idea, but maybe it was a really good idea. Lotor made eye contact with him as he dropped his back down the pole, grinning. Keith gulped and hid in his drink, shifting his legs to cover his growing… problem. His phone buzzed and saved him from having to look at Lotor again.

**Shiro: Lance is pissed off.**

**Keith: I know. Tell him I’m sorry. I got dragged away by my friend.**

    Keith winced at the lie. He hated lying to Shiro, but his brother was nothing if not honest. He didn’t want Lance finding out why he wasn’t at the Blue Paladin.

**Shiro: By friend do you mean the guy with white hair you met last night?**

**Keith: How did you find out?**

**Shiro: I saw him take you to the back when I parked my car. I won’t tell Lance, but you have to when you get back to your apartment.**

**Keith: I will. Thanks, Shiro.**

    He clicked his phone off and looked up to see Lotor dancing with his eyes closed again. The song ended and the white haired dancer’s eyes opened, immediately trained on Keith. Keith stopped breathing for a second.

    Lotor gave him a tiny wave and strutted off the stage. Keith’s eyes followed him the whole way, only looking away after Lotor had disappeared behind a curtain. He had no idea what had just happened- he’d never really enjoyed watching other dancers. Mostly because he was so used to seeing their sets as they practiced, but even before, he’d never thought it was as great as people always said. Lotor made all the other dancers look amateur. He sat and watched another dancer for a few minutes, although he was still thinking of Lotor.

    “Red, Lotor’s asking for you.” Keith jumped and turned to look at the dancer who’d spoken.

    “Oh, thanks.” Keith stood and cleared his throat awkwardly.

    “He’s in the back. Just go in, you don’t have to knock.” The dancer smiled and walked away, leaving Keith standing in the middle of the floor, blushing slightly. He shook his head and headed to the employee door, slowly pushing it open.

    “Keith! Come in, I’m heading home early.” Lotor smiled at him, tying his still-wet hair up in a bun. He myst have just showered. “Are you hungry?”

    Keith sat on a stool next to Lotor. “I guess.”

    “Would you want to go get some food? I’ll pay.” Lotor pulled a shirt over his head.

    “Oh. You don’t have to pay.” Keith’s mouth was dry again.

    Lotor stood and pulled on a pair of dress shoes. “Nonsense. I’ll pay for you. To thank you for coming.”

    Keith blushed. “I just showed up, it isn’t anything to thank me for.”

    “These parties are exceedingly boring. My set always ends up sloppy and careless. With you here I had a reason to dance well.” Lotor offered a hand. “Shall we go?”

    His hands looked soft. Keith needed to stop thinking gay things. “Sure.” He took Lotor’s hand.

    Lotor kissed his hand for the second time that night, fixing Keith with a stare that made his heart pound. “Did you enjoy the show, Keith?”

    Keith nodded. “You were…” He gulped. “You were really good. Better than any I’ve seen.”

    Lotor’s grin was blinding. “Wonderful.” He wrapped an arm around Keith’s shoulders. “I hope you don’t mind me driving you? We can take a cab if you’re worried.”

    Keith was about to wave off his offer. As soon as he opened his mouth to speak, all he could think was ‘ _you’ve known him for less than 2 days, why should you trust him?’_

    “A cab would be nice. I don’t like not trust you or anything--” Keith’s rambling was cut off by Lotor’s chuckle.

    “It’s quite alright. I understand.” He led Keith out of the back door and to the street, flagging down a cab. He held open the door for Keith, smiling. “Please, after you.”

    Keith slid into the back seat, awkwardly scooting over to the other side. “Where are we going?”

     “You will see, my dear.” Lotor leaned forward to give an address to the cabbie. Keith almost didn’t notice the pet name with how Lotor’s shirt rode up his back and showed an intricate corner of a tattoo Keith hadn’t seen while the man was dancing.

    “Oh.” Keith looked away quickly as Lotor sat back and smiled at him.

    “So, Keith. I know nothing about you.” Lotor’s voice was suddenly much softer. It made Keith’s stomach do flips.

    “And I know nothing about you.” _‘Holy shit I didn’t sound dumb I’m so proud of myself”_

    Lotor laughed. “Fair. What would you like to know?” He leaned back, still watching Keith.

    “Um… Why do you use your actual name? If Lotor is your real name.” Keith couldn’t help himself- he glanced at Lotor’s lips.

    “It is. My name gets me… shall we say, recognition? Having a wealthy and powerful father is useful in this business. I don't have to worry about my safety.” Lotor lifted Keith's hand, inspecting each of his rings.

    “Your father is fine with you stripping?” Keith stared. If his father were still alive Keith knew he wouldn't be proud.

    “He's… he doesn't stop me. I'd like to see him try.” Lotor’s face hardened.

    Keith gulped. Suddenly, this Barbie seemed a little more dangerous than expected.

    “Apologies, Keith. I should not bother you with my life problems.” Lotor smiled at him. “We should be arriving soon.”

    Keith nodded. He finally glanced out the window at where the cab had driven them.

    Keith nearly gasped as he saw the expensive neighborhood they were in. High rise apartments, luxury stores and hotels, everything Keith could never dream of affording.

    “Here we are.” Lotor opened his door and got out, extending a hand to Keith, who gladly took it to pull himself from the cab. Lotor handed what seemed to be a business card to the cabbie. “Speak to my father for payment.”

    To Keith's surprise, the man nodded and drove off. “Who the hell is your dad??”

    Lotor laughed. “Someone important. Shall we?” He gestured to an expensive looking restaurant.

    Keith glanced down at the tight black pants and black crop top he wore. “Somehow I don't think I fit the dress code.”

    “Nonsense. You look stunning.” Lotor pulled him to the door, one arm around Keith's waist.

    He'd never been in a 5 star restaurant before, but Keith could tell he would never like his old pizza place down the road as much again. The walls were veritably dripping with gold, and everyone inside looked like they made more in a day than Keith could ever hope to make in his life.

    “You're kidding. Lotor, I eat cheap pizza and hot pockets every day, I don't belong here.” He hissed at the dancer leading him through the sea of much richer people.

    “Hush. You belong here more than some of these gold diggers do.” He shot a glare out at a group of women.

    Keith nearly asked, then remembered the look on Lotor’s face in the car. “Oh. Um… thanks?”

    Lotor smiled at him and pulled out a chair at a secluded table for two. “Please, have a seat.”  
Keith sat, letting Lotor push his chair in. “This place looks so expensive.”

    “It's a bit of money, sure. Nothing you don't deserve.” Lotor winked at Keith as he sat in his own chair. “I hope you don't mind me spending so much on you. You're one of the best dancers I've ever seen.”

    Keith shook his head hard. “No, no, it's fine! I just… you should spend your money on someone who isn't wearing a 5 dollar body chain from Amazon.”

    Lotor tilted his head, still wearing that intoxicating half smile. “But why should I do that? You look more beautiful than the women wearing thousand dollar gowns and hundred dollar makeup.”

    Keith blushed bright red, looking away. “Oh. Thank you.”

    “Of course. Now, my dear, are you hungry?” Lotor raised his hand and a server rushed over.

    “I guess.” Keith watched several servers follow the first, carrying wine and champagne.

    “The usual. For both of us.” Lotor smiled as the servers poured him a glass of wine that looked frighteningly like blood. “Wine, champagne?”

    “Um… I've never had either.” Keith never really had a reason to try champagne, and wine always seemed so dumb. Why drink grape juice when you could slam back a shot of whiskey?

    “Champagne, then.” He nodded at a server who poured golden, bubbly liquid into a flute for Keith.

    Keith gently took the glass and looked at Lotor, who lifted his own.

    “Try it. It's the best in town, in my opinion.” Lotor sipped his wine, smiling.

    Keith took a small sip of the champagne and blinked. It was surprisingly good. “It's… really good.”

    Lotor laughed. “I'm glad you like it, Keith.”

    Keith smiled at him. “Tastes like debt I'll never pay off.”

    This made Lotor laugh harder. “Oh, I like you, Keith. You have no idea how dull the people in places like these can be. I'm glad at least someone can make a joke.” Lotor leaned back in his chair. “I'm quite glad I met you.”

    “I'm glad I met you, too.” Keith grinned at Lotor. “I have no idea what kind of food this place serves.”

    “Do you have food allergies?” Lotor asked. When Keith shook his head, he smiled. “I'm sure you'll love it. It's none of that tiny amount of food on a huge plate nonsense.”

    Keith laughed. “Great. I was worried I was gonna leave hungrier than when I arrived.”

    Lotor chuckled. “You have no reason to worry about portion size here. And don't even think about paying. I'll buy you whatever you need.”

    Keith smiled and sipped his champagne. Maybe having a sugar daddy wouldn't be all that bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've enjoyed. http://www.strawpoll.me/16569235 Vote to choose what happens next. Comments keep my heart warm while my decaying corpse cools around it.


	5. Maybe Don't Do That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith makes a maybe bad decision that involves Lotor and angers Lance. Honestly, what's new?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhhhh god you have no idea how hard it was to finish this chapter. 10 days of struggling. Someone needs to save me because my asexual ass has no idea what's going on.

    Keith covered his eyes with a hand, trying to stifle his laughter. He pushed his empty plate forward to rest his elbows on the table, laughing into his hands.    
    “You have no idea how hard it was to get all that out of my hair. It was stained pink for 2 weeks!” Lotor grinned, sipping his wine. “Ah, but I suppose it is getting late. Shall we head back?”

    Keith smiled at him. “Yeah. You wanna come back to my apartment?” His brain was screaming about how bad of an idea that was, mostly  _ Lance is already pissed, do you really wanna piss him off more? _

    Lotor returned his smile. “I would be honored to.” He stood and extended a hand to Keith.

    Keith stood and took his hand. “Then let’s go.”

    “I’ll get us a taxi.” Lotor led him back through the restaurant, smiling at the hostess as they passed. “Oh, it’s raining...” He frowned at the windows.

    “I can handle some rain.” Keith tugged Lotor outside, shuddering when the cold rain hit his skin.

    Lotor wrapped Keith in his arms, laughing. “Well, aren’t you brave? Don’t catch cold.”

    “I won’t. You’re warm enough.” Keith grinned up at Lotor.

    “Am I now?” Lotor flagged down a cab. “Well, Keith, I suppose I should do my best to warm you up?”

    Keith blushed and got in the cab, telling the driver. “If you want.” 

    Lotor chuckled, the sound making Keith’s stomach do flips. “I definitely do want.”

    “Then I’ll see about kicking out my roommate.” Keith pulled out his phone to see 3 missed calls from Lance.  _ Shit, he’s already pissed, isn’t he? _

    Lotor’s hand on his thigh distracted Keith, forcing him to put his phone down and look at the white-haired man beside him. He’d never really looked at his eyes. They were a deep shade of purple, and Keith couldn’t tell if they were natural or dangerously realistic contacts. His lashes were long and just as bright white as the rest of his hair. Keith struggled to keep his thoughts about hair above the belt. Lotor’s lips were curled up in a smile, and he reached up to hold Keith’s chin.

    “Enjoying the view, dear?” The dancer’s voice was low, and Keith nearly lost his mind. How could someone be so damn  _ hot??? _

    “Maybe.” Keith didn’t mean to sound so breathy. 

    Lotor’s smile twitched upwards. “I suppose I might say the same, Keith.”

    Keith coughed and looked away, trying to keep his body from reacting to Lotor’s flirting. “Oh. We’re almost there.”

    Lotor hummed and looked out the window. “Your neighborhood is beautiful.”

    Keith stared at him incredulously. “You’re kidding, right? I live in like, the worst part of town.”

    “Ah, but it’s so much more personal than my area.” Lotor smiled as the cab stopped.

    Keith mumbled to himself about money, pulling out his wallet.

    “Keith, remember, I’m paying.” Lotor pulled a bill from his pocket and slid it to the cabby before Keith could see what it was.

    Keith shook his head and climbed out of the cab. “I’m paying for something eventually.”

    Lotor’s laugh hit his ears, and Keith turned to face him. The dancer was standing on the sidewalk in front of Keith’s shitty apartment, looking up at the old building. “You’ll pay for things as long as I don’t find out, darling.”

    Keith crossed behind the cab and stood beside him. “You look so out of place here. Let’s go inside before you get mugged.”

    Lotor chuckled, following Keith into the building. “I’m sure you would protect me.” His hand snaked around Keith’s waist as they waited for the elevator.

    Keith tried to subtly take a deep breath to calm himself down. “I’m sure I’d try.”

    As soon as they stepped into the elevator, Lotor turned to face him, hands resting on Keith’s hips. “You’re so sweet.”

    Keith froze, staring up at the hottest man he’d ever seen, who he had just gone on a date with, who had flirted with him. “Thank you.”

    Lotor smirked. “What floor, beautiful?”

    “F-Fourth.” Keith swallowed the nerves building in his chest and hit the button labeled 4. 

    Lotor tilted Keith’s chin up, looking at him like he was some precious artifact. “You really are beautiful.”

    “I-I’m not but thank you.” Keith tried to keep his voice level.

    Lotor leaned down, smiling. “I hope I can change your mind, lovely.”

    Keith gulped. The elevator dinged and he nearly dragged Lotor down the hall, digging his keys out of his pocket and fumbling with them. Finally, the door was open, and Keith pulled the taller dancer inside.

    Lance looked over from the couch, immediately glaring at Lotor. “What the hell is he doing here?”

    Keith threw his keys onto the table. “What are you so mad for?”

    “I’m sorry, when did you meet him? Yesterday? You’re not even sure he’s not a murderer.” Lance spat, standing up and crossing the room. “What the fuck, Keith?” He crossed his arms, standing directly in his roommate’s way.

    “Oh, so when I bring someone I’ve just met back it’s dangerous, but you can bring home girls every other night? What a good policy, Lance.” Keith cut back, shoving him out of the way. Lotor followed Keith quietly. “I’m sorry about Lance, Lotor, he’s only an asshole when it comes to other people’s lives.”

    Lance rolled his eyes. “The girls are different-”

    “Oh, yeah, I forgot, that’s straight. Whoops! Silly me! I didn’t realize you were a homophobic piece of shit, Lance! I didn’t know that was possible in our line of work.” Keith turned on Lance, right in his face. “I’ll just go hide in my closet now, won’t bother your little straight dick any longer with my personal life.” He took Lotor’s arm and stormed down the hall into his room.

    Lotor gently closed the door behind them. “He seems… well,I don’t quite know how to phrase this and not sound bad…”

    Keith laughed, the sound more anger than joy. “He’s a dick. I don’t know what the fuck is his problem. He’s never acted like this before. I’m sorry about him.”

    “It’s alright, Keith. Will you need somewhere to stay? I don’t think you should live with someone that treats you like this.” Lotor tilted his head. “I can offer you a bed in my home, or I can help you with a loft I own.”

    “No- No, I’m okay!! He’s never like this, I have no idea what’s wrong with him.” Keith took Lotor’s hand. “You don’t have to do anything for me.”

    Lotor smiled and tilted Keith’s chin up, leaning over him. “I’m still going to.” He gently kissed Keith, holding the side of his face.

    Keith’s heart all but stopped. He slowly kissed back, internally screaming. He jumped back as his door slammed open. 

    “Keith, can you- Oh. Wonderful, could you be any more reckless?” Lance threw one of Keith’s shirts at them. “Keith, you barely know him! I don't know what you think I do, but at least I-”

    “I didn’t ask for your opinion, Lance!” Keith yelled. Lance froze, expression hardening. He turned and left the room, and after a few seconds, the front door slammed.

    Lotor pulled Keith into his arms. “Oh, Keith, I’m sorry.”

    Keith kissed Lotor again. “Shut up don’t talk about it.” He pushed on Lotor’s chest, backing him up against the wall. The taller dancer holds Keith’s waist, long fingers slipping beneath his shirt. Keith shivers and presses closer to Lotor. It’s really easy to forget about Lance when he focuses on the white haired dancer currently kissing him.

    Lotor pulls away slightly. “Sorry to disappoint you, love, but I would rather we leave some things for the second or third date.” He mumbled into Keith’s lips.

    “So there’ll be more?” Keith smiled and stepped back.

    Lotor chuckled. “Of course. You’re not disappointed?”

    “God, no. You’re still kissing me, right?” Keith smirked. 

    “I don’t think I could resist.” Lotor ran his hand along Keith’s jaw. “Kissing you is more fun than expected.”

    Keith stepped back, tugging Lotor to the bed. “Good.” He fell back onto the bed, propped up on his elbows. He grinned as Lotor leaned over the bed, holding himself up on one hand right beside Keith’s head. He tugged Lotor down by the back of his neck, kissing him. Keith’s heart pounded in his chest. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been so excited to just kiss someone. Lotor’s lips were unsurprisingly very soft, and tasted like mint. Keith loved mint. Lotor climbed onto the bed, sitting in Keith’s lap. Keith nearly stopped breathing. He tangled a hand in Lotor’s hair, entirely forgetting everything that had just happened.

    Lance grumbled, pulling his thin jacket closer around his shoulders. He should have grabbed a better one, but he wasn’t exactly thinking straight with his crush making out with some asshole stripper he’d only just met. Sure, he was being kinda hypocritical, but this was different, this was  _ Keith. _ Keith didn’t deserve to be messing around with some albino Barbie doll with fancy clothes and nice hair and much better dancing than Lance.

    “Damn it.” Lance muttered, pulling his phone from his pocket and calling someone, anyone. He hit a random contact from his list of “dumbass friends i hate,” aka his closest friends. He held his phone to his ear, walking down the street without direction.

    “Hello? Lance, it’s super late, what’s up?” Hunk, Lance’s closest friend now that Keith was obsessed with that asshole dancer, sounded exhausted.

    “Oh, hey, Hunk. You mind if I crash on your couch?” Lance tried to not sound as desperate as he was.  
“Yeah, what’s up? You sound worried. Something happened with Keith?” Hunk always knew what Lance meant.

    Lance laughed awkwardly. “Yeah, I said some stuff I shouldn’t have, and he got mad. I kinda kicked myself out I guess?”

    “You can sleep on my couch as long as you need! I’ll make you cookies. Pidge is here too, but they’re asleep. You have my key still?” Hunk’s smile was audible. He loved taking care of his friends.

    “Yeah, man. I’ll be over in a few minutes.” Lance hung up and pulled up his ride-share app, hoping he could get a ride quickly. It was cold. He hit the home button and glared at his home screen; a photo of Keith and Lance smiling like idiots at the beach they’d gone to as an impromptu road trip. God, he was an idiot. Of course Keith liked Lotor more. Who wouldn’t? Lance was nobody compared to that rich, hot, barbie doll. He should have given up on Keith months ago. He wasn’t going to, but he should have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaay, Lance is a little bisexual mess! And Keith is gonna smash some albino barbie lookin' fuck! Can you tell I love Lance a lot by how much I torture the poor boy? Okay time for me to suffer as I write the next chapter entitled gay suffering 2: electric boogaloo  
> no seriously that might be the title  
> Save me god.
> 
> If you wanna know what I listen to while suffering, I jam to lots of NSP covers of 80's bops and some good old fashioned weird sea shanty called "The Mariner's Revenge." Comments repair the jagged edges of the hole in my soul left by years of mental abuse and trauma.


	6. One (more like one million am I right) Night Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor and Keith bond, Keith decides who he wants more, And Lance... well, Lance is a bisexual pining mess, what do you honestly expect at this point?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for any mistakes in formatting stuff, working with some new techniques for getting these chapters up quicker. You ready for a whole chapter of me pretending I know where I'm going with this fic? Me neither! Let's go!

   Keith hummed softly, digging through his refrigerator for something to eat. He grabbed an apple that didn’t look too bruised and made a mental note to go shopping for real food later before turning around to find himself less than an inch from Lotor. “Jesus- Holy shit, you scared me! How do you move so quietly??”  
   “Oh, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you, Keith.” Lotor pulled him into his arms, smiling. “You look quite cute with bedhead.”  
   “And you somehow still look perfect. What the hell, Lotor?” Keith grinned up at him, apple forgotten in his hand.  
   “It’s the wealth. It’s impossible for me to look bad.” The dancer chuckled, running his hand down Keith’s spine. Keith shivered.  
   “That explains it. You wanna share some of that? I’ve got some bills to pay.” He sort-of-joked.  
   “Send me your bills. I’ll pay them for you.” Lotor sounded entirely serious.  
   Keith stared at him. “O-Oh. No, no, don’t- I can pay my own bills.”  
   “Are you sure? I would hate to let you worry about money, my dear.” He reached up and brushed a bit of hair from Keith’s face.  
   Keith could feel himself turning bright red. “I’m fine! I can pay them just fine, really.” When he’d thought about a sugar daddy, he’d imagined it more as a joke, but after sleeping curled up on Lotor’s chest, it seemed a little more realistic, especially now that Lotor was offering to pay his bills.  
   “Are you sure, love?” Lotor kissed his forehead. “I don’t think I’d sleep well knowing you worry about your bills.”  
   “How am I supposed to tell Lance that you’re paying our bills?” Keith smiled at the kiss.  
   “True. But if you ever do move out, I’m paying for everything. I’ll set you up like a king.” Lotor pulled him closer, grinning.  
   Keith opened his mouth to respond. Both of them jumped when Keith’s phone rang from the table. Keith extracted himself from Lotor and scooped it up, quickly answering.       “Yeah?”  
   “Keith! Lance was at Hunk’s, but he should be heading home. Just so you don’t worry. What’s this I hear about you taking random men home?” Shiro’s voice was echoing on the other line.  
   Keith sighed. “He’s not a random man, tell Lance to keep his fucking nose out of my business. I trust him, we didn’t fuck, and that’s better than Lance can say with all the girls he brings home. What do you want, Shiro?” He glanced at Lotor, who looked worried.  
   “I wanted to check on you, Keith. I can’t worry about my brother?”  
   “Why the hell would you worry about me? What, I can’t bring a guy home?” Keith growled.  
   “I was worried because of what Lance said. I trust your judgement, Keith.” Shiro sounded like a Dad™ again. Keith hated when he did that.  
   “Yeah. Whatever. Is that it?” Keith leaned back against Lotor, who wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist.  
   “No, I wanted to invite you to dinner. You can bring someone if you want.” Shiro’s smile was audible. “Bring your friend Lance calls ‘Albino Barbie’”  
   Lotor, who had rested his chin atop Keith’s head, chuckled. “I’ll take that as a compliment. Do you mind if I use your shower?”  
   “No, go ahead.” Keith smiled as LOtor kissed his cheek and headed down the hall.  
   “Was that him?” Keith had nearly forgotten he was on the phone; Lotor had a wonderful ass when he walked away.  
   “Yeah. His name is Lotor.” Keith mumbled.  
   “The dancer? Oh, he’s hot. Well, bring him if you want.” Shiro sounded proud of him. For once.  
   “What? Shiro are you-”  
   “Bye Keith!” Shiro hung up before Keith could finish.  
   Keith sighed and threw his phone onto the couch. He flopped down beside it, staring at the blank TV. “What the fuck.”  
   The door creaked open and a guilty looking Lance shuffled in. “Heyyy… What’s up?”  
   “Lance.” Keith didn’t have time for apologies. “Lotor is in the shower. You’ll have to wait to wash off the alcohol.”  
   Lance inhaled sharply and nodded, shuffling to his room. Keith almost felt bad. Almost.

   Keith sighed and paused his movie. It had been hours since Lance went out partying, and even longer since Lotor had left, promising to text Keith. He had, but texting was nothing like getting to kiss probably the hottest man alive. He was bored. Even a mothman documentary couldn’t entertain him.  
   “I need some food.” he mumbled to himself, standing up. As he walked to the kitchen, he heard someone stumbling down the hall, and Lance’s giggle, the one that used to make Keith virtually swoon, echoing in the hall. He turned and glared at the door, waiting for Lance to burst in with some new girl attached to his side. Therefore, he was shocked to see Lance shove open the door and drag a guy in, neck covered in red marks that were beginning to purple.  
   “Ohhh Keith! I thought you would be asleep. This is uh…” Lance stared at the guy beside him in a drunken haze.  
   “Mark.” The other drunk supplied.  
   “Mark! This is Mark. You might need headphones.” Lance giggled again and dragged Mark down the hall and into his bedroom.  
   Keith huffed. The hell was Lance doing, judging him for bringing home a guy and then doing the exact same thing? He regretted having a crush on Lance. He stomped to his room and tried to drown out the already sexual noises with music. In between songs, though, he could hear everything. God, why did it affect him so much? He needed to stop thinking about how damn good Lance sounded. Did Lance bottom? He hoped Lance bottomed.  
   No, he didn’t hope any of that! He hated Lance, Lance was awful, only doing this to fuck with Keith, a hypocrite, an asshole, nothing compared to Lotor.  
   Lotor. Keith shot up in bed, grabbing his phone and rushing to the door, scooping up his keys and tugging on his shoes before any new noise could convince him to stay and crouch outside Lance’s door, working out his ‘problem’ with one hand over his mouth. He threw open the door and rushed out, slamming it shut. That felt good. So did texting ‘you up?’ to the white haired dancer.  
**Lotor: Of course, what is it?**  
**Keith: It fine if I sleep with you tonight?**  
   Keith cringed at his own phrasing  
**Lotor: I’ll pick you up. Where are you?**  
**Keith: Outside my apartment building. It’s cold as shit, hurry up.**  
**Lotor: I’m on my way, love**  
   Keith still flushed a bit when Lotor called him ‘love.’ It was weird to hear any pet name, but with Lotor’s accent it sounded much more intimate. Even through text he always sounded more loving than anyone Keith had ever been with before, and they’d only spoken for a day. Whatever, who cared? Keith just needed to get his mind off Lance for a while. Maybe show him up by sleeping with someone hotter, richer, and better than whatever that asshole’s name was. Mark? Fuck Mark. He leaned against his building, staring at the 24 hour deli across the street and debating on buying alcohol. Fuck it, Lotor has better. He waited, fiddling with the small pocket knife on his keychain.  
   “Keith, love, are you okay?” Lotor jumped out of an expensive sports car, pulling Keith into a tight hug.  
   “Yeah. Do me a favor.” Keith clung to Lotor.  
   “Anything.” Lotor buried his face in Keith’s hair.  
   “I need to forget a lot of shit.” He kissed Lotor’s jaw.  
   The dancer laughed. “I can do that. Let me get your door for you, love.” He opened the passenger side door, gesturing for Keith to get in.  
   “Thank you.” Keith slid into his seat, impressed by just how expensive the car was. He wasn’t sure what he expected, but somehow the car was more impressive than he would have thought.  
   “Do you want to stop and get anything?” Lotor sat in the driver’s seat, pulling away from Keith’s building.  
   “Uh… You hungry?” Keith asked, glancing up at his floor. All the lights were out.  
   “I could eat some greasy, fatty fast food. Where should we go?” Lotor’s smile was infectious.  
   Keith laughed. “Sonic. The one out by the old Walmart, since that parking lot is like, empty.”  
   “Do you have plans for what we might do in that car park, love?” Lotor smirked.  
   “You have never sounded so British, Lotor. And yes, I do. Although not my original plans, your car is too nice for that.” Keith rolled down his window, sticking his arm out into the frigid night air and letting the wind push it up and down.  
   “I have enough nice cars, love. What’s a few stains or rips? What do you want?” The white-haired dancer pulled into the Sonic drive-thru.  
   Keith stared at him. “God, you’re literally the most attractive man I’ve ever seen.” He shook his head and leaned across Lotor to order. “Onion rings, like… 3 large onion rings. Large tater tots, uhh…. The mozzarella sticks? Oooh, those chili tots look like they could kill me, some of those. The bacon… cheese… the thing with the square bread, whatever that is. 2 Oreo shakes, large… And that ocean water thing. Large.” He kissed Lotor as he sat back down. “You want anything?”  
   Lotor laughed. “I’m sure you’ll share, love. That’s it!” He shook his head at the total. “This food shocks me at how cheap it seems, yet how easy it is to spend money.”  
   “Am I allowed to pay?” Keith reached for his wallet.  
   “No.” Lotor took his hand and pulled forward, smiling. “Would you find some music for us, love?” He gestured at an aux cord in the center console.  
   “I’d be glad to.” Keith grabbed the cable and fumbled to put it in his phone, not wanting to let go of Lotor’s hand. Eventually he got it and scrolled through his music, trying to find something that wasn’t emo rock from the mid-2000s.  
   Lotor took the 3 bags of food and tray of drinks, carefully setting them in the tiny backseat. “I don’t mind your music, play whatever you want to.” He smiled at Keith as he turned the car into the old Walmart parking lot, stopping under an old street lamp.  
   “Sure, you say that now.” Keith stared at his music library. It’s all cheesy love songs and emo rock, not counting his set songs.  
   “Hit shuffle.” Lotor pressed a button, his seat sliding back. He reached over and did the same for Keith. “There we are, much easier to eat.”  
   Keith grumbled and hit shuffle, relieved when the song was a newer Panic! At The DIsco song, and not something embarrassing like Mr. Brightside. Keith fucking loved Mr. Brightside.  
   “Oh, I love this song. Well chosen, Keith’s phone.” Lotor grabbed the bags of food.  
   Keith laughed and tossed his phone onto the dashboard, grabbing for his onion rings.  
   “Aren’t you hungry?” Lotor chuckled and passed him the boxes.  
   “Have you ever eaten a Sonic onion ring? They’re fucking heavenly.” Keith shoved one into his mouth and moaned accidentally. They were amazing.  
   “I haven’t, should I try one? Am I allowed to touch your stash of food?” Lotor opened a second box.  
   “Go the fuck ahead.” Keith mumbled around his mouthful of onion ring. He opened the oreo shake to dip the rings in, waiting for Lotor’s reaction.  
   The dancer neatly bit into the onion ring, and instantly his face lit up. He swallowed. “They’re amazing!” He exclaimed.  
   “I know, right?” Keith dunked a second ring into the shake, dropping it into his open mouth in order to avoid dripping everywhere.  
   “Did you… I’m sorry, why did you just…” Lotor stared at him in confusion.  
   “Don’t worry, Lotor, I’ll teach you how poor people eat food. We don’t all drink champagne and wine with our meals. And don’t ever diss ice cream and fried food, okay?” Keith pointed an accusatory tater tot at him.  
   Lotor laughed and held his hands up in defeat. “Alright, alright. Teach me how to eat fast food.”  
   Keith grinned and started to explain what fried treats could and could not be dipped in shakes, and what kind of shakes they had to be. He liked Lotor more than he expected to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shut up, Keith, Mr. Brightside is not embarrassing, The song Keith plays is Dying In LA, which is actually the song that came up when I hit shuffle on my phone. Keith inherited my library of dodie, kpop, P!ATD, edgy 2008 emo rock, and assorted stripper music. Fight me. That Sonic order? Actually what I wanna eat as of writing this.  
> Playlist for this chapter!!!  
> Crush- Tessa Violet  
> Mr. Brightside- The Killers  
> Dying In LA-Panic! At The Disco  
> One Of The Drunks- Panic! At The Disco  
> Assorted Ninja Sex Party covers of 80s bops  
> Sylvia Eden's Love Stories To Tell In The Dark is a great album I blasted on loop while writing the beginning, yall, go check it out! Some spooky tunes for spooky times.  
> Comments give power to the apathetic demon currently possessing my limp, lifeless husk of a body, who sometimes lets me write things.


	7. Short But Absolutely Fucking Deadly Dear God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short dive into Lance's mind, in which he thinks about Keith like a bisexual idiot and has a small breakdown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about how short it is! Again, forgive me for formatting. This one won't have the nice tabs you've come to expect, since I'm just throwing this out as it gets done. I've been really feeling Lance's anxiety-ridden self-hatred recently, so have me torturing my poor blue son. I swear I love Lance and I ship him with Keith okay please just let me torture these babies.

Lance sighed, lying on his back. He was the good kinda sore that came from bringing a guy home, although it could feel better. This week’s catch, Mark, was it? Mark wasn’t the best, but to Lance’s drunk eyes he’d looked enough like Keith to bring him home. Obviously, Keith would be better than Mark. Not that Lance thought about that. Just that Keith was more flexible, and probably had more experience with guys, and… Who was he kidding, Lance thought about Keith having sex. A lot. More than was normal, probably. It can’t be normal to think about your roommate while bottoming for a guy you picked up in a dimly lit club.

“Nhh…. Morning.” Mark mumbled, blankets shifting as he stretched. 

“Morning. Were you expecting to leave before I woke up?” Lance replied, not even looking over at him. 

“A bit. You don’t mind, right?” The man sat up.

“‘Course not. No emotion in it, right?” Lance smiled, the expression not reaching his eyes. He could see Mark getting dressed from the corner of his eye.

“None at all. See you around, Lance. Don’t be afraid to hit me up for another night.” Mark winked at him as he left, which was too much familiarity for Lance.

“Uh-huh.” Lance sat up once the front door closed. He felt… disgusting. He never felt this bad. Then again, he’d never brought a guy back with the express goal of having sex with someone that looked kinda like Keith. He’d never really brought a guy back. Mostly he went with them. He tried to stop thinking about it. When he got up, he noticed that Keith’s door was open. He hated leaving it open, which meant Keith hadn’t been back since about halfway into Lance’s one night stand. He’d felt real disappointment when he heard the front door slam. He’d been kinda relying on Keith maybe listening for most of the night. 

Lance’s phone buzzed, snapping him out of his daze. He dug for it in the piles of clothes on his floor, finally pulling it out from under his desk and unlocking it.

**Hunk: Hey! Good morning, buddy! Want to go to a movie?**

**Lance: What movie?**

**Hunk: Grease! Pidge’s tech class set up a projector on the side of their building and there’s gonna be a big party!**

**Lance: Ah, sorry, man, I just saw my dance schedule. I really gotta practice. I so wish I could go**

Lance threw his phone back onto the pile of hoodies on the floor, ignoring the texts that were still buzzing in. He hated lying. Hated it. Especially lying to Hunk. He knew if he went to go see Grease all it would do was bring back memories of working on floor moves with Keith. They’d both been fighting to have a set to “There Are Worse Things I Could Do,” and they ended up never finishing their sets since they were laughing so hard. Maybe he should practice. Now that Keith only had a few days of vacation left, Lance wanted to be better when his roomate came back to work. Because he  _ had _ to come back to work. He had to. There’s no reason why he wouldn’t. He grabbed his bag and scooped up his phone, hoping it was charged enough.

“Fuck.” He stopped at the living room, staring at the mess. Food wrappers, empty soda cans, a few odd beer bottles. Maybe he should clean? Fuck it. Fuck it! Keith could clean it up when he got back. If he got back. Lance stormed out the door, quickly snatching his keys from the hook by the door.

As soon as he got to the studio, he threw his bag down and locked the door, leaning against it to calm himself down. It wouldn’t do to cry on the pole. You didn’t cry on the pole. Nobody cares what you were going through. Never cry on the pole.

Lance powdered his hands, stripping off the thin hoodie he’d thrown on. Old shorts that were probably Keith’s would have to do. He plugged in his phone, staring at the screen for a second before he hit the “Grease Set” playlist. Why not show up Keith by finishing that first set? He stretched and got ready to pull himself up onto the pole, legs crossed behind it. He took a deep breath and launched up, wrapping his thighs around the pole to support himself, running his hands through his hair as the first lines played through the studio’s speakers.

_ There are worse things I could do _

_ Than go with a boy or two _

_ Even though the neighborhood _

_ Thinks I’m trashy  _

_ And no good _

Lance snapped his body back, head towards the ground, back arched.

_ I suppose it could be true _

_ But there are worse things I could do _

He relaxed, letting himself slip down the pole to lie on the ground, thighs and ankles still wrapped around the pole.

_ I could flirt with all the guys _

_ Smile at them and bat my eyes _

His legs fell open and he slowly sat up, back arched.

_ Press against them when we dance _

_ Make them think they stand a chance _

_ Then refuse to see it through _

He slowly pulled himself up the pole, head back and eyes closed. They’d never gotten past that line. From here on it was all freeform. Lance could feel that about-to-cry knot in his throat.

_ That’s a thing I’d never do. _

Lance exhaled and pulled his legs in, wrapped fully around the pole. He didn’t dare open his eyes. He could hear the music playing but he knew if he moved he’d start crying. You didn’t cry on the pole. Lance was crying on the pole. God damn it. He threw himself back, stumbling up against the wall and sliding down it, head in his hands. The song just kept playing.

_ I could hurt someone like me _

_ Out of spite or jealousy _

Lance sobbed into his hands. He couldn’t stop himself. He’d ruined any chance he got with Keith, and then gone out of his way to make it worse. He was worthless. A literal failure. He couldn’t even follow his own basic rule.

_ But to cry in front of you _

_ That’s the worst thing I could do _

Why did the music have to mock him, too? Lance hated everything. Himself, Keith, the music, the pole, the whole damn studio, and especially that asshole Lotor. He thought he was some kind of rich sugar daddy, baiting Keith away, spoiling him, probably treating him like shit. Lance was sick of it. He was sick of being second best. Sick of being the plan B. He was gonna be someone’s first choice if it took ripping down everything in his life and starting from scratch. He stood, tears still drying on his cheeks and restarted the set, vowing to have it finished by the time Keith got back. He was gonna show him. He’d be the best dancer in town, and he was gonna laugh in that mullet-headed emo’s face when he tried to suck back up Lance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, that wasn't so bad. I'm not sobbing. Shut up. Song is literally listed in the fic u numpty don't expect me to put it here. I listened to sad RENT and some sad Les Miserables, along with the sad parts of Hamilton aka Act 2. Did you like my description of the dance? I don't know if I'm gonna do more of those, let me know what you want from the next dance scene. More of this like description of each chunk or just kinda what I was doing? Comment what you want! Thanks for reading.


	8. Birthday Depression.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super short chapter in honor of everyone's favorite emo stripper Keith's birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about 2 short chapters in a row, I wanted to get this out quick. Hope you guys enjoy!

Keith popped his knuckles and got out of Lotor’s car. “That sounds like a good idea but also it could be more illegal.”  
“Are you suggesting we should commit a crime, love?” Lotor smiled at him from inside the expensive vehicle.   
“We should commit several is what I’m suggesting. What, are you scared?” Keith leaned against the flickering light pole.   
“Never. What’s your idea?” Lotor got out and walked over to him.  
“Oh you know, defacement of government property, some good old fashioned light arson. Maybe more. Depends.” Keith looked up at Lotor, hands in his pockets.  
The taller dancer leaned over Keith, lips centimeters from his. “And what would it depend on?”  
“How fast I get distracted by the godlike man currently not kissing me although he should be.” As soon as the words were out of Keith’s mouth, Lotor’s lips connected with his. He didn’t really have any thoughts over the few seconds the kiss lasted, which was normal for Lotor. He was addicting.  
“Then we should go. Wouldn’t want you to miss out on your crimes because of my distracting existence.” Lotor pulled away and slid into the driver’s seat.  
“Can I drive?” Keith put both his hands on the hood of the car, leaning over it. “Also as a follow up question, what would you do if I wrecked your car?”  
“Go ahead. I have enough cars, just don’t hurt yourself.” Lotor got out and ran his hand along Keith’s waist as he passed.  
“Great.” Keith shivered. He sat in the driver’s seat, staring in awe at the steering wheel. “God it looks like it costs more than my life.”  
“Nonsense. I would never choose this car over something as gorgeous as you.” Lotor leaned back, smiling at Keith.  
“God you’re smooth.” Keith smiled and chuckled nervously as he started the car. “Oh god this is gonna be fun.”  
“I hope so. It wouldn’t do to have you bored, my dear.” Lotor leaned over and kissed his cheek.  
“You do that again and your car is going to be fucking wrecked.” Keith pulled out of the old parking lot and got onto the freeway.   
Lotor just laughed, leaning back. “Oh, but it’s so fun to see you flustered, Keith!” He pulled a pack of cigarettes from the glove compartment. “Do you mind?”  
“Go the fuck ahead.” Keith grinned and sped up on an empty stretch of highway. He laughed when Lotor hit a button that retracted all the windows.  
“Don’t go too fast, there’s a turn ahead.” The dancer bent down to be out of the wind so his cigarette would light.  
“Fight me, Barbie.” Keith sped up, taking the turn at a dangerously high speed.   
Lotor laughed and sat back up, cigarette dancing in his mouth. “It seems you can handle yourself just fine.”  
“Of course I can.” Keith sped up more, laughing. He slowed down once he saw the red tail lights of another car in the distance.   
Lotor shook his head, chuckling. “Take the next exit.”  
“Why?” Keith glanced at him.  
“I’m taking you home.” Lotor flicked ash out of his window.  
“Oh.” Keith took the exit, trying not to freak out.  
“Left up ahead.” Lotor smiled at Keith, smoke curling from his mouth.  
“So should I be worried?” Keith tried to keep his voice even. “You’re not gonna kill me or anything?”  
“I couldn’t kill you, love, you’re far too beautiful.” Lotor pointed at a tall building. “Pull up in front of that one.”  
“Thank god. Dying on my birthday would suck.” Keith stopped the car in the driveway of the luxury apartment building.  
“It’s your birthday?” Lotor turned to him.  
“If it’s past midnight, yeah.” Keith shook his head. “We never really do anything. Sometimes I go out for drinks with my brother.”  
Lotor got out. “Come on, Keith. Let’s go up and celebrate.”  
Keith got out as well, watching as a man in a uniform got into the car and drove it away. “You have a valet?”  
“Yes. Come on.” Lotor took his arm and led him to an elevator. “I hope you like my home.” He hit a button and punched in a code. “I’m sure you will.”  
“I live in the cheapest apartment we could find, Lotor. I’m impressed by how expensive your hair feels.”  
Lotor laughed and kissed his forehead. “Thank you, I suppose. I hope I can make your birthday special.”  
Keith grinned. “If you’re gonna make it special I can guarantee you’ll succeed.”

Lance sighed and stared at the wrapped box across from him. Keith hadn’t come home. He still wasn’t home. It was getting late. Lance had gone out and bought him gifts. He’d even wrapped them. He’d done everything he could to make Keith’s birthday fun. He planned on confessing after giving him the gifts. Instead, Keith was with the fucking Barbie, ignoring Lance and refusing to come home. Well, ignoring was a strong word. He just hadn’t come home, and he didn’t answer Lance’s call. Maybe he was busy. Maybe he was in bed with Lotor-  
No, Lance shouldn’t think about that. Lance should sleep. He really needed to sleep. It was late. He’d sleep and Keith would be back in the morning. He got up and headed to his room, barely able to look at Keith’s door. He’d closed it for him. Maybe that would make Keith happy when he came home. If he came home.

Lotor chuckled and kissed Keith again. “I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself.” He held Keith’s waist.  
Keith pushed him down onto the couch. “You bought me dinner at Sonic, took me home, drank the most expensive alcohol I’ve ever seen with me, and then let me choose the music. Of course I’m enjoying myself.” He sat in Lotor’s lap. “I could enjoy myself a bit more, though.”  
“Oh? How so?” Lotor smiled as Keith pushed his hands under the white haired dancer’s shirt.  
“Oh, you know. I’m not currently pinned to your bed.” Keith laughed. “Give me your phone.”  
Lotor handed over his unlocked phone. Keith snatched it up and typed into his music app, hitting play as soon as he found the song he was looking for. He grinned and hopped up, dragging the taller dancer with him.  
“Come here, Barbie.” He kissed him, one hand tangling in Lotor’s long hair.  
Lotor broke the kiss. “Did you have to pick Birthday Sex?”  
“Yeah, you have a problem?” He tugged him back down. He nearly snorted as Lotor pressed his back against the wall, kissing up his neck.  
“Of course not. It just seemed a bit on the nose.” Lotor pressed closer to Keith, smirking. “Were you hoping for birthday sex?”  
“Why wouldn’t I?” Keith gasped. Lotor had just bit down on his shoulder. “Jesus fuck why did that feel good?”  
Lotor laughed. “I wouldn’t know, Keith.”  
Keith shook his head grinning. He couldn’t stop himself, suddenly his brain was filled with thoughts of Lance. Did Lance bite? He probably was really good, since he brought so many girls home. He probably bottomed for that guy, though. Sounded like he was bottoming. Why was he thinking about Lance right now? He should be thinking about Lotor. Not Lance. It was weird to think about Lance. He really wished the hands under his thighs were Lance’s though. He shouldn’t wish that, Lance was an asshole. He was a piece of shit. A really hot, flexible, seductive piece of shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry you had to read my shitty attempt at sexual shit!!!! My asexual ass suffered to write this!!!!!!! I'm glad I got it out, I'd never forgive myself otherwise. Hope you guys liked it, I'm working on some more long-term plot stuff here! Give me your suggestions at this link! https://www.strawpoll.me/16704031  
> Thanks to Jae aka EmperorMinhyun (go read his skz fic its amazing) for listening to my screech and offering to let me copy paste his smut into this bc I am an asexual mess and thanks to UlyssesWrites (also go read his stuff!!!!) for screaming at me and helping me make this more Klance  
> Happ Borth Keef


	9. You Didn't Have to Bring Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance isn't doing too hot, but with Keith apparently enjoying his new sugar daddy, Lance is doing even worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You ready for the chapter that started with my dumb ass feeling happy and ended with me in seasonal (or not I can't tell anymore) depression bad enough to make me not want to edit video? Yeah, me neither. Thanks to @klancefixs on Tumblr for the great ideas, they reccomend a lot of great fics and I'm shocked they reccomended this. If you came from Tumblr, hi! Let's go!

Lance could feel the panic attack coming. He curled up in the corner of the living room, not even bothering to hide in his bedroom. Why should he? He lived alone now. Keith wasn’t coming back. There was no reason for him to. Lotor could buy him everything he needed. Lotor could replace Lance and more. Lotor was better than Lance could ever hope to be. His phone buzzed. He flinched harder than he’d like to admit.

**Shiro: Hey Lance! You wanna come have dinner with me and Adam?**

Lance stared at the screen, working through the message as panic swept over him. He typed out a shaky ‘sure’ and hit send, throwing his phone onto the carpet, where he didn’t have to see it anymore.

He wished he’d just kept his damn mouth shut. Maybe if he’d been nicer to Keith, this wouldn’t have happened. If he were a better dancer. If he weren’t so clingy. If he weren’t so damn annoying, Keith would have stayed. He didn’t even deserve this. He deserved Keith screaming at him, he deserved the worst. Lance was nothing. Worse than nothing. He wasn’t worth Keith’s time.

His breathing caught in his throat. He felt like he was going to throw up. He grabbed at the floor around him, desperate for something, anything, to keep his hands busy before he ripped all his hair out. He grabbed a random paper on the floor and, through a panicked haze, read it over. Some dumb schedule from months ago. He crumpled it up in his fist, his nails ripping at the paper.

Why did Lance have to be so damn desperate? Couldn’t he have just acted like a normal fucking person? He should have just talked to Keith. Normally. He should have stayed home, not gone out to get drunk. He shouldn’t have brought some random guy home just because he looked like Keith. He should have been better. Shiro had a good relationship. Why couldn’t he just be like Shiro? Shiro and Adam were happy. Perfect relationship. Lance was a fucking disgrace. He was going to end up alone and he fucking deserved it. Keith was his one fucking chance and he blew it. He fucking ruined it like he ruins EVERYTHING. He doesn’t even deserve to be alive.

Lance curled in on himself, mind racing with destructive thoughts. He just wanted it to stop. Why couldn’t he just be happy? He didn’t want to do this anymore. He sat there for at least an hour, crying into his arms, before the familiar numbness faded in, and he slowly, shakily, stood up, shuffling over to grab his phone.

**Shiro: Show up at 5, Adam’s cooking**

Lance squinted at the time on his phone. 4 on the dot. He could get rid of the evidence in an hour. He scrubbed his face with cold water and changed, heading out the door before he could see something of Keith’s and break down again.

He walked down the street, hands in his pockets. He might fool Adam, but Shiro would know Lance had been crying. Shiro was like a dad to everyone, even Pidge. Shiro was the only family Keith had left.

Lance decided to stop thinking about Keith so much. He kept his head down as he walked, staring at his shoes to distract himself. Eventually, he reached Shiro’s house, walking up the old porch steps and opening the front door. Shiro didn’t like people knocking when he knew they were coming over, so he always left it unlocked.

“Lance!” Adam got up from the couch and hugged him with one arm, leading him to the kitchen. “Come on, food’s almost done.”

“I thought you were cooking, Adam?” Lance smiled slightly as the man grimaced.

“He _was_ , until he set fire to one of the hand towels!” Shiro called from the kitchen, his back turned.

Lance looked between them. “How did you do that?”

“Oh, I’m sorry, Shiro, should I have been more careful with the hand towel I’m _not allowed to use?”_

“Decorative towels, Adam!” Shiro grinned, kissing Adam on the cheek as he passed. “Go call the cats in for dinner, babe.”

“Yeah yeah, you and your cats. Six is too many.” Adam shook his head, smiling. He opened the back door and leaned out.

“Six cats?” Lance leaned on the counter beside Shiro.

“Mama had her kittens, and we had to keep the little one. And you know two of them are my brother’s, babe!” Shiro was cutting up apples.

“Whatever, still way too many cats for two gay men in an old house with no insulation.” Adam stepped all the way outside. “Mama, Straw, get the hell inside, I see you, you fat fucks!”

Lance laughed and hopped up onto the counter, stealing a slice of apple. Just being around Shiro made him calm, but Shiro and Adam were so happy together it made Lance content just being in the room. He felt like he was back with his mom in Cuba. “So, what’s the baby’s name?”

Shiro smiled as a large, fat orange cat wove between his legs. “His name is Mac.” The cat yowled. “Shut up, mama. Your dinner’s coming.” He set down the knife and pulled a can of cat food from the cupboard. “Where’s the baby, huh? You forget him because you’re hungry you fat idiot?”

Lance hopped down to pet the cat. “Hello, mama!” He’d never been over at Shiro’s long enough to meet the cats. Mama rubbed herself against his hand, yowling again.

“She’s hungry. Adam, you have Mac?” Shiro dumped the food into a bowl.

“Yeah. Straw found a dead bird.” Adam scooped up a little grey kitten, nudging the other cats out of the way. All 4 of them ran to Shiro, rubbing on his legs.

“Maybe he caught it.” Shiro grabbed a large bag of dry food and poured it into a seperate bowl, putting the dry food on the floor and the wet food on the counter, where mama hopped up, watching her son.

“Shiro, Straw weighs more than an infant. He’s not catching anything but diabetes.” Adam set Mac on the counter by his mom. “Lance, are you hungry?”

“Yeah, actually.” Lance smiled.

“Good. We made lots. Everyone’s coming over, so grab your spot now. Movie night.” Shiro handed him an empty plate.

Lance whooped and ran out into the living room, throwing himself into the big comfy chair in the corner. Shiro often hosted movie nights with all their friends, and this spot was the most desireable. Warm, well placed, single-person. Of course, if Shiro got the seat, Adam sat with him, but that was different. Lance stretched out, grinning when Adam looked in from the kitchen and groaned.

“Somehow, I had hoped you would have chosen the couch.” He came out with a bowl of popcorn. The door flew open and Pidge and Hunk stumbled in, giggling. “The hell did you two do?”

Pidge flopped on the couch, lifting their feet so Hunk could sit beneath them. “Hunk tripped.”

“You said you wouldn’t tell!” Hunk smacked their leg.

“I said I wouldn’t make fun of you, not that I wouldn’t tell.” Pidge grinned at Lance. “How’s everyone’s favorite moneymaker? Allura sent me the totals for this month, damn, Lance!”

Lance chuckled. “I’m fine, Gremlin. How’s the international espionage hacking going?”

Pidge winked. “If I told you, I’d have to kill you.”

Hunk, ever the sweetheart, pushed one of Pidge’s legs. “Hey, no, tell him about that website!”

As Pidge launched into a long winded explanation about a website they made to track how often someone watches porn, Lance leaned back, pretending to listen. He caught the end of a conversation between Adam and Shiro in the hallway that led to their shared bedroom.

...not going to take it well.” Adam hissed.

“Adam, they’re adults. Keith can do what he wants.” Shiro had the Dad Tone, but it was different. He was trying to calm Adam down, Lance assumed.

“Lance is going to have a panic attack, Shiro, did you see his eyes when he walked in?” Adam sighed. So they were talking about him. “He’s so good at hiding it. I just want to hug him and make him stop looking so sad.”

“I know, baby.” Shiro said, muffled, probably hugging Adam. Lance tried to keep his pokerface, glad Pidge and Hunk were too busy bickering over coding to pay much attention.

“Tell Keith it’s not a good idea, but if he wants to deal with what he’s going to do to Lance, so be it. I’ll never forgive him if Lance gets hurt.” Adam sounded angry. What the hell was Keith planning on doing?

“Adam…” Shiro warned.

“I know he’s your brother, Shiro, he’s like my son. You know I love him.” Adam said, and Lance could hear Shiro chuckle softly and kiss his cheek.

“I know. I’ll tell him. Get another plate out.” Shiro walked past Lance who quickly looked down at his lap, pulling out his phone to hide his face. He was so confused.

Adam walked by a few seconds later, setting his hand on Lance’s shoulder. “Hey, Lance. Pidge, if you throw one more piece of popcorn, you’ll vacuum the whole house. Lance, I love you. You’re the one good kid here.” Lance nearly broke out crying. Adam was worried about him. Adam knew he wasn’t happy. He wasn’t hiding it well enough.

He tried to act as normal as he could for a while, at least until the door opened and Pidge let out a shriek of “KEITH,” launching themself over the back of the couch to hug him. Maybe the little gremlin had drunk too much of that spiked cider Adam had set out.

“Hey, woah, Gremlin, you’re really drunk.” Keith looked over at Lance, then deliberately refused to make eye contact. Lance looked past Keith, unfortunately meeting eyes with Lotor, hair perfectly curled and swept over his shoulder like it was a fucking competition. Lotor looked at Keith, then back at Lance, who followed his eyes.

Keith’s neck and collarbone were covered in barely-hidden round bruises and one _distinct_ bite mark where his neck met his shoulder. Lance nearly threw up at the sight. He stood, mumbled about going to the bathroom, and hid himself in Shiro’s immaculate guest bathroom, hands in his hair. So he was right. They fucked. Keith had found himself a sugar daddy and there was nothing Lance could do. There was a knock on the bathroom door. Lance threw it open, expecting Adam’s worried stare.

Imagine his surprise when Lotor pushed him back into the room, closing the door behind himself. “Lance.”

“What do you want, asshole?” Lance could feel the angry tears building.

“You’re not to touch my Keith all night. If you so much as look at him in a way I don’t like, you won’t wake up tomorrow.” Lotor crowded over him, intimidating even with iridescent glitter clinging to his cheekbones.

“Is that a threat, Barbie? You sure you want _your Keith_ finding out about this?” Lance did his best to steady his voice.

“He won’t believe you. If you anger me, your club will go bankrupt. Ask your lovely boss about me, hm? Have a nice day, Lance.” Lotor smiled at him, smug, and swept out of the room.

Lance slid down the wall, head in his hands. It was too loud. Keith was laughing. Lance needed to go home. He stepped out and caught the end of Keith’s laugh, just as Lotor leaned down to kiss him. Adam made eye contact with him over Keith’s shoulder. Lance just shook his head and left, Pidge calling after him as he let the door slam behind him. He ran home, ignoring the burning in his legs and lungs and heart. Of course Keith was happy. He saw the look Keith gave Lotor, he looked so in love. Lance just wanted someone to look at him like that. He didn’t care if it was Keith or not, he just wanted someone.

\--

Lotor wrapped his arm around Keith’s waist from behind. Keith was brushing his teeth in Lotor’s master bedroom, looking adorable in one of Lotor’s old shirts.

“Hi.” Keith mumbled around his toothbrush, meeting Lotor’s eyes in the mirror.

“Hello, my love.” Lotor kissed his cheek.

Keith leaned forward to spit in the sink, rinsing it out. “Why do you look so proud of yourself?”

Lotor chuckled and turned Keith around. “Oh, nothing.” He pressed another kiss to Keith’s forehead. “You just look very cute in my shirt.”

“Most expensive thing I’ve ever worn.” Keith smiled and slipped under his arm, flopping on Lotor’s large bed, looking at his hands, high in the air above him.

“If you would just go shopping with me-” Lotor began.

“Nope! I like my poor people clothes, Lotor.” Keith grinned at him.

“You are a puzzle, Keith.” Lotor turned off the light and sat next to Keith, laughing when the smaller man awkwardly maneuvered his head into Lotor’s lap.

“You love me.” Keith’s eyes were closed, but they flew open when he realised what he’d said.

Lotor just smiled down at him. “That I do.”

Keith propped himself up with one arm, the other hand reaching up to pull Lotor into a kiss. “That’s good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, yeah, there's what everyone wanted, proof that Lotor is bad. Still don't get why people were telling me to make him abuse Keith, everyone knows this fic is about torturing Lance. I listened to You Gotta Die Sometimes on loop, along with Dodie's new song If I'm Being Honest. Sorry about the formatting, I really want to get these out faster, so it isn't that great.  
> Please comment and tell me what you want coming up with new chapters is getting harder.


	10. Dangerously Attractive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith finds out exactly what kind of person Lotor is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall liking the serious chapter names? The next one is gonna be stupid, I promise. Hope you enjoy this chapter, I hated writing it

Keith stretched, sitting up. He rubbed his eyes and blinked, looking around the room. Unlike the few times he’d woken up at Lotor’s before, he was alone. A note was folded and carefully placed on the bedside table. Keith stretched to grab it, still slightly groggy.

_Keith,_

_I’m out at work for the morning. Feel free to eat anything in the refrigerator, or in the cupboards. I got donuts as well, they’re on the counter. I’ll be home around 10, and I can drive you home then if you wish. I hope you’ll stay, you look wonderful in my bed._

_Love,_

_Lotor_

Keith blushed, staring at the last sentence. Lotor had said worse, but something about it being in writing made it more… flirtatious. He got up and padded out to the kitchen, opening the box of donuts. They all looked amazing. He picked one up and bit into it, wandering around the apartment in Lotor’s shirt and his boxers. He looked through the rooms, opening cabinets and drawers as he passed them. They were all full of expensive, luxurious things. He pulled a drawer open in what he assumed to be Lotor’s office and froze.

The drawer was full of handguns and papers, all with Lotor’s strange, looping handwriting. A few of the guns had scratches and scuffs on them, obviously well used. Keith shut the drawer quickly, donut forgotten, half eaten, in his hand. He jumped when he heard the door open, and quickly shoved the donut in his mouth, trying to hide what he’d seen. He rushed out of the room, calming himself down before he reached the main room of the apartment. He’d seen weirder in people’s drawers. 

“Keith?” Lotor called, flipping through a newspaper on the table.

Keith snuck over and slid his arms around his waist. “Morning.” He said, swallowing the donut.

“Morning, my love.” Lotor turned in his arms, kissing his forehead. “How did you sleep?”

“Would have slept better if I’d woken up in your arms.” Keith teased.

“I’m sorry, love. Work calls.” He tilted Keith’s face up with a hand under his chin. “But I’m yours for as long as you want me now.”

“As long as I want, hm? What if I want to stay here a week?” Keith grinned.

“You’ll need clothes, toiletries, phone chargers.” Lotor kissed him. “Shall we get you new ones? It’s no cost to me.”

Keith laughed and threw his arms around Lotor’s neck. “Fine. You can buy me clothes.”

Lotor peppered his face with kisses, laughing. “Wonderful! Shall we see what fits you for now? As much as I love you in my shirts, you’ll need to put on at least some pants to go out.”

Keith pouted, earning a laugh from Lotor. “If I have to.” He shifted the slightly-too-big button down on his shoulders, letting one side slide down his amr.

“Keith, my love, keep it like that and we won’t leave the house all day.” Lotor purred in his ear, turning Keith and giving him a light shove between the shoulders. “Go find something to wear, I’ll choose something… Well, you should choose.”

Keith winked at Lotor and slipped into his bedroom, back against the wall. He covered his mouth with his hand, grinning. He was still in shock that Lotor was his… Was boyfriend the right word? It might be, they’d fucked, Keith all but lived with him, and he’d brought him to Shiro’s house like he was a boyfriend. He’d have to test out that term. He quickly threw open the door to Lotor’s closet, finding a shirt that was the same size as the one he’d slept in. He grabbed some tight looking pants and changing, staring at himself in the full length mirror. He looked… Fine. Just fine. He didn’t like just fine, he wanted to look good.

How strange. He’d never wanted to look good for anyone but Lance before.

He shook his head and stepped out, looking for Lotor. He walked down the hall, checking each room until he found him in the office, the drawer Keith had found all the handguns in open. He swallowed and smoothed down the shirt. “Lotor.”

Lotor turned slowly, adjusting the guns in the drawer. “Hello, my love.” He looked up, smiling once he saw how Keith was dressed. “Don’t you look delicious.” He beckoned him over.

Keith carefully shuffled over, trying not to look at the gun resting in Lotor’s palm. “Delicious? Should I be scared?” He tried to joke. It sounded more like a legitimate question.

“No, Keith, never be afraid of me.” Lotor kissed Keith’s forehead, his smile slightly cold. “There are things in this apartment you should be scared of, however.” Lotor closed the drawer, gun still loosely held. “You should be careful when exploring.” He left the pistol on top of the drawers, a quiet warning.

Keith gulped and nodded. “Can’t fault me for being curious.”

“Of course not, my love. Of course not.” Lotor looked over Keith’s face like he owned it. It made Keith shiver.

Keith heard his phone from the other room and took the opportunity to rush out of the room, scooping it up. A text from Shiro flashed on his screen.

**Shiro: Hey, Keith. Adam wanted me to ask if you’re doing alright?**

**Keith: Doing fine! Sorry, little busy. I’ll talk to you tonight.**

Keith typed out the message as fast as he could and hit send, slipping the phone back in his pocket. He felt Lotor’s hands on his shoulder, and spun around. “You scared me! You walk so quietly.”

“Ah, it’s never my intention to scare you, Keith.” He took his chin, purple eyes staring directly into Keith’s. “I would never want to scare you. Please believe me.”

Keith nodded. “I was nosy. You didn’t scare me.” He leaned up and kissed Lotor. Lotor kissed back carefully, holding Keith against his chest.

Lotor broke away first. “We should buy you new clothes before I tear you out of these.”

“I’d hate to rip your fancy clothes, Lotor.” Keith whispered, grinning.

“I’d love to rip those clothes. Let’s go.” Lotor gestured to the door, seeming to ignore Keith’s bright blush

It was one thing to flirt. Keith flirted with people at the club all the time. He wasn’t used to anyone flirting back so articulately. “Oh.” He managed. He followed Lotor out the front door, fiddling with the long sleeves of his shirt.

“That shirt is absolutely sinful on you, my dear.” Lotor reached out.

Keith jogged up to walk beside him, smiling at the calming warmth of Lotor’s arm around his waist. “I’m glad. I chose it for a reason.”

“Was that reason to distract me?” Lotor gently pressed him against the wall of the elevator.

“Entirely to distract you.” Keith felt a hand slide under his loose shirt. His gasp of surprise was muffled by Lotor’s mouth. The taller man pressed him into the wall, entirely covering Keith as he hungrily kissed him. He pulled back with a smile as the elevator chimed, leaving Keith breathing slightly harder and blushing bright red.

“After you, love.” Lotor gestured, bowing.

Keith blushed harder and stepped off the elevator, watching Lotor take his keys from the valet. “Your life is a mystery to me.”

“It can be your life, if you wish.” Lotor pressed a button and oh, if Lance could see him now. Keith was getting into a car with doors that open upwards. Lance loved cars like that. Why was Keith thinking about Lance? Lotor had offered him something.

“Um. I guess.” Keith said, before he remembered what he’d been offered. “I don’t want to take-”

“Hush, love.” Lotor got into the car’s driver seat, hitting a button to close the doors for them. Keith gulped. It was hitting him again how _rich_ Lotor was. “I’m glad to share my money with you.”

“Oh.” Keith stared at him, shifting in his seat. _Not now, boner._

Lotor glanced over at the movement, smirking. “Need help, Keith?” The way he said Keith’s name should be illegal.

“Nope. ‘m fine.” He looked out the window, legs crossed. “I can ignore it.” He heard something that distinctly sounded like ‘I can’t’ from Lotor, but when he turned to ask, the dancer was already looking out the window to turn. “Where are we going?”

“A tailor, I want to make sure I know your measurements.” Lotor smiled at him. “Can’t have you in clothes that don’t fit.”

Keith glanced at his clothes. “This shirt doesn’t fit.”

“That _shirt,_ ” Lotor said, knuckles tight where he gripped the steering wheel. “is distracting and I’m having trouble driving, my love.”

Keith smirked. “You’ll have to find a way to get me out of it, then.” He grinned when Lotor inhaled sharply, glancing at him.

“You’ll be the death of me, love.” He parked the car and leaned back, pushing the heels of his palms into his eyes. 

“Aw, Lotor, are you having trouble?” Keith teased, leaning over to kiss his cheek. 

“We’re getting out of the car before I pin you to the back seat.” Lotor sat up and got out, smiling.

Keith followed him. “I wouldn’t mind.”

“Don’t worry, love, I’ll pin you down when we get home.” Lotor led him into a fancy looking tailor, smiling as he was greeted by name. “Hello, Marie.”

A woman walked up and hugged Lotor. “Lotor! Don’t you look gorgeous?”

“You flatter me. Meet Keith.” Lotor held out his arm for Keith.

“Hi.” Keith slipped under his arm, awkwardly standing by Lotor’s side.

Marie gasped. “Hi! Oh, Lotor, he’s beautiful! Look at that hair!” She reached out and fluffed up Keith’s almost-mullet.

Keith blushed. “Thanks?” He glanced up at Lotor, who pushed Marie back.

“Marie, you’re too touchy. I need his measurements.” Lotor smiled, arm tightening around Keith’s shoulders. Keith looked up to see the same look in his eyes Lotor had gotten when Keith asked about his dad. It scared him a little.

“Of course, Lotor. I’ll set everything up! Have yourself a wander around, Keith!” Marie ran off. 

Lotor turned to Keith and gestured to a hallway. “Shall we?”

Keith shrugged and followed. “Sure.”

Lotor led him down the hall to some changing rooms, gently pushing him into one. “That shirt.”

Keith grinned. “What about my shirt?” He let Lotor back him up against the wall.

“You know what, Keith. It’s dangerously attractive on you.” Lotor kissed him hard, pressing him into the wall. The taller dancer’s hands slid under Keith’s oversized expensive shirt and up his sides, gripping him posessively. Keith knotted his hand in the long hair flowing over Lotor’s shoulders, tugging him closer. Lotor gently nibbled on Keith’s lip, nails digging into his sides.

“Lotor! Keith!”

Lotor jumped at the yell from outside the room. “Not now, Marie!” He growled, pinning the door closed with a chair from the corner.

“Lotor, I can wait-” Keith began, cut off by Lotor’s lips. He made an embarrassing noise into the taller dancer’s mouth and gripped his shirt.

“Your father called!”

Lotor pulled away. The look on his face terrified Keith. “One moment, my love.” He turned, shoving the chair aside, and slammed open the door, glaring down at Marie.

“H-He wanted to talk to you. He said it was urgent.” She looked up at him, voice shaking. Lotor snatched the phone from her hand and stalking off. Marie watched him go with wide eyes.

Keith stepped away from the wall. “Does he always react like that?”

“No. Well, yes, when it’s his dad.” Marie rubbed her head. “I’m sorry you had to see him like that. He really is wonderful.”

“How did his dad know he was here?”

Marie’s head snapped up. “Oh. I forgot, you don’t know who he is.” She moved closer. “Lotor’s family is powerful. Be careful what you say about his father. I’d hate to see you get hurt, Keith.” She patted his shoulder, sighing.

“What?” Keith pushed her hand away. “What are you talking about? Lotor wouldn’t let me get hurt.”

“I know, but if you ever cheat on him-”

“I don’t think Lotor would like hearing you say that, Marie.” Keith hissed.

Marie’s face went pale. “Of course.” She gulped. “Follow me.”

Keith followed behind her, shocked that name-dropping Lotor worked so well. Marie sat him down in a plush red chair, not making eye contact.

“Wait here, I’ll be back.” She ran from the room.

“Keith?” Lotor poked his head into the room. “There you are, love.” He smiled, holding out his arm.

Keith stood up, moving to kiss Lotor. “Marie’s afraid of me.”

Lotor smiled into the kiss. “Oh? And why is that?”

“She implied that I was going to cheat on you and-”

“She _what?_ ” Lotor stopped him. “How _dare_ she.”

Keith blinked. “Lotor, it’s fine-”

“No it isn’t, Keith.” Lotor turned and swept out of the room, leaving Keith confused and worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it sucks. Please comment I'm out of fuckin ideas


	11. Lance Is A Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance sees his ex, Keith gets gayer somehow, and finally we get some Klance content in here. Kick, am I right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an adventure. Hope you all enjoy, and I can't believe Andrew made me use his name in this.

Lance smiled and took the drink from Hunk. “Whatever you say. You’re an idiot.”

Hunk winked. “Sure, Lance.” He turned back to the other people at the bar, taking drink orders. 

Lance walked over to the other end of the club, delivering the drink to Allura. “How’s it going, Princess?”

Allura looked up. “Lance. Shouldn’t you be out making money?” She took the drink, smiling. “Thank you.”

“I’ll be out in a sec. Anything fun to tell me?” He leaned over the table, hands on either edge.

“Nope. Go make me money.” Allura’s accent always made her sound so fancy.

“Yes, Princess.” Lance walked off, searching for someone who looked rich. He wandered the club, flirting with women and a few blushing men as he passed them, calling out jokes to the other dancers. He was stopped by a soft hand on his arm, turning with his usual bright smile. “Need something?” His voice faltered.

“Hi, Lancey.” Lance’s ex grinned at him, already holding up a 50 dollar bill. “Same price, right?”

Lance tried not to show just how uncomfortable this asshole made him. “Yeah, you want the same booth?”

“Of course. You know me well, baby.” He stood up and walked to the back, slipping into an enclosed booth.

Lance gulped and followed, shooting Hunk a look that he hoped would be seen as “please help me.”

“Glad you remember me, Lancey.” Lance’s ex lounged back on the couch.

“Shut up, Andrew.” Lance sighed. “I don’t enjoy this.”

“You should. Don’t you love me?” Andrew grinned at him.

“No.” Lance glared at him. He kept eye contact as Andrew stood up, standing over him. Lance’s mind flashed with a picture of Lotor in the same position only a few days prior. He stumbled back, not expecting the thought. “A-Andrew-”

“You don’t love me, Lance? What a shame.” Andrew’s hand shot out and caught Lance’s arm before he could move away. “I think you owe me something.”

“Get away from me.” Lance’s voice broke in fear. He tried to tug his arm out of Andrew’s grasp, letting out a soft cry when the man gripped hard enough to bruise.

“You owe me a dance, baby, remember?” Andrew glared down at Lance, all pretense of caring gone. He opened his mouth to speak again.

The curtain yanked back and Lance jumped. He was shoved aside by the intruder, a fist connecting with Andrew’s face. Lance stumbled back and watched in shock as Keith fought Andrew off, shoving him down onto the couch. “Get the hell out and never come back.” Keith snarled. Lance had to admit- it was really hot.

Lance watched Andrew stand and storm out, Hunk waiting for him with his arms crossed. “Keith, why are you here?”

“Shut up, Lance. Did he hurt you?” Keith took his arm. Three forming bruises surrounded his upper arm where Andrew had grabbed him. 

“Just bruises. Keith, I thought you were-”

“I wanted to come back to work. Hunk said you went into a booth with a guy and looked uncomfortable, and then he described Andrew. Are you sure you’re okay? You’re shaking.” Keith gently led Lance to the couch, sitting beside him.

“Yeah. ‘m fine.” Lance took as many deep breaths as he could, fighting off the panic building in his chest. Not only had Keith come back, he was worried about Lance. His brain swam with panicked thoughts, some of them to do with Andrew, most to do with Keith.

“You’re not fine. Outside?” Keith reached out and gently held Lance, one arm around his shoulders.

“Outside. Please.” Lance took a gasping breath. “Don’t tell Allura.”

“Of course not.” Keith tugged him up and quickly led him out the back door into the alley. “Deep breaths Lance, okay? Tell me about your family back home.”

“Okay…” Lance took a few more breaths, knowing Keith was following the script they’d set to help Lance’s anxiety. “I have my mama and my… my…” He nearly broke down sobbing. He couldn’t think about his family. Not at work.

“Okay, okay, not that. Why don’t you tell me about something else?” Keith rubbed his back and all Lance wanted to do was cling to him like the world was ending. “Like what?” Lance gasped out.

“Tell me about growing up in Cuba.” Keith helped him sit against the cold brick wall, kneeling in front of Lance. His voice was quiet and calming. Lance wanted to kiss him.

Lance nodded. “We had a small house, so I shared the room with my brothers, and we would go out to play every day until Mama wanted us to help with chores. Marco would always push me in the water and then jump in after, and we’d play in the ocean until Veronica came to tell us Mama needed us. And sometimes at night I would catch Veronica sneaking out her window to her friends and she’d take me too as long as I didn’t tell Mama.” His breathing slowed. “And Veronica always said I was a good dancer.”

“You’re a great dancer, Lance.” Keith leaned in, holding Lance’s arms. “Are you feeling better?”

His lips were right there. Lance could kiss him, easily. Keith’s lips were open, slightly. Lance should kiss him. It would be so easy and- and then he kissed Keith. Keith’s lips were warm and soft and _oh god he was kissing Keith._ Keith didn’t pull away. If anything he pressed forward, kissing back. Lance reached up and held Keith’s jaw like he did in every awkward fantasy of kissing Keith. Finally Keith pulled away, eyes wide.

“You can’t tell anyone.” Keith’s eyes flicked over Lance’s face.

“I won’t.” Lance whispered. “I won’t tell.” He felt so childish until Keith leaned in and kissed him softly.

“Thank you. We should get your stuff.” Keith stood up and offered a hand to Lance. 

“Oh. Yeah.” Lance let Keith help him up.

Keith smiled. “I’ll help you pack up.” He held open the back door for Lance.

“Thank you.” Lance grabbed his clothes and headed to change. He almost took a shower, but he could just take one at home. “Lance, is this hairspray yours?” Keith called.

“Yeah, leave it here!” Lance replied. He pulled his shirt over his head and stepped out, watching Keith packing his bag. “I could have done this.”

“Yeah, but we should go home quickly.” Keith slung the bag over his shoulder. “Let’s go.” He smiled, and Lance’s heart melted.

“Okay.” He followed Keith out, pulling his keys from his pocket.

“No, I’m driving.” keith held up his own keys.

“What? How am I gonna get my car back?” Lance stared at Keith.

“Hunk has keys to it. I’ll have him drive it back.” Keith unlocked a red sports car. “Get in.”

“Where the hell did you get the money for this?” Lance opened the door in awe.

“Lotor has too many cars, he won’t notice one missing.” Keith sat in the driver’s seat.

Lance watched him. “You’re kidding.”

“He’s rich.” Keith pulled out of the tiny parking lot. “I could probably get you one.”

“What??” Lance leaned forward, staring at Keith with wide eyes.

“Yeah. I’ll get you the blue one.” Keith glanced over. “What?”

“He’s not gonna be mad-”

“Nah. And if he is, so what?” Keith parked in their normal spot, which now seemed way too open and unsafe.

“Keith-”

“Lance. Trust me, it’s no big deal.” Keith got out, smiling. “Let’s go, you need sleep.”

“Y-Yeah.” Lance jogged to catch up, just now noticing the expensive shirt and jeans Keith wore. Those jeans had to be tailored, no brand made pants that hugged his ass like that.

Keith tossed his keys onto the table, turning around to look at Lance. “You feeling better?”

“Yeah. Just annoying to see Andr-” He was cut off by an entirely unexpected kiss. Keith’s mouth was just as warm. Lance reached out and grabbed his arm, still trying to convince himself this was happening.

“Lance. You should really get some rest.” Keith pulled away and mumbled against Lance’s lips. 

“Don’t leave. Please just- Don’t leave.” Lance clung to Keith.

“I won’t. I’ll stay, Lance.” Keith kissed him again and Lance all but melted. Here he was, kissing his crush, in real life. His crush, who was dating Lotor, who’d threatened him-

“Keith-” Lance pulled away. 

“Shh.”

“But Lotor-”

“He won’t find out. He knows I’m here, I said I missed my bed.” Keith held Lance’s face.

“Oh.” Lance nodded. “Lotor said-”

“I know. I know, Lance.” Keith kissed him and kissed him and Lance stopped thinking about Lotor. He let Keith lead him to a bed, he wasn’t sure which. He laid down and Keith was on top of him and kissing him over and over and- And Keith had his shirt off. And Keith’s chest looked amazing. Lance pressed his hand to Keith’s abs.

“Keith, you can’t-”

Keith leaned down and pressed his lips to Lance’s forehead. “I won’t.”

“Will you just sleep here?” Lance’s hand slid to Keith’s side. “Nothing else. Just.. sleep.”

Keith smiled. “Just sleep? No kisses?”

“And kisses.” Lance smiled back. Keith slid off to the side, cuddling up to Lance’s chest. 

“Go to sleep, Lance.” Keith kissed Lance’s jaw and settled his head on Lance’s chest. Lance combed his fingers through Keith’s hair and sighed.

Keith shouldn’t like Lance this much. If this even was him liking Lance. Was it? It sure seemed like it. All those times Lance had flirted with Keith, were Keith’s awkward responses him flirting back? Lance wasn’t used to flirting. Andrew didn’t like it. Andrew didn’t like most things Lance did, or Lance, for that matter. Keith had punched Andrew. For Lance. And then helped Lance stop panicking. Lance couldn’t think of any time Keith hadn’t helped him stop panicking when he saw. Keith always helped Lance. Lance took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. He looked down at Keith, asleep on his chest. There were faded marks on his neck. Lotor. Lotor had threatened Lance. What if Lotor hurt Keith? What if Lotor hurt Lance? Lance’s mind swam with Lotor’s threat. His breathing caught, heart pounding. He tried to hide it. He didn’t want to wake Keith up

“Lance, calm down. It’s okay.” Keith’s sleepy mumble caught Lance’s ears. Keith shifted up, pressing kisses to Lance’s jaw. “I’m right here, deep breaths.”

“Keith-”

“Calm down first. Just breathe.” Keith sat up and leaned over Lance, one hand on his chest. “You’ll be okay, just breathe.”

Lance nodded and did his best to breathe. “Keith…”

Keith kissed him. “It’s okay, you’re fine. Why did you panic?”

“Lotor…” Lance held Keith tight, arms around his waist.

“He won’t know, Lance. Don’t worry.” Keith covered all the skin he could reach with kisses, making Lance laugh. “Now go back to sleep, sharpshooter.”

“Mm. Fine. Night, cariño.” Lance barely noticed what he’d said. He closed his eyes and let himself fall asleep, Keith’s comforting weight on his chest and warming his side.

He woke up to an empty bed and Keith’s jacket over his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! Klance content!! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm kinda proud of it. For the first time in a while I have the next few chapters planned, and it's all very exciting. Andrew, this is what you get for demanding I put your name in my fic. I'd love to hear what you think!! Thanks for reading and commenting, for those of you who do! It really does help. I hope you all have a great day. Come yell at me on tumblr, @pomegranatesandcoffee! Love ya


	12. He's Better, Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor is 'better' than Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Hope you enjoy, some announcements at the end.

Keith leaned his forehead against the steering wheel of his car, sighing. He turned the car off and sat in Lotor’s parking area, eyes closed. He had a bruise on his chest from Andrew that Lotor was guaranteed to see at some point. He eventually got out of the car, locking it behind him. Lotor always made fun of him for that. He headed up to the penthouse, fixing his hair in the mirrored walls of the elevator. He opened the door as quietly as possible, not sure if Lotor was asleep. By the sunrise peeking through the windows, he might be. 

“Keith, love, is that you?” Lotor leaned out from the kitchen. 

So much for being quiet and sneaking in. “Yeah, I’m back.” Keith walked over, letting Lotor scoop him up into a kiss.

“I’m making breakfast, would you like any?” Lotor smiled down at him. 

“Of course. I didn’t think you cooked.” Keith glanced past Lotor at the kitchen. Lotor shoved himself over, hiding the kitchen from Keith’s view. “Oh I’m dreadful. It’s a mess.”

Keith laughed and kissed him. “Well, don’t burn the building down.”

“I won’t. Go wait in the bedroom, lovely.” Lotor kissed him again and watched Keith walk to the bedroom. 

Keith flopped on the bed, smiling. It was nice to have Lotor cook. He stretched and checked his phone

**Lance: where the fuck dd u go**

Keith laughed

**Keith: Just wake up?**

**Lance: yeah asshole where the fuck did u go**

**Keith: Back to Lotor’s. What, was I supposed to wait for you to wake up?**

**Lance: yes dumbass what eldr**

**Lance: else**

**Lance: why did u kiss me if u wre just gonna leave**

Keith stared at the message, quickly deleting it. He stared at his phone for a while, confused. He’d worried that Lotor would see. Why would he worry about that? He wasn’t dating Lotor, they’d never once talked about dating. Lotor was just… A fuck buddy. Something crashed to the floor in the kitchen.

“Fuck! Keith, don’t come in here for a bit!” Lotor called.

Keith sat up. “Are you okay?” He’d never heard Lotor swear.

“Yes, just fine. Dropped a bowl.” Lotor sounded pained.

“Did you cut yourself?” He moved to the door.

“A little. I’m alright, just a scratch.” 

Keith frowned and sat back on the bed. His phone buzzed, but he ignored it, laying back and closing his eyes. Lotor’s bed was exceedingly comfortable.

 

Lance stared at his phone. “What the fuck, Keith.”

**Lance: why did u kiss me if u were just gonna leave**

Keith had read the message. Read and ignored it.

**Lance: did I do smthn**

Keith hadn’t even read that one. Or the rest.

**Lance: Keith i didnt mean to**

**Lance: should i have just not brought it up?**

**Lance: sorry**

**Lance: i thought u were fine w it tho**

**Lance: im really sorry**

Lance threw his phone at the couch, curling in on himself. Of course. Keith probably didn’t wanna think about cheating on Lotor. Why would he? Lance was an idiot. He got up and grabbed his phone, pushing into his pocket without even looking at it. He needed to go somewhere. He grabbed his keys and left. Adam might know. Adam was on Lance’s side.

 

Keith woke up to Lotor’s hand combing through his hair. He was curled up on the bed, head in Lotor’s lap.

“You’re awake.” Lotor smiled down at him. “I have breakfast ready.”

“Oh. How long was I asleep?” Keith stretched.

“About 10 minutes.” Lotor pushed a strand of hair behind Keith’s ear.

Keith pushed himself up and kissed Lotor. “That’s good.”

“Let’s go eat.” Lotor helped Keith up. 

Keith followed Lotor into the kitchen, staring at the plates of food that covered the kitchen counters. “You made all this?”

“Heavens, no. I made those.” Lotor pointed at the plate of burnt-looking pancakes. “The rest is from a restaurant down the road.”

Keith laughed. He grabbed the plate of pancakes and looked them over. “They look fine.” He lifted one up and bit into it. It was awful. He hid it as best he could.

Lotor shook his head, laughing. “They’re abhorrent. Try a waffle, love.” He kissed Keith’s forehead. “They’re amazing.”

Keith set down the plate and pulled Lotor down into a kiss.

Lotor swept his palm up Keith's back and reeled him in closer. For now, the waffles were forgotten. The kiss was sticky sweet. He slipped his hand under long white hair and squeezed the back of Lotor's neck as the kitchen spun around them. Keith was perfectly content to pass the entire morning this way, leaning up on his toes to reach him better, trying desperately for more contact - but his rumbling stomach had other ideas. A warm chuckle vibrated over his lips, and Lotor pulled back. He glimpsed a flash of tongue between Lotor's lips.

“You should really try the waffles,” Lotor teased.

Keith flushed and dropped back down onto his heels again. 

“Yeah. Thanks.” He grabbed the plate and tried to hide his red face by picking a waffle up and biting into it. They tasted strangely coppery. Maybe it was just Keith’s mind.

Lotor stepped behind him, holding Keith’s hips. “Are they good, my love?” He whispered in Keith’s ear. 

“Yeah.” Keith leaned his head back into Lotor’s chest. “Breakfast with you is nice.”

“It’s the wealth.” Lotor kissed his forehead. “Are you enjoying yourself?”

“Yes. Why else would I be here?” Keith sighed and smiled up at Lotor.

“Mmm, I don’t know. Money?” Lotor smiled back.

“The money is a bonus.” Keith pulled away to set the plate down. “This is a lot of food.” 

“I didn’t know what you wanted.” Lotor leaned against a counter. “Take your pick, my love.”

“Can I pick alcohol?” Keith hopped up on the counter opposite the taller dancer.

“Of course, my love.” Lotor stepped between Keith’s knees, kissing his neck. “Shall I pour you a glass?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this being so short. I'm gonna take a break from this fic until the end of the year, it's giving me bad anxiety and I need a mental break. I love all of you and I hope you're not too mad. I'm really sorry about this, but I hope you return in January. Thank you for continuing to read this. I'm very grateful to all of you, thank you so much for all the comments and kudos. I'll be writing other things, including a Klance holiday carol series. I hop you read and enjoy those too. See you in January.


	13. Merry Christmas I Guess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas and it's kinda sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays! I hope you all enjoy this quick filler chapter while I'm on my break this month.

Keith popped his back, arching in his chair. Lotor’s apartment was warm and cozy, and he barely even needed to wear a long sleeved shirt inside. The snow was piling up outside. Christmas eve. 

Keith had almost forgotten. All of Lotor’s presents were hidden in the very back of an unused closet full of coats. He hopped up and ran to grab them, carrying the precarious stack to the large Christmas tree. He set them all out around the base of the tree, smiling at all the presents already beneath it.They’d been there for weeks, and Lotor had jokingly forbid him from touching them. Keih had already inspected all of them. Personal tradition.

The door opened, and Keith looked up. “Lotor?”

“Hello, love!” Lotor pulled his coat off at the front door, shivering. “A miracle I made it home safely. It snows every year and yet once it does, it seems people have forgotten how to drive in it.”

Keith laughed and stood up. “I’m glad you didn’t crash.”

“As am I! What kind of boyfriend would I be then, leaving you alone on Christmas eve?” Lotor had taken to calling Keith his boyfriend. Keith hadn’t quite reached the point where he could comfortably do that, but it gave him chills to think that Lotor, the hottest man alive, thought of him as a boyfriend.

“You’d find a way to get here.” Keith kissed Lotor. “How was work?”

“Exhausting. Why must people be stubborn and stupid?” Lotor wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist and sighed dramatically. 

“Because you’re much smarter and hotter than them. It’s threatening.” Keith kissed his cheek and slipped out of his arms. “Come cuddle on the couch, it’s Christmas.”

Lotor followed Keith, smiling. “Is this something normal people do?” Keith had been teasing Lotor by teaching him how normal (non millionaire) people lived.

“Yes.” Keith pushed Lotor onto the couch, climbing into his lap. “Normal people cuddle and talk about stupid things on Christmas eve.”

“Then what should we talk about?” Lotor’s hand made it’s way into Keith’s hair, like it always did.

“Oh who cares? Something stupid. Like… Like how you don’t decorate for Chritsmas.” Keith gestured at the sad, plain room.

“I decorate!!” Lotor pointed at the Christmas tree.

“Even that I had to buy ornaments for! You had, like, 10!” Keith smacked his hand. “You need my help, admit it.”

“I don’t need your help, love, I don’t really celebrate Christmas-”

“No. You’re decorating like a normal person from here on out.” Keith stood up and grabbed a blanket, cuddling back up. “I’m going to buy decorations for you if you won’t.”

“You’re not paying.” Lotor helped him spread the blanket over them both. “We can go out to buy more, then. Will I need decorations for all the other holidays too, love?”

“Of course- Lotor do you not have any decorations?” Keith stared at him. “You must be kidding.”

“I don’t decorate!! It’s pointless, they don’t serve a purpose-”

“Their purpose is to make your house not look like an expensive hotel room, Lotor!” Keith laughed. “You’re decorating, from here on out. I will make you if I have to.”

“You won’t need to, I’ll decorate.” Lotor kissed Keith, smiling. “You’ll have to help me, where is the line between fine, cute decoration and an over the top, gaudy mess?”  
“There isn’t one.” Keith grinned. “Christmas is always gaudy and over the top.” 

Lotor shook his head. “Why on earth must holidays be so-”

“Diss Christmas and spend the night alone, Lotor.” Keith threatened, grinning.

“Alright, alright. Fine.” Lotor tugged Keith against his chest. “I won’t insult the most capitalist of all holidays-”

“Lotor!”

“Ah, fine. You win.” Lotor kissed Keith. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Keith let himself drift off, warm and safe in Lotor’s arms.

 

Lance curled up in his bed, wrapping his arms tighter around his pillow. He just wanted things to be normal again. He wanted to go back to Keith being home and laughing and not staring at Lotor like he was some saint. He sniffled, grabbing for his phone. The screen was too bright when he clicked it on. He just tossed it back down onto the bed, not caring if he had texts. The only people that really wanted to talk to him were Hunk and Pidge and maybe Adam, and he didn’t need their pity. It was easier to just ignore them.

The apartment was cold. Lance slowly stood up and made his way to the living room, turning on the small heater in the corner. Might as well try to eat something. It was Christmas Eve after all. He tossed a slice of pizza onto a plate and sat down to eat it, nearly crying. It didn’t get more pathetic than this.

The front door lock clicked. Lance looked up, frantically wiping at his eyes.   
“Lance?” Shiro slowly opened the door. “Hey! Come on, Adam wants you over for Christmas.”

“What?” Lance stood up. “But you always-”

“He said you’re family, you and everyone else. Come on, get some clothes.” Shiro ruffled his hair, smiling. “I’m not going back without you, Lance. You’re family to me, and you should spend Christmas with family, even if you can’t get back to Cuba.”

Lance threw his arms around Shiro, holding back his sobs. Shiro rubbed Lance’s back, comforting him. “Thank you, Shiro.”

Shiro laughed. “Come on, Sharpshooter. Get some clothes together.”

Lance pulled away, sniffling. “Okay. I’ll be right back.” He ran to his bedroom and grabbed clothes at random, shoving them into a bag. He grabbed the gift bag full of all the presents he’d intended to hand out tomorrow, smiling. 

“You have everything? Adam bought you a sweater already.” Shiro took Lance’s bags, holding the door open.

“Is he always this generous?” Lance grabbed his keys and phone, following Shiro out the door.

“No. You and Pidge are a special case.” Shiro put Lance’s bags in the trunk of his car. “You’re choosing the music.”

“Why? Isn’t it like 3 minutes away?” Lance frowned.

“Adam got a cabin out in the woods. He said it was festive.” Shiro came back around and sat in the driver’s seat. “I just think it’s cold.”

Lance laughed and sat in the passenger side, plugging in his phone. “Adam’s an optimist.” He scrolled through his playlists. “Christmas music?”

Shiro hummed. “Nah, 80s music. The stuff Allura put on the set list for New Years last year.”

“What, so you can lose your voice singing Rocket Man again?” Lance grinned and hit play.

“No, so I can kick your ass with my 80s song knowledge.” Shiro turned up the music, humming along.

“Oh you’re on.” Lance sat forward, already belting out the lyrics.

 

“Adam, that’s cheating.” Shiro tugged his husband into his lap. “Getting up and looking at my cards isn’t allowed.”

“That’s ridiculous! I would never cheat.” Adam feigned being insulted, visibly shaking with supressed laughter.

Lance laughed and threw down a card. “Who cares? Draw four, Adam, and uno.”

Adam groaned and rolled off of Shiro’s lap. The three were sitting on the floor playing card games. “Well shit.”

Shiro chuckled. “Just draw your cards already. You’re awful at uno.”

“This isn’t a game of skill!!!” Adam pouted and drew his cards.  
Lance shook his head. “It so is. Oh, Shiro I hate you.” Lance glared at the skip card SHiro had just set down.   
“Oh, I’m sorry, Lance, should I have let you win?” Shiro grinned at him.

“Both of you shut up, I hate uno.” Adam tossed down a card. “I wanna play poker.”

“You cheat at poker, too!” Shiro shoved Adam’s shoulder.

Adam fell over, gasping in mock surprise. “Takashi! How could you?”

Lance snorted. “Do you cheat at everything, Adam.”

“Everything but Shiro!!”

Shiro shook his head and played a card. “I hope so.”

Lance whooped and threw down his last card. “I win!!! Pay up, Shiro!”

Shiro grumbled and handed Lance a 20 dollar bill. “I shouldn’t have bet.”

“Which is why we’re playing poker next!” Adam hopped up. “Want a drink, Lance?”

“Sure!” Lance helped Shiro pick up the scattered uno cards. “Is he like this every Christmas?”

“Tipsy, loud and festive? Yes. 3 years running and he’s never once been calm on Christmas.” Shiro watched Adam in the kitchen, smiling fondly. “I don’t mind.”

Lance fake gagged. “Oh ew, Shiro, too sappy.” He stood up and stretched. “What time is it?”

“Like 7? 8 ish? The others are on their way.” Shiro laid back, stretching out on the floor.

“Awesome.” Lance checked his phone, smiling. “Thanks for inviting me over.”

Adam came in with a tray of drinks. “You’re welcome. Shiro had nothing to do with it.”

“I did!” Shiro took a mug of hot cocoa. “Did you spike these?”

Adam winked. “Is it Christmas if we’re not tipsy?”

Lance laughed and grabbed a mug. “It’s not a very fun Christmas if nobody’s tipsy!”

“See, Takashi? Lance agrees with me.” Adam smirked at Shiro.   
“Lance please stop taking his side, his ego is big enough as is.” Shiro groaned. He sat up and moved back to sit against the couch. “Come here, babe.”

Adam sat against Shiro’s side. “My ego is just fine.”

Lance sipped his hot cocoa, the heat and the alcohol burning his mouth. “So should I get the third wheel shirt or…”

Adam laughed. “Nah, I already got you a sweater. It’s that big package by the fireplace.”

Lance leaned over and grabbed the gift, carefully peeling back the tape.

“Lance if you don’t open that package like any other red blooded human I’ll do it for you. Just rip it open!” Adam complained.

“Fine, fine.” Lance ripped away the wrapping paper, holding up a blue sweater with ‘sharpshooter’ knitted into the chest in sparkling silver. Adam reached over and hit a switch in the hem, and lights all over the front and sleeves began to flash in bright colors. “Oh my god.”

“You like it?” Adam was already grinning.

“Of course I do, are you kidding?” Lance pulled the sweater on, laughing. “This is the best shirt I own now.”

“You’re dancing in it at least once. Allura will so let you on the pole in that.” Shiro chuckled.

Lance hopped up and tugged the sweater down. “I mean it’s short enough to look good with shorts. You think I could convince her to have an ugly sweater day next year?”

“As long as you get the sweater off at some point, why not?” Adam grinned.

“Look at you, Adam, learning how to think like a stripper!” Shiro kissed Adam’s forehead. 

Lance sat back down, looking over at the door when it opened and Allura, Pidge and Hunk walked in.

Allura shook snow off her shoulders. “It is far too cold out there.”

Adam gestured at the tray of drinks. “Spiked cocoa for everyone but the gremlin!”

Pidge groaned, pulling off their coat. “Oh come on, Adam! It’s Christmas!”

“You’re 16, Pidge!” Adam reminded, holding out a mug to Hunk.

“Your cocoa is amazing, Adam.” Hunk smiled and took a sip.

“We know.” Shiro laughed, standing up. “I’ll grab some food.”

Allura hung up her coat. “I’ll help you, Shiro.”

Pidge jumped over the back of the couch at Lance. “Hey!!”

Lance laughed and hugged the gremlin. “Hey, Pidgeon. How’s the degree?”

“Hell.” They chuckled. “Hunk, grab some pillows, the floor hurts.”

Hunk tossed pillows at the two. “So what’s Lance been up to?”

“Aside from trying to get Allura to give me a raise?” Lance grabbed a pillow and sat on it, fighting Pidge for the fluffy blanket. “The sweet sweet relaxation of nothing at all.”

“Sounds great.” Hunk sat down on his own pillow, reaching for his mug.

Pidge launched at the mug, drinking as much as they could before Hunk snatched it back. “Hah!”

“Jesus, Pidge!” Hunk held his mug away from their grasp.

Lance laughed and handed his mug to Pidge. “Don’t tell Adadm.”

“Don’t tell Adam what?” Adam crossed his arms in the doorway. Pidge nearly choked on cocoa, chugging it as fast as possible.

Hunk held up his hands. “I didn’t do it!!”

Lance gave a sheepish grin to Adam. “Sorry?”

Adam glared at him and snatched the now-empty mug from Pidge. “You’re lucky I’m nice.”

“I know, and you’re the best not-dad ever.” Lance fluttered his lashes, looking as precious as he could.

“Lance. I’ve seen you dance. Don’t try to look innocent.” Adam went back into the kitchen, chuckling. 

Pidge laughed and flopped back onto the floor. “I love Christmas.”

“You love drinking.”

“Same shit.”

 

Lance sighed and stretched out on the couch, watching Pidge drunkenly lean on Hunk’s side. 

“Pidge. You’re too drunk.” Hunk sat them down on the pile of blankets on the floor. “Just sleep, okay? We’ll wake you up for Christmas.”

“Okay. G’night…” Pidge curled up and immediately passed out. 

Lance laughed. “Are you taking the guest room?”

“That fine?” Hunk tossed a blanket over Pidge.

“Yeah, the gremlin doesn’t snore.” Lance grabbed a blanket for himself. Thank god for Adam’s love of fluffy blankets; this cabin was cold.

“Alright. Good night, Lance.” Hunk reached down for a hug.

“Good night, Hunk.” Lance hugged back. “Hope you sleep well.”

“You too, buddy!” Hunk headed to bed, yawning.

Lance laid down on his side, trying to get comfortable. The yellow lights on the tree in the corner cast a soft light across the stockings precariously packed onto the fireplace and the sleeping form of Pidge.

“Lance?” Adam shuffled down the hall. 

“Yeah?” Lance sat up.

Adam leaned over the back of the couch. “I love you very much, Lance. You’re like a son to me and Shiro.”

Lance nearly teared up. “Thank you. I love you too, Adam.” He hugged Adam tight, holding back tears. 

“You’re very special to me and I want you to know I’m here for you. No matter what, Lance. I’m on your side, I promise.” Adam hugged back.

Lance hadn’t gone home to Cuba in a long time. He never saw his mama outside of video chats and photos. Family was important to Lance.

And even if Adam was just his coworker’s husband, he was as close to family as Lance had right now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated as always, happy holidays guys!


	14. Don't Tell Anyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor is a lil shady, Keith is a lil more shady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. Not when I wanted to be, but eh. Happy 2019! I hope you all had a good new years. I hope to write more often this year! I'm glad to be getting back into IWYS, it's so fun to write.

Keith stretched as he walked to the front door, watching Lotor. “Your hair is sticking up.”

Lotor looked back at him from his seat at the table. “Is it? Fix it for me, would you, love?”

Keith reached over and smoothed out Lotor’s long white hair. “I’m going to work.”

“Alright. Be safe, love. Tell Allura I said hi.” Lotor leaned his head back, looking up at Keith.

“Of course.” Keith kissed Lotor’s forehead and headed out the door. He grinned at the valet. “Hey, man.”

“Hey, Keith!” The man tossed him his keys. “It’s in your spot. Have a good night.”

“You too!” Keith jogged to his car, checking the backseat for his bag. He plugged his phone in, hitting shuffle and pulling out of the parking lot. He drove down the street, humming along to the soft piano music.

It had been awhile since he’d been at work, but luckily Allura was okay with it. She was happy that Keith was back at work at all- apparently Lance had told her he might end up too rich to work. Lance was being kind of an asshole again, but Keith didn’t need to think about that.

He parked in the back lot, grabbing his bag from the backseat. The back door was open, and Keith could hear Allura’s playlist of weird Bowie music blasting. He chuckled and headed in.

“Keith!!!” Pidge launched themself at Keith, nearly tackling him.

“Fuck- Jesus, gremlin, it’s only been like a few weeks!” Keith laughed and hugged them back.

Shiro stood up from his seat and came over to ruffle Keith’s hair. “I haven’t seen you since last year!” The entire room groaned, and Keith heard Adam yell “FUCKING CHRIST SHIRO” from around the corner.

“Shiro, how are you both a stripper and a dad?” Keith peeled Pidge off his chest. “I gotta get ready, gremlin.”

Adam came around the corner, wearing what must have been Shiro’s sweater- it was huge and said “bara tiddy” across the chest. “He’s an idiot.” He kissed Shiro’s cheek as he passed. “Do you want me to head home? Desperate Housewives is on tonight.”

“No, you can stay if you want. Allura’s office has a TV and cable.” Shiro smiled at Adam. “I want you to be my inspiration.”

“Ew, that’s sappy, Shiro.” Keith fake-gagged and pulled off his shirt. “Go be gross husbands somewhere else.” 

“Fine, Keith.” Shiro kissed Adam and grabbed the hairspray. “Like you and Lotor don’t get sappy.”

Keith laughed. “We do, but not in public. You’re a stripper, Shiro, not in a Hallmark movie.” He quickly fixed his hair. “Where  _ is  _ Allura?

“Her office, I think.” Shiro glanced at the hall. “Why?”

“Lotor knows her, I guess.” Keith poked his head into the hall. Allura’s office door was open. He slowly walked down the hall, trying to make sure she wasn’t doing something important.

“Yeah, I know. I’m not trying to get killed.” Allura sounded stressed. Keith stood outside her office, not exactly eavesdropping, but still close enough to hear.

“You’re kidding me. Of course I know who he’s- no, I understand.” Allura sighed. “I get it. Sure, I’ll call him.” Keith heard her groan and hang up, waiting a few moments before heading into the room.

“Hey Allura!” He smiled at her.

Allura looked up from her computer. “Keith! Welcome back!” She smiled back. “I’m glad you’re back. Did you need something?”

“No, Lotor just wanted me to tell you he says hi.” Keith watched her carefully for her reaction. Lotor didn’t say how he knew Keith’s boss.

“Oh! Well, tell him I say hi back.” Allura’s smile was the same as always. Keith nodded and headed out, pausing in the hall when he heard Allura call someone.

“So you’re not subtle anymore?” Allura sounded angry. Keith checked the clock- everybody would be still getting ready, he had time to listen.

“You told him to- Of course you didn’t tell him, do you want him to run? I don’t want him coming into my office to- Fine. Yeah, I understand. I’ll be there next week..” Allura hung up and groaned, and Keith took that as his cue to leave. His mind swam. Was Allura talking to Lotor? Why did she sound so angry?

“Keith, you ready?” Shiro clapped him on the back.

“Yeah. Lemme finish up, and then I’m good.” Keith shook off the thoughts, digging through his bag.

  
  


“You got everything?” Shiro grabbed his bag, waiting for Keith at the door.

“Yeah. Are you heading home?” Keith stepped out into the cold night.

“Adam wants to get some food first, but yeah. Why?” Shiro locked up, keys jingling.

“Just wondering.” Keith got to his car first. “Have a nice night, Shiro!”

“You too, Keith! Tell Lotor I say hi.” Shiro waved and knocked on his car window. Keith watched Adam roll down the window, bleary eyed. “Adam, say goodnight to Keith.”

“I’m not a child, Shiro.” Adam snorted when Shiro mumbled something too quiet for Keith to hear. “Night, Keith!”

“Night, Adam.” Keith got into his car, pretending to hunt for something in the center console until Shiro’s car pulled away. He sat back for a moment before getting out of his car and pulling out his keys. He quickly unlocked the back door, slipping inside and heading for Allura’s office.

The door was slightly open, the light still on. Keith checked inside, slowly opening the door. He’d made sure to leave the light on as Shiro and him were leaving so he had an excuse as to why he was snooping in his boss’ office. 

Of course, that was assuming anyone found out. Allura had taken down the security cameras in this hall, and didn’t have any in her office. Keith was sure nobody would know. He dug in a few drawers, pulling out any photos he found. Finally, he found what he was looking for.

A photo of Lotor and Allura, arms around each other at some new years party. Lotor was kissing Allura’s cheek. This must have been years ago, Allura looked younger, less tired. 

Keith couldn’t stop the hot twist of jealousy in his chest. He shoved the photo in his pocket and put everything back, turning the light out and leaving. He didn’t know what he was going to do with the picture, but it seemed important to have. He turned off the lights as he left, sitting in his car for what seemed like hours, mind racing. 

Allura and Lotor had dated. That he could handle, he wasn’t  _ that _ possessive. It was the fact that Allura and Lotor still talked. The fact that Lotor, apparently, was using Keith like some kind of messenger. Were they still together? Was Lotor cheating on him?

Keith slammed his hand on his steering wheel, starting the car and pulling out far too fast, driving far too recklessly. He didn’t want to go back to Lotor just yet, he needed…

Well, he didn’t quite know what he needed. To drive somewhere, maybe. He turned on his music, trying to drown out his own thoughts.

A few minutes after Keith turned off the highway and onto some old roads, his phone rang. He pulled over, stopping a bit fast for his liking, and grabbed his phone.

Lotor’s face flashed on his screen. 

“Fuck.” Keith swiped across his screen to ignore the call. He couldn’t handle Lotor right now. His phone was only silent for a moment before it was ringing again. Keith snatched it up and answered, nearly growling out a “what?”

“Keith! Love, are you okay?” Lotor sounded worried.

“Just fine.” Keith glared out the windshield.

“A friend told me he saw you racing down the road, Keith, where are you?” 

A friend. Allura, probably. “I needed to go drive.”

“Please don’t get hurt, love-”

“ _ Don’t.  _ Call. Me. Love.” Keith spat, nearly losing his temper.

Like he wasn’t already.

Lotor was silent for a second. “Alright, Keith. Would you like to tell me what’s wrong?”

“Fuck you.” Keith gripped at his hair. “Fuck off, Lotor. Go ask Allura, who gives a fuck?” He hung up and threw his phone down, screaming into his hands. 

Why the  _ fuck _ did he have to do this now? He got out of his car, slamming the door behind him. He wasn’t far enough out to see the stars yet. The sky was an ugly, faded purple, the light pollution from the city behind him tinting the entire sky and ruining the one view that calmed him down. He got back in his car and started driving, muscle memory taking him over back roads and barely-there paths made of dirt and gravel. He parked in front of an old farmhouse, nearly falling apart from years of disuse. 

His phone rang again, and he almost threw it out the window. He glanced at the screen and-

Lance.

Lance was calling him.

He grabbed the device, answering as fast as he could.

“Hello?”

“Keith? Shit dude, where the hell are you?” Lance was out of breath.

“What?”

“Lotor told Shiro you disappeared, so everyone’s been trying to find you. Where did you go?” Keith could hear Lance’s keys.

“I… You know that old house?” Keith opened his door and got out.

“Yeah? Are you all the way out there?”

“Yeah. I don’t want to see Shiro or Lotor. Especially not Lotor.” Keith walked up the rotting wood stairs, looking up at the peeling paint.

“Okay… Do you mind if I come out?”

“Go ahead.” Keith hung up and pushed open the door. It was still untouched inside, the old, moldy couch still tipped on its side. Keith walked through the house, feet leading him down the hall and out the back door, into an overgrown back garden. A small garage in the corner was the only locked door in the whole house. Keith walked over to it, pulling the small padlock key from his keyring.

The garage door was nearly rusted shut, but as soon as it was open, Keith’s eyes saw the glint of his old motorbike. He dragged it out, bending down to check on it. He checked the time and smiled. He could have it working before Lance got here.

 

The bike was running smoothly just before Lance’s car pulled up beside Keith’s. The tires crunched on the gravel. 

“Keith?” Lance called, his car door slamming shut.

“Back here!” Keith replied, wiping his hands off on his jeans. The long streaks of dirt and oil probably ruined the expensive fabric, but Lotor bought them, so Keith really didn’t care.

Lance walked around the house, taking in Keith, covered in grease, dirt and sweat, sitting on the ground beside a pristine motorcycle. “Okay. What the fuck?” He gestured to the bike.

“It’s my old bike. It still works.” Keith got up and tugged his jacket back on. “Let’s go.”

“G-Go?” Lance looked between Keith and the bike. “On that??”

“Yeah. I wanna actually see the stars.” Keith swung his leg over the bike, the familiar curves bringing a smile to his face. “Get on.”

Lance shook his head and climbed on behind Keith, gripping the sides of his shirt tightly. “If we die it’s your fault.”

“Wrap your arms around me, it’s safer.” Keith started slow, driving down the grass-lined path out of the garden he couldn’t believe was still visible, much less drivable. 

Lance squeaked a bit and wrapped his arms around Keith’s stomach, hiding his face in Keith’s shoulder. “Fucking hell dude.”

“Trust me, Lance.” Keith sped up a bit, his grin spreading with the increasing speed until they were flying across open fields, Keith holding back a whoop. He felt Lance slowly sit up, looking out at the dark farmland.

“Where are we even going?” Lance shouted over the wind and the sound of the engine.

Keith just laughed and sped up in response. He locked his eyes on the horizon, driving towards a hill ingrained in his memory. Lance huffed behind him and fell silent.

Keith slowed to a stop at the base of the hill, letting Lance climb off before kicking out the stand and climbing off himself. Lance clung to his arm, knees buckling.

“Jesus christ, that was terrifying.” Lance stumbled towards the hill.

Keith steadied him. “I’m a good driver, fuck you.”

“Good and not terrifying are not synonymous.” Lance flopped onto the ground at the crest of the hill.

Keith saw Lance about to look up and grabbed his face to stop him. “Nononono not yet!”

“What?” Lance threw Keith off, confused.

“Hold on.” Keith covered Lance’s eyes. “Lay back.” 

Lance made a confused noise, but leaned back until he was facing up at the sky. “Okay??”

Keith grinned. “Keep your eyes closed.” He pulled his hand away and laid beside Lance. “Alright, open them.”

Lance’s gasp made Keith’s grin stretch to nearly painful levels. He’d never smiled this wide in his life.

Lance’s eyes reflected the brilliant expanse of stars. Keith watched him try to take it all in, the wonder on his face making Keith’s chest ache a bit. 

Weird.

Lance was tearing up. 

Keith reached out and wiped away one of the tears. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

Lance shook his head, sitting up and wiping his eyes. “Sorry.”

“No, no, it’s fine. It’s a lot. Are you okay?” Keith sat up, wrapping a protective arm around Lance’s shoulder without thinking.

“Yeah. Looks kinda like home.” Lance mumbled, hiding his face.

“Oh.” Keith didn’t know how to respond, so he just held Lance’s shoulders. Lance leaned on Keith, and he took that as a sign he was helping.

“Thank you.”

“For what?” Keith had to stop himself from reaching out to play with Lance’s hair.

“Taking me out here. Letting me come make sure you were okay.” Lance mumbled, looking up at Keith with the cutest expression Keith had ever seen.

It couldn’t hurt, right?

Lotor wouldn’t know. And Lance was just so cute.

Keith leaned in and kissed Lance, the hand on his back sliding up into his short brown hair. Lance tilted himself into the kiss, hands finding their way under Keith’s shirt.

Lance tugged back with wide eyes. “You can’t do that.”

“D-Do what?” Keith scanned Lance’s face.

“Kiss me.” Lance sat back, a hand over his mouth. “You’re with Lotor.”

Keith sighed. “I… I don’t know about that part.”

Lance narrowed his eyes. “You’re not dating.”

Keith looked Lance dead in the eye. “No.”

Lance relaxed and let Keith drag him back into the kiss.

Lying came so easily to Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! More Klance! I'm not entirely a monster, see?   
> Thank you for reading! Comments are always appreciated, I respond to all of them! I love you!


	15. Lance Is A Mess 2: Electric Boogaloo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah everything just kinda sucks for Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this totally didn't take me 20 days to write because someone left AMAZING criticism that made me have to rethink everything.  
> No seriously, thank god for that angel who called me out on my bullshit in the last chapter.  
> Anyway, here's Lance being a mess because I hate myself and wanted to torture someone other than myself for once.

Lance watched Keith push the rusted door of the garage closed. The sun was starting to rise, the light catching in his dark hair-

Lance shouldn’t be thinking like this. He needed to start putting his foot down, and not let Keith’s (amazing) kisses distract him. He needed to not let Keith do whatever it was he’d decided to do.

“Should we  head back?” Keith turned around.

Lance shook himself out of his thoughts. “Uh. Yeah.”

“You mind if we take your car?” Keith was already walking back through the old house.

Lance jogged to catch up. “What about yours..?” 

Keith shrugged. “I’ll come get it later with Lotor.”

“Ah.” Lance pulled his keys from his pocket. “Get in, then.”

Keith smiled at him, and Lance nearly gave in again. 

The first half of the drive was nearly silent. Every few minutes, Keith would say something, and Lance had to force himself to only respond with short sentences.

“Are you okay?” Keith was staring at Lance, frowning.

Lance’s grip tightened on the steering wheel. “Yeah. I’m fine.”

“Okay, because since we got back to the house you’ve been acting weird.” Keith’s worried frown turned into a glare. “What, do you only wanna make out with me when you don’t have to think about-”

“I kinda don’t wanna make out with you, Keith!” Lance shouted.   
Keith went silent. Lance couldn’t make himself glance over to see his expression, so he just kept talking.

“I shouldn’t be making out with someone who is _obviously_ in a relationship! You’re a lying asshole and I don’t want to keep doing this!” It _hurt_ to say this stuff, which confused Lance. Shouldn’t this feel good? He was doing the right thing!  
“Obviously? I told you-”

“Yeah, well that was a lie, Keith. You brought him to Shiro’s house, he calls Shiro when you don’t come home- you fucking live with him, Keith! You’re dating!” Lance kept shouting.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know I wasn’t allowed to have a say in this!” Keith yelled back.

“I’m sure you fucking do! I just don’t want to make out with you and then watch you fucking cuddle with him on Shiro’s couch!”

“We aren’t dating, Lance! I live with him because  _ someone _ was an asshole about me taking him home.”

Lance groaned. “God, shut the fuck up about that!”

“What’s your problem with it anyway? Why the hell do you care if we’re dating?”

“Because I’m not going to be the other person!”

“You say that like I’m fucking cheating-”

“Well you kinda are!” Lance finally turned to look at Keith when they reached a stoplight. Keith looked furious.

“I’m not cheating-”

“So are you going to tell Lotor?”

Keith stared at Lance for a moment. “I’m not going to, because it’s not his business.”

Lance shook his head. “God, you’re a terrible person.”

“Says the hypocrite.” Keith crossed his arms and sulked.

Lance had to bite back a response. He parked in the same spot as always outside his apartment. “Get the fuck out of my car, Keith. Fucking walk home.” He got out and slammed the door, not looking back.

As nights went, that was one of the worst Lance had ever had. He heard Keith grumbling behind him and nearly turned around to apologise, but kept moving up the stairs into his building. Keith could find his own way home. Lance ignored the tight feeling in his chest and sat on the couch to watch a movie and pretend Keith didn’t exist.

Lance didn’t understand. Keith was different now, so much colder, but he still acted like the old Keith when it was just him and Lance. He snapped so much quicker. When he talked about Lotor he got this look in his eye that scared Lance.

It wasn’t his place to tell Keith what to do, and he was sure Keith would never listen, but Lance knew Keith was headed down a path he didn’t want to go down.

Lance laid back on the couch, ignoring the movie. He knew what those relationships were like. He’d only been in one for half the time Keith had known him. He thought after all Keith had seen him go through he’d be a little more observant.

But then again, Lance thought he’d never end up with Andrew. He saw all the warning signs and ignored them. It was so hard to not keep going. Lance didn’t exactly blame Keith for staying, Lotor was rich, and seemed to know what he was doing. He wasn’t sloppy enough to let Keith know he was being controlled.

Lance really hoped he fucked up soon. Before Keith was pulled too far in. He tried to keep his breathing steady as he remembered every terrible thing Andrew had done to him. He did his best to not imagine the same things happening to Keith.

He could tell Shiro, but Shiro couldn’t do much. He didn’t like telling Keith off for anything.

Adam might. But he didn’t want to make Shiro choose a side.

Pidge would scream at Keith, which would only make him push everyone away.

Hunk was too sweet to say anything.

Allura… Allura would say it was none of his business who Keith dated. And it wasn’t. But he couldn’t stand by and let Keith end up in a terrible relationship.

He just didn’t know how to help.

He dozed off on the couch, waking up a few hours later with an aching spine. He shuffled to bed, stripping down to boxers and flopping down on his bed. He was asleep again before he could even consider getting up to turn off the lights.

Lance woke up to shouting beneath his window. He groaned and got up, throwing the window open and leaning out to shout down to whatever assholes were having a fight in the alley. “Shut the fuck up!”

Pidge looked up at Lance. “Oh, hey Lance!” They shot a glare at their companion- the person had their hood up, and Lance couldn’t see their face. “You mind if I come up? I was just about to call you.”

“Why are you shouting in the alley behind my building?” Lance rubbed at his eyes.

“Because my brother is an asshole. Can I come up?” Pidge started for the fire escape.

“Use the elevator, Pidge. But yes.” Lance closed his window and dug around his room for clean-ish clothes. He took as much time as he could to clean up before Pidge was pounding on his door.

“Open up I have food!” They called through the door. 

“What food-” Lance opened the door and was met with an angry looking gremlin, arms full of pizza boxes.

“Move. We’re having a conversation.” Pidge shoved past Lance, setting the pizza on the table.

“About? I just woke up, Pidge.” Lance closed the door, peeking into the pizza boxes.

Pidge slapped his hand. “About Keith. Come sit.” They curled up on the couch, pulling their laptop from their bag. 

Lance sat beside them. “Okay..? What about Keith?”

“So the guy he brought to Shiro’s, Lotor.” Pidge pushed their glasses up.

Lance glared at the back of their laptop. “Yeah.”

“He is shady as shit.” They began typing. “Literally nothing I do is coming up with a real person. He’s only got his dancer stuff.”

“So it’s not his real name.” Lance crossed his arms.

“Oh, no, I’m not saying that. It might be. Who the fuck knows, all I know is he’s wiped himself somehow. All I can get is old embezzlement charges for some guy named Zarkon, but he’s far too old and not even remotely attractive.” They turned the screen around. The screen showed a photo of a large, grizzled man with dark hair, glaring at the camera. 

“He looks like a mob boss.” Lance joked. He chuckled until he noticed Pidge’s look. “What?”

“He  _ is _ a mob boss, Lance. As close as we get to one, at least.” They turned the screen back. “There’s nothing here that mentions Lotor, but from about 20 years ago there’s a news story about Zarkon having a son. Some sketchy tabloid talking about his albino son not looking like his wife. Of course not, he’s albino, he’s not going to have dark skin.” They shook their head.

“Pidge please tell me Keith isn’t dating the son of a mob boss.” Lance scrubbed at his face with his hands. 

“I can’t, but I can help you blackmail Lotor.” Pidge looked up with a grin. “We could get so much money. Or we could die. Either way, it's exciting!”

“N- No, Pidge don’t blackmail him???” Lance stared in shock at his tiny friend.

“Lance, we have enough to send his father to court again, just based on some sloppy encryption, and we can do it anonymously. We could make bank!!” Pidge’s eyes flashed with some twisted form of glee.

“We’re not blackmailing anyone.” Lance got up to grab pizza. “What did you find out about Lotor?”

“He dated Shiro.” Pidge said, as if it wasn’t an absolute bombshell.

“I’m sorry, what?” Lance asked as soon as he stopped choking on his bite of pizza.

“Yeah, they dated for a while, while Adam and Shiro were on that break.” Pidge looked over the back of the couch at Lance. “You didn’t know?”

“What?? No! Why the fuck would I know? Does Keith know?” Lance sat back down.

“Not that I know of. Lotor likes his privacy, as you can tell. I haven’t asked Shiro about it, but you should.” Pidge closed their laptop. “Wanna play Smash?”

Lance snorted. “You show up with pizza, tell me information that makes me doubt my entire life, and expect me to just play Smash?”

Pidge laughed and grabbed a Wii remote. “Yes.”

“You’re lucky I like Smash, Pidgeon.” Lance grabbed the other remote, leaning back to play video games and ignore life’s problems.

  
Lance held the mug of tea close to his chest. “Hey, Shiro?”

“What’s up?” Shiro glanced over from the kitchen. Lance had finally found an excuse to visit Shiro while Adam was away on a business trip- He missed Shiro’s cooking. Even though Shiro couldn’t cook for shit.

“I have like… A really weird question.” Lance stared into his mug, heart pounding. Just ask the only father figure you talk to on a regular basis about a relationship with a secretive mob boss’ son that he probably doesn’t like to think about!

“Oh?” Shiro hummed as he chopped up vegetables.

“Did you date Lotor?” Lance asked.

Shiro set down the knife and stared at the cutting board, hands gripping the edge of the counter on either side. “Where did you find out?”

“Pidge.” Lance mumbled.

Shiro laughed, but there was no joy in it. “Of course.” He sighed, his shoulders stiff. “I dated Lotor for two months.”

Lance watched him carefully. “While you were on the break with Adam?”

Shiro tensed more somehow, but relaxed his shoulders. His knuckles were white where they gripped the counter. “Yeah. I didn’t tell him because I didn’t want to make him doubt me.”

“Oh. That’s reasonable.” Lance took a sip of tea to wet his exceedingly dry mouth. He didn’t know what to say.

Shiro sighed. “Adam didn’t want to try to make a long distance thing work while he was away. We agreed we could see other people during that time. I just… I don’t want Adam to think I’ll leave him for Lotor. Especially not now.”

“That’s fair. Does Keith know?” Lance watched Shiro turn and walk to the chair in the corner, where he sat and stared at the floor.

“No. Lotor didn’t want anyone to know, either. Said something about his father being furious.” Shiro shook his head. “Guess Keith is different.” 

“Do you-”

“I don’t feel anything for Lotor.” Shiro interrupted. “Keith is welcome to date who he chooses.”

Lance nodded. “Do you trust Lotor?”

Shiro was silent for a long time. “No.”

“You… Don’t?” Lance set his tea down.

“I didn’t trust him when I was with him, and I don’t trust him now. He seems… He treats Keith better. At least it looks that way. But Lotor was never very… Emotionally attached.” Shiro stood up and headed back to the kitchen. “I really hope Keith doesn’t fall too fast.”

“What do you mean?” Lance followed Shiro.

“I never once believed Lotor loved me.” Shiro resumed chopping vegetables, glaring at them like they’d done him some personal wrong.

“Oh.” Lance’s mind flashed with thoughts of Andrew.

“I’ve heard him talk to Keith, and I know that tone. I hope Keith figures it out soon.” 

Lance shook his head. “Why don’t you just talk to him?”

“He’d never listen. As much as I love him, I know my brother. He won’t learn anything unless he does it himself.” Shiro dumped the vegetables into a pan. “I know it’s hard, but you have to let him figure it out for himself, Lance.”

“I know.” Lance went back to the couch to drink his tea, one of Shiro’s cats hopping up onto his lap. He really hoped Shiro was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been reading a fuck ton of shotor stuff so whoops guess that ended up as a plot point, huh? I decided that instead of Adam and Shiro breaking up because of Shiro leaving to do Space Things, Adam had to go to like Europe or something for a few months, and didn't want to try to do the whole long distance thing, which is super valid. Pretty much everybody in this fic does unhealthy stuff lmao but trust me I know it's not good and I promise I will address it at some point.  
> I hope you enjoyed, I reply to all comments, kudos save the last shreds of humanity left in the chasm where my soul used to be.


	16. Shit hits a large industrial fan oh fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It actually gets dramatic, finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to say for myself.  
> I really don't have a good excuse for why I was gone for so long, but I sure can give you the most fucking dramatic chapter I've ever written. I'm sorry to Lotor stans, I promise I feel just as bad.

Keith kicked the doorway of Lotor’s bedroom. An entire day spent out at his old house, working on his bike. He came home late, tired but satisfied. 

Lotor’s apartment was empty. Like it was more often than not lately. Some nights Lotor came home around dinner and ate with Keith, then left quietly in the night. Some nights he came home at 1 am and sent Keith back to bed alone when he woke up and went to say hello. Some nights he slipped in at 4 am and laid down as far from Keith as could be allowed.  Some nights all Keith got was a note on the counter in the morning. 

Tonight seemed like it was gonna be Keith’s least favorite: text and pretend Keith isn’t mad and Lotor isn’t incessantly bored by the conversation. Every other message was some apology about how Lotor was so sorry he couldn’t be home to see him, how he’d try to get home as soon as he can. All of Keith’s messages were short, two or three word replies.

There was only so much a heart emoji could fix.

Keith eventually gave up and threw his phone onto the pristine white bed sheets, heading to go find whatever new leftovers Lotor had left in the fridge. He called them leftovers, but they were more like full, untouched meals, wrapped in foil or cling film. There were always at least 3 plates of food, all of them things Keith might like. It was like Lotor never planned to be home. He grabbed a plate without even thinking, ripped the film off and threw it in the microwave.

The ‘emergency phone’ Lotor kept on the counter rang. Keith jumped. He’d been told it would only ring if absolutely necessary.

After a moment of hesitation, he scrambled to answer. “Hello?” He heard shouting in the background. Russian?

“Keith! I’ll be home in a few days, alright? I’ll make sure food is delivered.” Lotor sounded pained.

“Lotor? Are you okay?” Keith grabbed his jacket, ready to head out to help Lotor.

“Fine, love. I just have a lot of work to do. It’ll only be a few days, I’ll call you every night, okay?” Lotor had that tone of voice he used when Keith was mad. The ‘I know more than you’ voice.

“Don’t bother.” Keith hung up and turned off the phone. Within seconds, his cell phone was buzzing in his back pocket. He turned off the ringer and trudged to the bedroom.

Who did Lotor think he was, staying out for “work” constantly, but never telling Keith what he did? He always said “I’ll tell you one day, love” with that stupid smirk. He was probably cheating. 

Although, what did Keith care? Whatever was going on with Lance was pretty much cheating, no point in denying it now. He was with Lotor for the money. The money and the sex, that was it. 

He grabbed his old clothes from where he’d stashed them away in a bag. His old black jeans felt so different from the expensive, tailored pants Lotor bought him. The soft grey shirt felt a million times better than any designer shirt in the world, though. Once he was changed, he headed out the door. 

He didn’t know where he expected to go. Lotor’s club was full of people who wouldn’t hesitate to tell Lotor if Keith went home with anyone. Any other club was a gamble, he didn’t know how many people Lotor had on his side.

The Blue Paladin was his only real option. Lance probably wasn’t working tonight, he hated working while he was emotional. And knowing Lance, he was emotional as hell.

The drive was short and quiet. Keith parked in the front this time, enjoying the whistles and envious stares of the men smoking outside. Maybe driving Lotor’s cars was another benefit.

“Keith?” Shiro stopped dead in his tracks as soon as Keith walked in the door. Keith looked over his tiny black shorts and suspenders.

“I thought those didn’t fit you.” Keith crossed his arms, hoping to hide the nerves bubbling up in his chest.

“They’re not comfortable, but they look good. What are you doing here?” Shiro led him to a booth, nodding at the bartender as he passed. Keith didn’t recognize the guy.

“Came to drink, duh. Who’s the new bartender?” Keith slid into the curved seat.

“Hunk’s on vacation for a month, so Allura hired a guy to fill in. I have like 20 minutes to talk if you want?” Shiro sat opposite him. “I haven’t seen you in a while, is everything alright?”

Keith hesitated just barely. “Yeah.”

“Keith…” Shiro gave him the Dad Look.

“God, okay, never look at me like that while you’re nearly naked, it’s creepy. I’m fine, Lotor’s just kind of a dick recently.” Keith stared at his hands.

“Oh?” Shiro leaned forward. “He’s been staying out later and later, sometimes he’s just not home, he refuses to answer questions, he keeps calling you pet names instead of telling you anything?”

Keith blinked. “What?”

“He’s getting less affectionate, you hear Russian sometimes when you talk on the phone, and sometimes he refuses to look at you?” Shiro’s eyes were hard.

“Yeah- Shiro how do you know all of this?” Keith sat forward, glad the loud music of the club drowned out their conversation to anyone who passed by.

Shiro shook his head. “Come on, I’ll tell you in the back room.” He stood.

Keith followed Shiro in a daze. He didn’t understand.

Shiro shut the door to the backroom behind them, sitting down on the faded couch. “Sit.” He gestured to the stool opposite him.

Keith sat. “How the hell do you know this shit?”

“I’m going to talk, and you’re not going to interrupt until I’m done.” Shiro grabbed a sweater that was tossed over the back of the couch and pulled it on. “Got it?”

Keith just nodded.

“I dated Lotor for 3 months.” Shiro said.

Keith barely heard his next words, mind reeling.

“Adam was away, we agreed we would take a break and that we could see other people. He treated me well for a while, and then eventually he… well, he got like this. I didn’t mind, I wasn’t that attached by then.”

“By then??” Keith spluttered.

“Keith…”

“Sorry, continue.” Keith looked away.

“At first he was amazing. I don’t know what happened, if I did something or he just got bored, but he stopped coming home. Some of his… friends, I guess, were awful to me, and he never did anything about it. One night, I told him I was leaving him and he just laughed. I never heard from him again until you brought him up to me. He acted like he didn’t recognize me when you brought him to dinner, which is a bonus I guess. He would always warn me that his father would be furious if he found out we were together, so I just assumed he preferred secrecy but…” Shiro gestured at Keith. “I guess not.”

“Does… Does Adam know?” Keith asked.

“No. I want to tell him, but… Now, I don’t know. I didn’t cheat, we agreed that seeing other people would be okay, when he came home we both talked and at that point I’d broken up with Lotor. I didn’t tell him who, and he was okay with it. I… If Lotor’s going to be with you, I don’t want Adam trying to get between you. He knows the story, just not who I was with.” Shiro rubbed at his face. “I don’t want him to worry. He’s already so worried about Lance…”

“Lance? What’s wrong with Lance?” Keith had a feeling he wasn’t supposed to know that, based on Shiro’s instant regretful sigh.

“He’s been… different. At work he barely ever talks, and Adam says he looks like he’s on the verge of a panic attack at all times.” 

Keith was silent for a while. “Do you know why?”

Shiro sighed again. “You.”

“Oh.” Keith stared at his hands.

“Mostly you and Lotor. He’s… I shouldn’t be the one saying this, he should be. He doesn’t think Lotor is very good for you. Neither do I.”

Keith felt himself get defensive. Who was Shiro to decide who was healthy? And Lance? Lance was just jealous! Lance was-

“Keith. I can see you getting stupid and defensive, shut the hell up.” Shiro stood up.

“I didn’t-”

“He isn’t healthy for you. And you’re going to go apologize to Lance. He’s at home, you still have the key. Make a good decision, Keith.” Shiro messed up Keith’s hair and left.

Keith sat for a moment. He couldn’t just ignore it, his brother was right. Lance was right.

He hated admitting people were right.

Keith stood and headed out the back door, forgetting he was parked in the front. He paused, shaking himself out of his funk before turning the corner and walking to the front.

Lotor stood by his car, arms crossed. “Keith.”

“Uh. Hi, Lotor.” Keith slowly moved closer. “What are you doing here?”

“Coming to find you. What do you think you’re doing?” Lotor had that look in his eye again. 

“I was just-” Keith was cut off by Lotor’s possessive arm around his waist.

Lotor gave him a cold grin. “Just heading home? Good.”

“Lotor!” Shiro called from the door. Keith spun, nearly choking himself on Lotor’s forearm.

“Shiro! What a surprise, Keith and I were just heading out-”

“Let him go. Now.” Shiro stormed over, furious.

Lotor carefully let go of Keith. “Of course, is something the matter?” 

Keith froze in place. Shiro looked like he expected Keith to run to him, but… Lotor was terrifying. He didn’t want to know what happened to people who refused him.

“I’m fine, Shiro, I stumbled and he caught me. Have a nice night, tell Allura I said hi.” Keith turned back towards Lotor to hide his guilty face.

“Keith-”

“Come on, Keith, love, let’s get home. Goodnight, Shiro. Give Allura my regards as well. And Adam! What a sweetheart, tell him hello for me, would you?” Lotor sang as he helped- more like shoved- Keith into the car.

As Keith slid into his seat, he saw Shiro’s terrified look.

Maybe just agreeing with Lotor was safer for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lotor I promise you I'll write you a fic where you're trying your best soon but I honestly can never excuse this shit and I don't want to try. I love Lotor, I think he did what he could, but I didn't write this fic to make me happy I wrote it to torment people.  
> Comments are always amazing, even just "this was good," I reply to all of them. Thanks for reading.


	17. Pride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Happy pride! This chapter is short, and for those of you who like Allura, you may want to skip. It just touches on an issue I had with her in the show. There's no plot here, just some good old fashioned pride month support.

Lance rubbed at his face, staring at the pile of tangled chains and necklaces on the table in front of him. “Why are we doing this?”  
Allura threw another pile of jewelry onto the table. “Because you all need to wear this more.”  
Shiro sighed. “Yeah, I guess. Grab a pile, Lance.”  
“Fine.” Lance grabbed a chain and pulled the smaller pile towards himself. “Is Pidge going to be here anytime soon?”  
Shiro shrugged. “Dunno.”  
It had been a few days since what Lance called The Keith Incident, and Keith had only texted Shiro twice. Shiro had said he wasn’t worried, but he sure looked worried.  
“Katie!” Allura called.  
Lance and Shiro froze. When Lance had met Pidge in school, they hated being called Katie, but he never knew why. A few years out of high school, the young gremlin had come out as nonbinary, and explained why they hated their dead name. Shiro was introduced to Pidge as Pidge, using they pronouns, and never once asked about it. They both knew their dead name, of course. It was used on some legal stuff, and sometimes their brother slipped up. He always corrected himself, though, and Pidge was never mad.  
Allura was a different story.  
When Lance had introduced Pidge to her, she’d looked Pidge up and down and said “nice to meet you, young lady.”  
Lance had immediately corrected Allura, knowing Pidge was either furious or being crushed by dysphoria. They’d always struggled with their body, and being immediately gendered had to feel terrible. Lance had heard their descriptions, and though he didn’t know what it was like, he didn’t want Pidge to feel that bad ever again.  
So hearing Allura use Pidge’s dead name so blatantly… He had no idea what was about to happen.  
“How are you?” Allura smiled like the room hadn’t immediately dropped 10 degrees. Shiro stared at her incredulously.  
Pidge stood in the doorway, glaring at Allura. Their jaw was locked, and Lance couldn’t tell if they were angry or trying not to cry.  
“Allura, they go by Pidge.” Shiro spoke up.  
“Nonsense, you know I don’t like nicknames. She’s Katie.” Allura moved towards Pidge.  
As soon as Lance saw Pidge move back, he grabbed Allura’s arm. “Stop.”  
“Stop?” Allura looked down at him. “What do you mean?”  
“You know they go by Pidge. You know they’re nonbinary. Stop whatever it is you’re doing.”  
Allura tugged her arm out of Lance’s grasp. “I don’t-”  
“Allura.” Shiro stood up. Lance could hear him dropping into the Dad Voice. “Call them Pidge. Use they. We know it might be hard, but you haven’t even tried. I cannot believe you think this is okay, after all Pidge has done for you. I don’t know what this is, if you just don’t understand or if you’re intentionally doing this to hurt them out of some ignorant belief that they’re wrong, but it needs to stop Now.”  
Allura spluttered, looking between Lance and Shiro. “I’m going to go finish my paperwork.” She finally managed, storming out of the room.  
Pidge shuffled their feet in the doorway. “You didn’t have to do that.”  
“Yes, we did.” Shiro walked over and gently set his hand on their shoulder. “You deserve to be called your name, and have the right pronouns used. I’ll talk to Allura about this.”  
Pidge nodded, wiping at their eyes.  
“Oh, gremlin, don’t cry, I’ll cry!” Lance launched himself from his chair, hesitating before he hugged Pidge. When they held up their arms, he tugged them into a tight hug. “Don’t cry you little trash goblin, you have to help us untangle shit, and you can’t do that if you’re crying!”  
He felt Pidge laugh against his shoulder. “Shut up, loverboy. Get off of me.”  
Lance let go immediately, hearing the strain in their voice. “You need anything?”  
Pidge wiped their eyes. “Nah. Just to not think about it for a bit.”  
Shiro nodded. “Let’s go. We can do this later, I don’t want you around Allura today.”  
Pidge’s voice was quiet. “Thank you, Shiro. You too, Lance.”  
Lance smiled. “Of course, Pidge.” He patted their shoulder. “I’ll grab my stuff, hold on.” He jogged over to the table they were sitting at and scooped up his phone and bag. “Shiro, do you want me to grab your bag?”  
“I’ll be coming back here anyway, I’ll be fine with just my phone. You driving?” Shiro held open the back door.  
“I guess.” Lance dug for his keys.  
“Shotgun!” Pidge called, jogging to Lance’s car. They grinned at Shiro. “In the back, grandpa!!”  
Shiro groaned. “You’d better move your seat forward, then.”  
“My seats don’t move, Shiro.” Lance unlocked the car with a smirk “Get in, gremlin!”  
Pidge laughed and slid into the seat. “Sorry, Shiro.”  
Shiro glared at the two of them. “You’re both grounded.”  
“You can’t ground me, old man, I’m not your kid!” Pidge cawed from the passenger side, watching Shiro maneuver his way to sit in the middle back seat.  
“I hate you, Pidge, you know that, right?” Shiro gently hit them over the head.  
“Aw, you love me!” They punched Lance in the arm as he started the car. “I want ice cream.”  
Shiro snorted. “I want ice cream too, actually. Lance, are you paying?”  
“Hell no, I saw your wallet in your pocket, you’re paying, dad.” Lance pulled out of the parking lot.  
“As long as you don’t call me daddy.” Shiro joked.  
Pidge sat up a bit, with that ‘I can make a joke’ look in their eye. “That’s Adam’s job, isn’t it?”  
Shiro groaned and sat back. “Oh my god Pidge I’m going to kill you.”  
“Try me, old man!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was written because I've been thinking about Allura being very weird about making Pidge admit they were a girl. That felt awful to me, especially since I'm trans, and nothing is worse than having people you know use your pronouns and then someone comes in and says "you're not x gender, you're y gender!!!!" It's awful. Never do it. Ever. It's so destructive to a trans person's mental health. The reactions of the paladins were what I expect- 'I knew but I didn't say anything.' Even if someone doesn't pass, you should never talk about it. Never mention it. It's none of your business. If someone introduces themself using masculine pronouns, respect that, even if their parents or teachers call them something else. You do not get to decide who knows that they're trans. Especially with nonbinary people, it is hell to get our pronouns used in the first place. I write Pidge as nonbinary because, not only is Bex nonbinary, that's who I am, and I relate to them a lot. I write Pidge as who I aim to be- confident and happy in who they are. This chapter is self indulgent as hell, but it's pride month, and I hope there's someone out there who can feel the same comfort from this that I do.  
> You are never alone. There is a community out there who will love and accept you. No matter your gender, your pronouns, who you love, who you're attracted to, or if you're not attracted to anyone, I will support you. You deserve to be loved and respected.  
> Love is love. Trans rights are human rights.  
> If you want to support the LGBT+ community, please consider purchasing from an LGBT+ artist this pride month instead of a corporation, and consider donating to a charity like the Trevor Project.  
> Happy pride month, everyone. I love all of you.


	18. Whoopsies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith makes a mistake, and Lotor proves his intentions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, yall! Real quick warning, there's smut in this chapter, thanks to the help of the lovely IncandescentAntelope (thanks IA you're an angel) and I wanted to warn you! It's really heavy on the abusive side of Keith's relationship with Lotor, and may cause some discomfort, or trigger some people. If you want to skip it, there are symbols (these ones > ***) at the top and bottom of the section. You won't be missing much, the events are talked about in much less detail immediately after. The section includes really violent and unsafe sex, degrading names, and dubious (if not outright not given) consent. Don't feel like you have to read it! I hope you all enjoy, this chapter hurt me to write!

Keith fiddled with the mug of coffee in his hands. Lotor was messing around in the kitchen, making a second cup.

“Keith, love?” Lotor’s voice was soft. “Are you doing alright?”

“As good as I can, seeing as you dragged me away from my brother.” Keith spat.

“Oh, Keith… I’m sorry, love. I didn’t mean to act so rashly.” Lotor sat down across from Keith and reached out for his hand. 

“Right.” Keith didn’t take his hand. 

Lotor gave him a calm smile. “You know I love you, Keith. I shouldn’t have acted like that, but I suppose you know by now your brother and I were romantically involved for a short while. Naturally, it brewed some… distrust. Your brother sees me as money hungry, because when we were together, my father had no idea of my interest in men. He mistook my secrecy as business-oriented, and we split up over that.”

Keith looked Lotor dead in the eye. In his years of going between foster families, he’d learned how to spot a liar.

Lotor didn’t flinch away, or even blink. He was still smiling. “Your brother and I never quite got along. He was in a break from a loving relationship, and I was afraid of being found out. I don’t have either of those barriers with you, Keith, you don’t split your attention between me and someone else.”

Keith finally had to look away. He stared into his coffee cup, doing his best to not think about Lance.

“Your brother is protective. Perhaps, at times, too protective. He reacts so quickly to help you that you’ll never be able to make your own decisions. I trust you, Keith. You’re welcome to leave if you wish, but I hope you’ll stay. I want this to work so badly, love. I need you to make a decision not based on you, not your brother or your friends. You alone should choose, without letting them influence your choice.” Lotor slowly took Keith’s hand from where it lay on the table. “I love you. Come to bed if you wish, I’ll be reading for a while.” He stood and kissed Keith’s hand, walking back down the hall to the bedroom.

Keith stared into the black coffee in his mug. He felt… strange. He didn’t want to trust Lotor, but he couldn’t tell if that was Shiro’s protectiveness or himself. Lotor sounded so… calming. Keith wanted to believe him, that Shiro was just too protective. Why should he trust Shiro, anyway? He’d dated Lotor, of course he’d never trust him. 

Keith stood and dumped out his coffee- it was too cold to drink now anyway. He headed to bed, stripping off his shirt as he entered the bedroom.

Lotor looked up and smiled. “Keith.” He sounded relieved.

“Hey.” Keith climbed into bed beside Lotor, sliding into the expensive sheets.

“Do you mind the light?” Lotor reached for the lamp on the bedside table.

“No, leave it, it’s fine.” Keith rested his head on Lotor’s chest.

“I’m only trying to protect you, Keith. I’ve seen how the world can be, and it’d break my heart to see you suffer.” Lotor played with Keith’s hair, setting his book aside.

“I know.” Keith pushed down all his doubts. This was nice. This was what he wanted- money and a guy who loved him. He didn’t need his stupid brain ruining it now.

His stupid brain, however, kept him up all night as he fought with himself. He thought about what Lotor and Shiro was saying. One part wanted to listen to Lotor; Shiro can be a bit overbearing and overprotective when it came to Keith and his old relationships. Though, with that idea, he also tells himself that it was perfectly reasonable for Shiro to be concerned--he  _ is  _ Keith’s brother, afterall. There were times where Shiro invading Keith’s privacy saved his skin a few times when they were younger. Recalling how quickly Shiro got worked over when Lotor showed up, Keith felt that the outburst wasn’t exactly just blind rage, especially tacking on what Shiro said earlier about how Lance also shared the same concern over Keith’s security when he was with Lotor… Everything was just very fucking confusing as of late. 

Keith could count a few times where Lotor made him feel a little… uneasy. A chill down your spine that never quite goes away. It doesn’t help him any when Shiro is able to give a scary accurate retelling of his boyfriend’s behaviour, adding on how it happened to him once before, thus ending the relationship. What if Lotor was getting bored with him? Keith came home to an empty bed almost every night, eating meals by himself, always in the dark about what Lotor was doing when it came to his ‘work’. Not to mention that damn tone he used, talking to Keith like he were a child! 

But… Lotor never once seemed like he was doing this to hurt Keith. Maybe he was just over-reacting. He couldn’t judge Lotor for his work, he didn’t mind if Lotor wanted privacy, and maybe he should try harder to make Lotor not so bored.

He’d think about it in the morning. He was tired, and just wanted to sleep.

 

_******* _

 

Morning came a bit too early for Keith's liking. He had slept terribly, struggling to get comfortable, the thoughts of boring Lotor haunting him as he tried to sleep. Regardless, he had drifted to sleep at some point, and with Lotor's body wrapped around him like this… there were worse ways to wake up too soon.

Lotor's arm was draped over his stomach, curling around him protectively, his larger frame was wrapped around Keith from behind. Lotor was close enough that Keith could hear him breathing, slow and deep as he slept, and his stomach pressed against Keith's back every time he took a breath. 

It was comforting, being held like this. He could probably just fall asleep again, for a little while longer. Keith yawned and stretched his spine, a little sore from his rough night; he arched his back gently and immediately recoiled when he felt his ass pressing against Lotor's… 

He was hard, but fast asleep. Morning wood, that's all. But… it felt nice against him. His cheeks burned bright red as he slowly pressed himself against Lotor again, feeling that length against his ass. His hips moved in slow circles as he backed up against him, and he heard the slow, steady breaths stutter, followed by a muffled noise that sounded vaguely like his ‘ _ baby’ _ .

That was…  _ new _ . Lotor always called him ‘love’ and ‘sweetheart’ in bed, but  _ baby? _ Never. Maybe Lotor had a kink he hadn’t explored yet, hadn’t told Keith about yet… he could bring it up when they were actually awake. Maybe that would keep him from getting bored. But for now, Lotor worked so hard, he didn’t need to wake him up just for this, just to take care of him and his stupid, uncontrollable dick.

Lotor’s breaths evened out again, but Keith still felt him twitching against his ass. He couldn’t help it, his hand snaked its way into his borrowed sweatpants and began stroking his hardening length. How long had it been since he’d jerked off? Lotor had been adamant about being there when he wanted to play, and he usually took care of things for him, so he hadn’t touched himself like this in a while. And  _ shit, _ things were going downhill fast. He was going to finish like this, desperately swallowing his moans so he wouldn’t wake up his boyfriend.

He continued stroking himself, pushing his ass back into Lotor’s groin, covering his mouth with his hand to hold in the noises. 

“Keith?” Lotor’s voice was rough with sleep. He was awake, but Keith couldn’t stop. Not when he was this close. He answered him with a small, squeaking moan of ‘wh-what?’, still stroking himself. "And _ what  _ exactly, are you doing?" he asked, something dark, something dangerous rumbled in his voice. 

"I woke up, and you were still sleeping but I-" he yelped when Lotor surged forward, effortlessly flipping him onto his stomach, wrenching his hand away from his aching cock and pinning both of his arms above his head.

"I knew you were a brat, but I didn’t know you were so selfish, Keith…" Lotor purred in his ear, "So desperate to get off that you didn't bother to wake me?" A shudder rolled through Keith's body as Lotor's lips grazed the shell of his ear. "Such a needy, slutty little brat, aren't you?" His bare chest was flush against his back, and most of Lotor's weight pressed him into those silky, expensive sheets. Keith could  _ feel _ just how aroused his boyfriend was, made even more obvious when he ground his hips against his ass. 

He opened his mouth to reply, but nothing more than a moan fell from his lips when Lotor's teeth met his earlobe and bit down, flicking the captive flesh with his tongue. "Mmnnh~" Keith whined, letting his head fall to the side to give his boyfriend easier access. 

"Oh,  _ now _ you want me, baby? Is that it?" Lotor growled, " _ Now _ you decide you need me?" 

Keith bit down on his lip, unwilling to give in to the game Lotor was playing. Instead he focused on trying his hardest to push up into his boyfriend's lap, but Lotor's weight held him down. A dark chuckle vibrated through his chest and into Keith's back; teeth grazed the line of his neck, his tongue traced heated trails along the tender junction of throat and shoulder.

"I asked you a question, Keith.” Lotor snapped, “And I expect an answer.  _ Now. _ ” A chill ran down Keith’s spine at that, at hearing his boyfriend demand things from him like he was. But he held his tongue, he withheld his words to see how far he could take this little game. Normally he would have wiggled his hips and teased Lotor for waiting so long, or turned his head to ask why he hasn’t started fucking him already, but Keith remained silent. The silence between them was nearly stifling; Keith held his ground as Lotor held his, until a tiny cant of his hips backward forced Lotor to surrender. 

"Such a petulant brat." Lotor rumbled, "I swear it, Keith, one of these days-" Keith's ringtone interrupted him, the song he recognized as the one he had set for Lance- some 80s song Lance would never stop humming. Of course he’s calling right now, at the asscrack of dawn, he probably knew he’d be spending time with Lotor and just  _ had _ to stick his nose into his business again. 

Keith groaned and reached for his phone, still plugged in on the nightstand, but Lotor held him fast. "Don't worry about that, I'll take care of it." his boyfriend said as he reached for Keith’s phone, and with a few taps of his fingers, the song ended. He set his phone back down on the table and Keith tried to put it out of mind as Lotor's lips found his pulse point again, gently teasing the skin there with his teeth. 

“Now, is my impossible little slut going to answer the question I asked him?” Lotor asked, his voice a bit louder than before. “What made you change your mind, hm? Have you decided you want me now?” he repeated his question from earlier, and a smile curled at Keith’s lips, the thoughts of Lance’s call receding into the back of his mind. A soft, noncommittal hum rumbled in his throat in place of an answer, trying for all the world to seem distant and unaffected by the insistent press of his boyfriend’s cock against his ass. His arms were beginning to ache with the stretch as Lotor held them above his head.

“ _ Fine,  _ Keith, have it your way. I'll give you what you were too desperate to ask for." Lotor pinned his wrists together with one hand, snaking the other between their bodies and yanking his sweatpants down. Something in the roughness of his hands made Keith shudder, Lotor had never handled him like this. "You just keep holding your tongue, darling. You're going to take everything I give you." 

Keith smirked into the pillow, and nearly turned to share that gloating expression with Lotor, but when he attempted to turn, he felt a hand grip the back of his head, restricting his motion. “Ah, ah, ah, bratty whores don’t need to know what’s coming next, do they?” Lotor snarled, igniting Keith’s arousal again. “All they need to know is how to spread their legs and take it, isn’t that right?” The tension at the back of his head relented as he heard the rattle of the bedside drawer opening, the click of the cap, the slick sound of flesh on flesh. The sounds of Lotor touching himself.

“Wh… what, are you not going to prep me?” Keith asked, immediately cut off by Lotor’s weight shifting off him, releasing his wrists and wrapping his hands around his hips, hoisting him up onto his knees, and shoving his sleep pants down.  

“Such a needy thing like you doesn’t need to be prepared, does he? This slutty little hole is always ready for my cock.” Lotor chuckled, pressing the blunt, hot head of his dick to his entrance. “It must be, since you were so eager to grind on it without my permission earlier…” A brief flash of panic flooded his core as he tried to squirm away; he wasn't ready, and Lotor knew that, but his strength and taller stature kept him pinned to the bed. 

“N-no, Lotor, wait, please, I’m-” Keith stammered, choking on a scream when his boyfriend slammed home. The stretch burned deep in his core and tears beaded at the corners of his eyes as he held in a whimper.

"Mmm, I don't think you get to ask for favors now, darling. You're  _ far _ past that by now." Lotor said, pulling back before fully sheathing himself inside Keith again, pressing out a pitiful, unexpected moan. "I  _ might _ be swayed however, if you can promise you'll be good for me, love." 

Lotor floated that phrase over him again.  _ Be good for me. _ He had said it in bed a few times before, and each time Keith went with it as a playful game, but at this moment, the entirety of Lotor’s impressive length burning like hot coals inside him, he bit his lip and nodded. “I’ll be good.” he promised, arching his back gently to show some level of compliance.

“Ah, wonderful, love. Now. Be good for me and answer a question.” Lotor said, punctuating his statement with a snap of his hips. As much as Keith wanted to dig in his heels and refuse, to stay firmly set in the bratty persona he usually preferred. But he needed to keep Lotor from getting bored, right? 

“Okay…” Keith mumbled, wincing as Lotor began thrusting, thankfully with a few slow strokes before he  _ really _ began. 

“Who does this body belong to?” Lotor asked, each word with a corresponding searing thrust. “Who does this perfect little ass belong to?” Keith recoiled from the question like it had bitten him. Obviously it belonged to Keith, it was  _ his  _ body, after all. He turned to look back at his boyfriend, ready to give him a reply. “ _ Ah,  _ no need for that, love,” he interrupted the movement quickly, wrapping his hand around the back of Keith’s neck and pushing him further into his pillow again. “Answer the question.”

Keith tried to hold in the pained whine that threatened to spill from his lips. “Y-you.” he said simply, “It’s yours.” A sharp smack to his right asscheek finally forced that cry out of his throat. 

“Say. My. Name.” Lotor hissed, punctuating each word with quick, angry thrusts; the slap of his pelvis against Keith’s ass dulled the pain of his lack of preparation, and things finally began to feel  _ good. _

“L-Lotor, sh-shit, it’s yours, Lotor~” Keith moaned into the pillow, canting up and into his boyfriend’s vicious thrusts, rolling his hips in time with his pace. Lotor chuckled darkly and low in his throat. 

“That’s right, baby, good boy. Very good.” Lotor moaned, burying his cock deep in Keith’s ass, slamming into his prostate and making Keith see stars. “You’re mine.”   
  


_ ******* _

 

When Keith woke for the second time, alone in Lotor’s massive expanse of a bed, he had nearly convinced himself that all of it was a dream. Lotor hadn’t run him through without prepping him. He hadn’t forced him to say all those things. He hadn’t fucked him into the mattress and gotten out of bed without him. But when he moved to stand, to get out of bed and shower, his head felt like it had been stuffed with cotton. His lower back ached in that familiar way, and his hole, his core burned like he’d been fucked by a branding iron. There were bruises on his wrists and from the throbbing in his throat and shoulders, he had a few hickeys and bite marks as well. A familiar and uncomfortable wetness slid between his cheeks.

But at least Lotor wasn’t bored, right?

The smell of fresh coffee wafted through the cracked-open door, and a bit of that discomfort eased in Keith's mind. Lotor hadn't abandoned him. They could talk out what happened like reasonable adults over breakfast. And coffee. Coffee seemed nice. Maybe Lotor hadn't meant to hurt Keith?

 

Lance sat up, groggy. He hoped last night had been a dream. It had to have been a dream. But… No, his phone, cracked, still where he’d thrown it last night, proved him wrong. He shuffled over to pick it up, still clinging to some tiny bit of hope…

He checked his call records.

One call to Keith. 10 minutes long. 6 am. 

He hadn’t been dreaming. He’d called Keith out of… what, out of desperation? And when the phone was answered…

He didn’t know, in the moment, whether to hang up or start recording for the police.

On one hand, maybe Keith had agreed to it, but… Lance had never heard him sound that scared.

He didn’t even know if he should tell Shiro.

 

Keith stretched his arms over his head, still working out the kinks (hah) from the morning. Lotor had explained that Keith should have stopped him, and he would be more careful in the future. “Are you going to come up with me?”

Lotor turned the corner, Keith’s old apartment building in view through the windshield. “Do you need me to?”

“I should be fine, I just need to stuff it all in a bag.” As soon as the car stopped, Keith leaned over and kissed Lotor on the cheek. “Not even gonna talk to Lance if he’s there.”

“Are you sure, love?” Lotor took his hand. 

“I’ll be fine. I’ll be right back, okay?” Keith smiled and hopped out of the car, jogging up the steps. He stood in the rickety elevator, staring at the flickering floor number light as it ticked up. 

He knew Lance would be home- Allura had texted all of them the shifts, and Lance wasn’t working today. He didn’t want to have to look Lance in the eye, though. If he was lucky, Lance would still be asleep.

Keith unlocked the door and quietly slipped inside, knowing he couldn’t get away with sneaking as soon as he heard Shiro’s voice. “Hey, uh. I’m here to grab my stuff.”

Shiro was silent for a second. Keith couldn’t see him around the corner. “Okay.”

Keith steeled himself and walked around the corner, seeing Lance and Shiro sitting on the old couch. “I’ll only be a few minutes.”

Lance nodded, not looking up. “Okay.” His voice shook.

Keith turned and headed for his room before he did something stupid. He started shoving clothes into his bag, but soon enough he heard Shiro’s footsteps coming down the hall. They stopped at the doorway.

“Keith.” Shiro had his Dad Voice.

Keith didn’t turn around. “Yeah?”

“We need to talk.” Shiro stepped closer.

Keith turned and crossed his arms. “About?” He hated the pitying look on Shiro’s face.

“Lotor-”  
“I’m not talking about him with you.” Keith spat. “I don’t care how much you try to convince me you’re right about this.”

Shiro sighed. “Keith, he’s not good for you. I don’t like the way he grabbed you.”

“Well you don’t have to like shit, Shiro. He’s dating me, not you. I don’t know if this is some kind of petty fucking jealousy-”

“Why the hell would I be jealous? I told you I wasn’t happy with him!” Shiro finally started to get mad.

“Oh how sad, Shiro had to deal with his boyfriend wanting privacy! Maybe if you weren’t such an overbearing asshole you would have been happier!” Keith threw his bag down onto the bed. “I’m not some helpless foster kid anymore, Shiro. I can make my own decisions.”

Shiro’s face darkened. “You have no idea what he’s like, Keith.”

“I know better than you! You spent your whole fucking relationship pining over Adam, of course you weren’t fucking happy! I at least put effort into the relationship!” Keith shouted.

Lance stood in the doorway, looking pitiful. “Please stop fighting. Shiro, it’s his decision-”

“ _ Stay out of this, Lance! _ ” Shiro yelled, spinning around to Lance. 

Lance visibly gulped, eyes filling with tears. He turned and headed back down the hall.

Shiro sighed and rubbed at his face. “God damn it, Keith.”

“Oh, so you losing your fucking temper is my fault now? Am I so stressful you can’t have any self control?” Keith stepped closer. “I’m sorry you don’t want me to be fucking happy.”

Shiro gritted his teeth. “Keith-”

“No, it’s fine! It’s nice to know you care so much about me that you want to ruin my relationship because you have a petty grudge.” Keith grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder. “Bye, Shiro.” He shoved past his older brother.

Lance stood in the kitchen, staring at the floor. “Keith-”

“Don’t.” Keith glared at him as he left. The door slammed behind him, and suddenly all the stress from what he’d just done hit him. He just said all of that. To Shiro. What the hell was wrong with him?

He took the stairs down, mind churning. What was happening to him? He would have never yelled at Shiro like that before. He reached Lotor’s car, getting in in silence.

“Keith, love? Are you okay?” Lotor leaned across the center console to rub Keith’s shoulder.

“I’m fine. Shiro was there.” Keith took a breath and tossed his bag into the backseat. “We just argued.”

“About?” Lotor started the car.

“You. What else?” Keith sighed as Lotor stopped at a red light. “It’s fine.”

Lotor leaned over and caught Keith’s lips in a kiss. He pulled away and smiled gently. “Speaking of Shiro… Do you still intend on working?”

Keith returned the smile. “Yeah, I can’t just lounge around your house.”

“Well, you could.” Lotor chuckled and hit the gas. “I wouldn’t mind.”

“I want to go back to work, though. It’s fun.” Keith leaned back in his seat, watching Lotor drive.

Lotor’s smile twitched. “Would you particularly mind working at my club? I’d feel better if I were able to keep an eye on you, and I’d love to see you dance more often.”

Keith pulled out his phone. “Yeah. I’ll have to grab my stuff, but yeah.”

Lotor’s grin was audible. “Wonderful, love. We should grab it tonight, I wouldn’t want you to have to stress about it.”

Keith nodded, writing a quick text to Allura. “It shouldn’t be too much, I think I only have a few spare changes of clothes.”

Lotor turned down a dark street. “I’m glad to have you at my club, love. I’m sure you’ll love it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew that was a lot huh? Hope you all enjoyed! Special thanks to IA, who literally wrote a large chunk of this for me, and to my pals for being my enablers in this hurtful and evil mess I call a fic. Comments feed the growing ego I've tried to beat down for so many years.
> 
> By the way, Lotor is a manipulative bitch don't trust a word he says im sorry lotor i love you my sweet son but ive made you a monster


	19. Who Wants To Punch Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith makes bad decisions, Lotor is an asshole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a comment saying someone wanted to punch Keith. I promised a punch. Here you go.

Keith grinned and slipped the 50 dollar bill into the waistband of his tight black shorts. The men at Lotor’s club were excessively rich: nearly all of them tipped in bank-crisp 50s or 100s. With every wink, every slide of his hand across the expensive silk shirts he earned more than he would have in a week of working at the old club. 

He loved it. Everything about it was perfect- the club paid well outside of his tips, the club itself was absolutely dripping in extravagance, and the men were decently attractive and never broke the rules, even when Keith did.

According to the rules Lotor had told him, he wasn’t allowed to touch anyone. Every man he walked past called him something in Russian (or at least what sounded like Russian), and after barely half an hour, he had to google it. It took a few tries- spelling in Russian was hard- but eventually, he figured it out.

They were calling him “the prince’s pet.” 

Keith was willing to bet all his earnings that being Lotor’s pet made him worth more.

He walked through the main room of the club, heading for the group of men gambling in a cloud of smoke in the corner. He slid his way to the front of the crowd, sitting on the knee of the man closest to him. 

“Come to gamble, little pet?” The man said, his thick accent slurred with alcohol. 

“No, just come to watch.” Keith responded, leaning forward and arching his back. Living with Lotor had taught him  _ exactly  _ what made him desirable.

He knew Lotor was watching- If he wasn’t keeping his eyes on Keith’s every move directly, someone was ready to tell him if Keith acted out. 

The man Keith was sitting on tossed his cards onto the table- a shitty hand. “Can’t keep a poker face with this on my lap.” He gestured at Keith.

Keith grinned back at him. “Aww, what a bore.” The group of men started laughing and talking, presumably making fun of Keith’s poor seat.

The man spluttered for a few moments before pushing his chips forward. “All in.”

Keith winked at the dealer, resting his head in his hands. He was just about to say something when he felt a cold hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Lotor, smiling with cold eyes.

“Come talk, love.” He barely even spoke, but Keith could feel the threat implied in those three words. He stood and followed Lotor to the back office.

“I’m sorry, I got distracted and-” Keith began.

Lotor cut him off with a hand, sitting in his leather desk chair. He looked so out of place- surrounded by shelves of paperwork at a mahogany desk in a crop top and booty shorts. He sat in silence, watching Keith squirm.

“Lotor-” Keith tried again.

“Stop. You know the rules, and I expect you to follow them.” Lotor stood and kissed Keith’s forehead as he passed him, heading for the door. 

Keith huffed. Here Lotor was, treating him like a child again. He headed back out, doing what he was  _ supposed _ to- bringing people drinks and looking pretty. His mind wandered, eventually, and he found himself flirting just as much as he had been.

As he brought a man his drink, he caught a glimpse of his wallet- packed full of 100 dollar bills. He leaned over the man’s shoulder and took a sip of his drink before licking his lips and handing him the glass. “You have good taste.” He flirted, watching the man shift his legs to hide the growing issue in his pants.

“Thank you, little pet.” The man said, carefully. Keith figured he must be afraid of pissing off Lotor.

“Oh, come on, find a better name for me, pet is getting so old.” Keith pouted. He heard footsteps and tensed before Lotor’s hand pulled him up.

“Keith.” The smile was gone.

Keith looked at the floor. “Yeah.” He shuffled behind Lotor, guilt filling him. Damn it, couldn’t he just be good for one night?

Lotor closed the office door behind them, sitting back in his chair. He sighed and rubbed at his eyes. “Keith, love…”

Keith fidgeted, staring at the papers on Lotor’s desk. He knew better than to make eye contact. “I’m sorry, Lotor.”

“You said that last time. I don’t like being lied to.” Lotor turned his chair a bit to the side. “Come here.”

Keith stepped around the desk, expecting Lotor to push him against the wall, or pull him into the chair.

“Kneel.”

Keith’s eyes snapped up. “What?”

Lotor’s face was unreadable. “I said kneel.”

Keith dropped to his knees, staring up at Lotor. 

“I want you to only respond with ‘yes sir’ or ‘no sir,’ do you understand?” Lotor tilted Keith’s chin up with one finger.

“Yeah.” Keith corrected himself fast, seeing the anger in Lotor’s eyes. “Yes, sir.”

“Are you going to be good for me?” Lotor leaned back in his chair again.

“Yes, sir.” Keith whispered. He’d never felt so degraded.

“Louder, pet.”

“Yes, sir.” 

“Were you disobeying me?”

Keith hesitated.

“Answer me, Keith.” Lotor’s voice terrified Keith.

“Yes, sir.”

“Do you know what happens when you disobey me?” Lotor grabbed Keith’s chin and forced his head up.

“N-No sir.” Keith’s body tensed. He didn’t even have time to brace himself before Lotor’s hand came flying at his face. His fist connected with Keith’s eye, sending him sprawling backwards. His unhurt eye teared up, more out of reflex than anything.

Lotor stood, heading for the door. “I’ll come fetch you in a bit. I expect you to have thought your actions through by then.”

Keith watched him through his one unswollen eye. He could feel his head throbbing. He shakily stood, wobbling to Lotor’s chair and sinking into it.

He was an idiot.

This was all his fault. He knew the rules, and he didn’t follow them. He deserved this for doing exactly what he’d been told not to do. The door opened, and he looked up, his right eye swollen so shut that he had to turn his head to see who it was.

“I have an ice pack for you. We’re going home.” Lotor walked to Keith’s side, gently pressing the ice to his eye. “Up, come on.” He helped Keith stand. “If anyone asks, you fell.”

Keith just nodded, clinging to Lotor’s arm.

Lotor led him to the bar, which confused Keith. Weren’t they going home? “One nightshade, please.”

Nightshade? Keith had never heard of that drink, anywhere. He watched the bartender hesitate before quickly mixing a dark purple drink.

“I’ll be right back, love.” Lotor sat him down on one of the barstools and left. 

Keith looked up at the bartender. He looked young. “What’s a nightshade?”

“Don’t drink it.” The man whispered back.

“What?”

The bartender just shook his head and turned away as Lotor came back.

“Here, love, drink up, it’ll numb the pain.” Lotor pressed the glass into Keith’s hand, leading him outside.

“Oh, buy a drink for your dumb slut of a boyfriend…” Keith mumbled.

“You aren’t a dumb slut. Drink up.” Lotor gently forced him to drink, waiting next to the car.

Keith looked up at Lotor. His vision swam and got dark, and for a moment he panicked. 

And then he woke up in bed, wearing nothing but one of Lotor’s old shirts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a monster. Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


	20. Big Dad Energy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is stupid, Lotor is a snake, and Shiro is a dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will I ever have good chapter names? Absofuckinglutely not.

Keith held his breath as he moved through the thick cigar smoke around the dining table. Lotor had invited his friends over, telling Keith he’d be serving them drinks. 

Keith didn’t want to argue.

The men were all loud, tossing money and cards around in some game Keith didn’t understand. He set the tray of drinks down and tried not to choke from the stench of tobacco and alcohol.

“Thank you, love.” Lotor kissed his cheek. “Now, will you let us be for a bit? I’ll call if I need you, alright?”

Keith just nodded. He didn’t want to cough in front of Lotor’s friends.

“Keith.” Lotor’s grip on Keith’s arm tightened.

“Yes, Lotor.” Keith mumbled.

“Be good for me, alright?” Lotor let go.

Keith nodded. “Yes, Lotor.”

One of the men sitting opposite Lotor laughed. “That’s a good boy, Keith.”

The room froze. Lotor watched the man carefully. “What did I say?”

The man spluttered. “I-”

“His name is for me to use, and me alone. Get out.” Lotor’s voice was dark. If Keith weren’t so terrified, he might have been a little turned on. 

The man nodded and rushed out, the door slamming behind him.

Lotor turned to keith with a strangely cold smile. “Go on, love.”

“Yes, Lotor.” Keith’s throat hurt from the smoke. He slipped out of the room and curled up on the bed. He’d hoped for some quiet, something other than shouting and laughing, but the noise carried too well down the hallway. He heard Lotor’s voice clearly, although he wasn’t sure if Lotor was just louder or if he was used to having to listen for commands from the white haired man.

“He’s very naive. It’s as if no one has ever put him in his place before. And such an attention whore.” Lotor sounded smug. “Well, I don’t know what we expected, a foster kid? And raised by his disaster of a brother? Of course he turned out terribly.”

Keith flinched at the uproar of laughter. Shiro had tried. He’d tried his best to raise the mess of a kid Keith had been. Keith had gone from home to home until Shiro was old enough to take him in, finally giving him some form of permanence. Shiro didn’t deserve to be mocked.

Keith stood up and carefully made his way to the dining room. He stood in the doorway for a while, knowing he had to wait until Lotor noticed him. He didn’t want to get in trouble for acting out again.

“Yes, love?” Lotor stood, walking over to him. He pulled Keith into the hall and kissed him. “Lonely?”

“No. I.. Can I stay in a hotel tonight? It’s really loud here.” Keith tried to hold on to Lotor’s shirt like he wanted something other than to run.

“Hm.” Lotor looked his face over, the soft smile gone. “Be home by 8 AM.” He stepped away, heading back into the dining room.

Keith felt his entire body relax. He threw some clothes into a bag and rushed out the door. Lotor had forbid him from using any of the cars, so he’d have to walk. Luckily, Shiro’s house was the one place he could find his way to from anywhere.

He wished he’d grabbed a jacket.

He reached Shiro’s house late- all the lights were off. He still knocked, hoping maybe someone would answer. 

After a few minutes, Adam sleepily opened the door. “Hello?” He blinked, staring at Keith. “Keith?”

“Hi.” Keith shifted the bag on his shoulder. “I uh. Is Shiro home?’

“Yeah, come in, is everything okay?” Adam pulled Keith inside and sat him on the couch. “Did Lo-”

“No.” Keith cut him off. “No, it’s okay. I’m fine, I just… I just missed Shiro.”

Adam hesitated, but nodded. “I’ll make you some tea. Shiro!”

“Who is it?” Shiro called. Keith heard his footsteps coming down the hall, and suddenly felt like he was 13, crying on the couch after a kid at school beat him up, with Shiro coming down the hall with some chocolate and bandaids.

“It’s Keith.” Adam headed into the kitchen.

Shiro stopped in the doorway. “Keith.”

“Hi.” Keith stared at the floor. 

“It’s late. Are you okay?” Shiro sat beside him. It was more than Keith had prepared himself for; he could feel his throat tightening like he might cry.

“Yeah. I missed you.” Keith dug his fingers into his knees, trying to keep himself together.

“I missed you too, Keith. I’m… I’m sorry. I’m not in charge of you or what you do, but I want you to be happy. If Lotor makes you happy, then you should stay with him.” Shiro pulled Keith into a hug. “I love you, Keith, I want you to make good decisions.”

“Love you too, Shiro.” Keith mumbled into his brother’s shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I’m glad you’re here.” Shiro ruffled his hair. “Disney movies and candy?”

“Yeah.” Keith sniffled and sat up, grabbing one of the blankets. 

Adam sat on Keith’s other side, handing him a mug of tea. “Am I invited?”

“If you make me tea, too, then yes.” Shiro grabbed the remote. 

“Make it yourself, old man.” Adam curled up, getting under the same blanket as Keith.

Shiro snorted and turned on Ariel. “This still your favorite, Keith?”

“No, Spiderman is.” Keith leaned on Adam a bit.

“Yeah, well, classic Disney only. Shut up and sing along.” Adam wrapped his arm around Keith’s shoulders.

“If you sing, Adam-” Shiro smacked Adam’s hand.

Keith laughed. He missed this- Adam and Shiro playfully arguing over some old movie they all had seen a million times. It always ended the same way, and tonight was no different- Shiro eventually gave in after Adam started throwing skittles, Adam was smug for the rest of the movie, and Keith fell asleep halfway through. 

He woke up to Shiro carrying him to the spare bedroom- his old bedroom. “You didn’t have to carry me. I could have walked.”

“Adam bet me 20 dollars you wouldn’t wake up if I carried you, shut your mouth.” Shiro set him on the bed and kissed his forehead.

“Shiro- I’m not 8!” Keith playfully swatted at him.

“Suck it up, Keith, I’m gonna treat you like a little kid as often as I can. Sleep well, okay? When do you have to be back?” Shiro paused in the doorway.

“8. I can-”

“No, I’ll wake you up. I have work anyway.” Shiro smiled. “Night Keith.”

“Night, Shiro.” Keith watched him close the door, nearly crying from how much better this felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments would be lovely, do you want more from Keith's point of view, or should I go back to Lance for a bit? Love you all, as always!


	21. Keith in the Bathroom at a Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor does his usual toxic garbage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall! So this marks the beginning of the end for this fic. It's been a wild ride (and it will only get wilder!) but I hope you all stick around for the last few chapters.

Keith leaned on Lotor’s side. He was too tipsy to follow the rules, but so was Lotor. “I’m gonna go get more food.” 

Lotor smiled. “Alright, love.” 

Keith could feel Lotor’s gaze as he walked away. These work parties Lotor dragged him to were always so boring, but sometimes they had alcohol, and when everyone was tipsy Lotor was nicer. Keith filled a bowl full of random finger foods from a table and walked back to the seating area where he’d been sitting with Lotor. 

He passed a hallway of closed doors, and for a moment he thought he saw Lance. His curiosity got the better of him and he slipped down the hall, following that head of brown hair. He wandered the halls for a few minutes before realizing he was lost.

“Fuck.” He started trying to make his way back. There were so many hallways- was this an office building or a maze? He passed conference rooms and offices until finally he heard music. He came back out the same hallway he’d entered, and nobody seemed to notice.

Keith headed out the doors onto the balcony where Lotor was sitting. Keith almost didn’t notice. He stopped just after the doors and stared.

There was a girl on top of Lotor, her arms around his neck. Lotor was kissing her like he hadn’t kissed Keith in at least a month- his hand was tangled in her hair. Keith nearly threw up.

“Oh, careful, Princey!” A man called. From what Keith could remember, he was someone important.

Lotor pulled away from the girl and looked back at Keith. He had lipstick smeared across his mouth, and didn’t look guilty at all. If anything, he looked smug. “It’s fine, right, Keith?”

Keith swallowed. “Yeah.” He set the bowl of food down next to Lotor and shoved through the growing crowd to the bathroom. As usual, people grabbed at him as he passed, or smacked his ass. He hated Lotor’s friends.

The bathroom was quiet, which was a relief. Keith locked the door and grabbed the counter, staring at himself in the mirror. He knew how to fight tears, but this time he might not be able to. He stared at his reflection, screaming silent insults at himself until finally he felt his eyes dry up. He splashed cold water on his face and sunk to the floor, back against the cold tile wall.

Some tiny part of him screamed for him to leave. To go to Shiro. Leave Lotor once and for all.

Another, larger part screamed that this was his fault. He wasn’t enough for Lotor.

The rest of him just wanted to throw up.

He heard knocking and ignored it. They could find another bathroom. After a few minutes, it was quiet again.

Did he do something? Who was she? He didn’t even know Lotor was into women. Was there something he should have done? Should he have been angry? Should he have fought the girl? Lotor had told him not to act out, but he didn’t know what was expected. 

Lotor was probably still kissing her. Maybe more. Keith had heard people behind some of the doors in the halls- maybe Lotor was with that girl.

Keith regretted drinking. It made him stupid and emotional, and now he was crying.

He stood up and tried again to calm himself down. 

Someone started knocking again.

“Keith!” It was some guy Keith had been introduced to.

“Yeah, I’ll be right out!” Keith called back. He waited and waited, and finally, he heard footsteps walking away. 

He just wanted to go home. Not to Lotor’s- to Shiro. He wanted to sleep on the couch and wake up to cats meowing and Adam mumbling about birds again.

He wanted to be anywhere but this damn party. He wanted to be back in his dad’s old house, working on his bike. He wanted to be sitting on the couch with Lance, too drunk to play Dark Souls but trying anyway. He wanted to not exist.

The whole “rooftop party” thing didn’t help either. As much as Keith fought it, he kept thinking about that damn ledge. He didn’t want to do anything, but he couldn’t stop thinking about it.

He sat there for god knows how long. His knees cramped and his ass ached.

“Keith, love.” Lotor’s voice outside the door made him flinch.

“Yeah?”

“Open the door.” He didn’t sound angry, but Keith was too used to Lotor’s emotions changing in a heartbeat to risk it. 

He climbed up and unlocked the door. “What?”

Lotor’s hair was messy. “What’s wrong, love?”

Keith nearly choked then and there. “What the hell do you think?” He kept his voice to a furious whisper.

Lotor sighed. “I’m sorry. I couldn’t get her off me, and I’ve had too much to drink.” He reached out for Keith.

Keith ducked away from his hand. “That’s not what I saw.”

“Keith, love. We’ve both had too much.” Lotor stepped forward, caging Keith in with his hands on the counter, either side of Keith’s hips. “Let’s go home and talk in the morning, hm?”

Keith leaned away. Lotor smelled like alcohol and perfume. “I-”

“Keith.” Lotor’s breath was heavy on Keith’s neck. “Let’s go home.”

Keith nodded and pressed a hand to Lotor’s chest. “Okay. Okay, we can talk in the morning.”

Lotor kissed his cheek and dragged him out of the bathroom and to the elevator.

Keith was on edge the whole trip back. Lotor kept grabbing at Keith’s thigh, or looking at him just a little too long at stoplights. Keith prepared himself for another night of having to fight Lotor off and come up with excuses, but luckily Lotor just locked himself in the bedroom and didn’t bother Keith after that.

Keith was starting to get used to sleeping on the couch. It was either that or let Lotor have his way. He was glad he was even given the choice.

He glanced at his phone, and noticed a text. 

**Lance: hey man i was wondering if you were free to talk**

Keith held his breath for a moment, staring at the bedroom door. Lotor was most likely asleep. He could duck out to the balcony, probably. As soon as he thought of the balcony, his brain started screaming at him again. Okay, maybe the hallway to the elevator. 

**Keith: yeah one sec**

**Lance: call?**

Keith hit the ‘call’ button and ducked out to the hallway. He nearly cried when he heard Lance’s voice.

“Hey Keith.”

“Hey.” Keith could feel his tipsy brain telling him to make bad choices. “What’s up?”

“Shiro talked to me.” Lance sounded a hell of a lot braver than Keith was expecting.

“Did he?” He was already on guard.

“Keith, I know you don’t want to hear this, but I’m gonna say it and you’re gonna shut the fuck up and listen.”

Keith took a deep breath and checked the bedroom door again. Still closed. “Okay. Go ahead.”

“You are the stupidest bastard I know.”

“Hey-!” Keith began.

“No, shut the fuck up. Let me finish. You are the stupidest bastard I know and I hate it. You are tearing yourself apart for someone who doesn’t deserve it, and you’re not even happy. You are doing everything wrong. It pisses me off, and I can’t believe I’m still in love with you.”

Keith’s heart stopped.

“I cannot believe that after you cheated on your abusive boyfriend to make out with me and fuck me into a mattress that I still think you’re attractive. No, I can’t believe I still want to talk to you at all! I should despise you, but I don’t, and maybe I’m stupid, but we knew I was. You-” Lance cut himself off with and exasperated groan, mumbling in Spanish.

“Lance-”

“No, shut the fuck up- _ ¡Eres una idiota! No te puedo creer. Pasé dos años coqueteando contigo. ¿Y esto es que recibo? Debería odiarte. Si, te odio! ¡Odio que eres estúpido, y bonito, y encantador! ¡Odio que todavía quiero ayudarte! ¡Eres lo peor tipo de bastardo! _ ”

Keith blinked. “I don’t speak-”

“I am well aware of the fact that you don’t speak Spanish you rat bastard. God I can’t believe I’m in love with you.”

“Am I allowed to talk?”

“Yeah. Fine.”

Keith stared through the propped-open front door at Lotor’s bedroom. “I’m sorry.”

“... What?”

“I’m sorry. I treated you like shit.”

“I… Oh.”

“I can’t exactly talk for very much longer, I don’t know if Lotor’s going to wake up or not.” Keith decided not to mention how he’d have to delete the call from his phone’s call history. And all the texts.

“Oh, okay. Uh. I’ll text you… in the morning. I guess.”

“Yeah. Hey Lance?” Keith held his breath.

“Yeah?”

“I’m kinda in love with you too.” Keith hung up before his stupid mouth could keep talking and headed back inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Thanks to my loving grandmother, IA for helping out with the translation of Lance's Spanish rant. I wanted to have him speak way more Spanish, but my month in Madrid taught me very little European Spanish and even LESS Cuban slang! Comments would be lovely, kudos too!
> 
> Lance's rant- "You’re an idiot! I can’t believe you. I spent two years flirting with you, and this is what I get? I should hate you. I hate you! I hate that you’re stupid and hot and lovable! I hate that I still want to help you! You are the worst kind of bastard!"


End file.
